El pasado siempre vuelve
by jutsme
Summary: Bella sufrio una humillacion que la marco de por vida. Años despues el causante de aquel trauma aparece en su vida para volver a hundirla. Pero en esta ocasion, nada sera tan sencillo.
1. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Si hace diez años me hubiesen contado este momento, probablemente les abría tomado por locos, no sin antes reírme de ese mal chiste. Ver su cara solo me traía pesadillas, la que viví con el y las que tuve después de todo aquel bochorno. Desde aquel día supe que el cuerpo y la mente humana están hechos para poder soportar mucho dolor, que decir "no puedo mas" en mentira, porque lamentablemente si se puede sufrir mas. Y aun así, no quería vengarme. ¿Para que? Me hizo tanto daño… pero no soy capaz de ponerme a su altura, no soy capaz de hacer que alguien sufra lo que yo sufrí siendo apenas una adolescente inmadura que no sabia absolutamente nada de la vida. Se que aquello me hizo crecer, darme cuenta de que la vida no es un capitulo de una de esas novelas a las que yo dedico mi vida. Esas historias las inventa gente con mucha imaginación que cambia los finales por otros más bonitos y estéticos que alimentan sueños que nunca se cumplen. Verle allí lo demostraba, aunque presentía que su mas que inesperada visita solo era la segunda parte de una historia que empezó hace poco mas de diez años.

_**Hace 10 años…**_

_-Ahora vuelvo- dijo besándome la mejilla y saliendo por una de las puertas del gimnasio._

_-Bella, acompáñame por favor- me pidió Alice tirando de mi brazo. Nunca supe de donde sacaba tanta fuerza algo tan pequeñito._

_-Alice espera un momento, Edward va a subir a dar su discurso de graduado. Serán solo 5 minutos- le dije intentando calmarla, aunque mi convicción aprecia asustarla un poco mas de lo que estaba._

_-Es urgente Bella- me pidió casi suplicándome a la vez de que los aplausos empezaban y Edward subía al escenario. Yo, como tonta enamorada, me quede observándole mientras aplaudía como una autómata._

_Me sabía el discurso de memoria. A pesar de ser solo una celebración de alumnos, una celebración por nuestra graduación, Edward se había esforzado mucho. Verle allí solo me traía a la cabeza el como había cambiado mi vida en los últimos seis meses. De cómo ser una completa desconocida para el 98% de los estudiantes, a que un día un profesor te mande un trabajo en pareja con el chico del que llevas enamorada desde que entraste en aquella escuela. Y que ni siquiera el hecho de que se hubiese reído de mí durante años, o que su blanco favorito para las bromas fuese yo, había hecho que a la hora de quedarnos a solas hubiese caído en sus redes aun intentando con todas mis fuerzas evitarlo. Por algún extraño motivo el parecía sentir lo mismo. No lo dude nunca, se sentía tan natural estar los dos, tan verdadero que nunca me plantee otra cosa de que al final, la vida me había devuelto un poco de la felicidad que merecía haciendo que Edward me quisiese a mi tanto como yo le quería a el._

_-Y bien, una vez finalizado el discurso quiero decir algo- mire hacia arriba sorprendida ante el giro del discurso, mas que giro, era una ampliación, porque a mi esa parte no me sonaba de los ensayos. Mire a Alice, la hermana de Edward, que le miraba negando con la cabeza. No la entendía, pero eso era casi una norma, "si alguna vez alguien comprendía a Alice, es que su cabeza estaba en un universo paralelo". –Hace seis meses mi vida cambio, si cambio. ¿Veis esto de aquí?- Edward saco de su bolsillo un sujetador… mi sujetador. ¿Qué demonios?... –Si- dijo mirando a sus amigos y riéndose, -esto es la señal de que mi apuesta, de nada mas y nada menos que 500 dólares, esta ganada señores. No hay nadie en clase virgen, y podéis preguntárselo. Seré muchas cosas, pero ladrón no. Fin- dijo bajándose se un salto del escenario para ser felicitado por sus compañeros._

_Podía escuchar las risas de mi alrededor, como la gente me miraba divertida, como hacia 6 meses que no hacían por tener la compañía que tenia. Pero todo era mentira. ¿Una apuesta? ¿Eso es todo lo que alguna vez fui para el? ¿Una simple apuesta de 500 dólares? ¿Tan poco valía en esta vida mis sentimientos y mi cuerpo?_

_-No me puedo creer que haya sido capaz- escuche que decía Alice cogiendome por la cintura y arrastrándome a la puerta. No pude mas que quitarme sus manos de encima y mirarla con todo el odio que un día decidí no sacar._

_-¿Lo sabias? ¿Tu sabias esto?-._

_-Bella, yo sabia cual era su intención al principio, pero luego… yo te juro que pensé que el había cambiado…-._

_-Lo sabias- dije terminando la frase que ella pretendía alargar._

_-Bella por favor…-._

_-No Alice, no más Bella- dije saliendo de aquel local que aprecia ahogarme a cada segundo que pasaba dentro._

_Cogi mi bolso y corrí, corrí hacia mi coche, en aquellos momentos el lugar mas cercano que podía darme una cierta seguridad. Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, mi cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo y mi corazón parecía derretirse como la mantequilla al calor. Dolía, dolía hasta un extremo que jamás creí posible, porque nunca jamás pensé que aquello pudiese suceder._

_Mire por el retrovisor como cuatro personas salían corriendo en mi búsqueda y se quedaban quietos al ver que el coche ya les llevaba una distancia considerable. Jasper, Alice, Emmet y Rosalie. ¿Lo sabrían los cuatro? ¿O solo Alice y Emmet por ser sus hermanos? Daba igual, en esos momentos me daba igual, porque no tenía intención de preguntárselo nunca. No pensaba volver, ni a verles ni a nada. Quería tener e mi mente a Forks como un pueblo olvidado._

_La decisión estaba tomada, adelantaría mi vuelo a Washington a esa misma noche. A mis padres les dolería no pasar el último verano juntos, pero mas les dolería que lo pasaran viendo a su hija rota de dolor. Y después se instalarla en mi librería, esa que pensaba abrí cuando terminase la carrera de literatura inglesa en la universidad, en lo que alguna vez fue la casa de su abuela y le dejo en herencia junto a unos ahorros, que siempre pensó en guardar para invertirlos en su proyecto de futuro. Y ese futuro comenzaba ese mismo día._

_**Hoy…**_

10 años después, ese momento era un mal recuerdo del pasado que hasta ese momento creí haber dejado atrás, y que sol volvía a mi en mis peores noches cuando inseguridad volvía a mi.

Fueron 10 años duros, donde me gradúe con honores y pude abrir mi librería, esa con la que llevaba soñando desde que la idea paso por mi cabeza. Estaba situada en el centro de Port Ángeles, lejos de Forks pero no lo suficiente como para recordar que en apenas 2 horas en coche mis padres me esperaban.

Y como cambian las cosas. Te levantas una mañana pensando que todo puede ser como el día anterior, normal, relajado. Hasta que alguien abre la puerta de tu local y te descoloca el día, y los cimientos de tu vida.

-Buenos días- dije educadamente. Jamás podría olvidar a esa persona. Hacia 10 años que no lo veía, que no sabía nada, absolutamente nada de su vida, y hoy mi opinión no había cambiado, pero parecía que la vida no estaba dispuesta a colaborar. Temblaba entera y mis ojos le miraban con miedo, miedo de que me volviese ha hacer mal. Había cambiado mucho, pero no en lo esencial. Sus ojos seguían con ese color tan especial parecido al verde esmeralda y su cabello bronce parecía igual de salvaje que 10 años atrás, un salvajismo que le hacia extremadamente sexy. Su espalda era mas ancha y había crecido por lo menos 20 centímetros mas llegando a 1,90 de altura. Su piel seguía blanca, exactamente igual que la mía. En otros tiempos, ese fue un motivo mas por el que pensaba que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que encajábamos perfectamente. Me miro y supe por su expresión que el tampoco se había olvidado de mi.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ¿Eres tu?- dijo detrás del mostrador señalándome. Su voz seguía siendo igual de suave pero con un toque más masculino. En otras circunstancias, me seguiría pareciendo el hombre perfecto.

-Isabella Swan, si- dije intentando mantener la compostura. Mis manos, debajo del mostrador, sudaban de los nervios y la tensión.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo…-.

-Edward Cullen, si, se quien es-.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad. Nos conocemos de hace un tiempo, puedes tratarme de tu…- dijo extendiéndome la mano. Si quería mantener un cierto control, lo mejor para mi salud mental, y probablemente la suya física, seria no devolverle ningún tipo de saludo o gratitud.

-Disculpe, pero estoy trabajando. En cambio, yo si agradecería un cierto formalismo señor Cullen- al decir esa frase con tanta convicción, llegue a la conclusión de que mi voz era lo único que no temblaba. Mi voz, y mis ideas.

-Oh vamos. esa actitud no estará condicionada por nada… han pasado mas de 10 años Bella- dijo riéndose y quitándole importancia a un asunto al que yo le debía casi mi vida. Desde luego, los años no le había regalado la conciencia de pensar en lo que hizo con una persona.

-¿Tiene algo mas que decir? ¿Alguna petición para un libro?- pregunto Bella entre dientes odiando esa hermosa sonrisa que desplegaba para reírse de lo que ella consideraba doloroso.

-No… no era ese tema. Disculpa por reírme. Venia por…-.

-Edward, ¿tanto tardas en entregar una carta? Simon se esta… ¿Bella?-.

-¿Alice?- dije en apenas un susurro sin poder evitarlo al verla. Si Edward conservaba su esencia de adolescente, Alice seguía exactamente igual. A pesar de ser hermanos eran bastantes diferentes, tanto física como gestualmente. A decir verdad, parecía que solo compartir apellidos.

-¡Bella no me lo puedo creer! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Estas… estas… diferente. ¡Estas espectacular!- dijo acercándose y abrazándome, un abrazo, que por supuesto, yo no devolvió, y no evite por falta de tiempo. Ella se separo lentamente mirándome extrañada por mi comportamiento. -¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Al parecer Bella no comparte la alegría de volver a saber de nosotros- dijo Edward y Bella le miro, ya que ese tono le recordaba a aquella noche, ese tono burlón e irónico de superioridad que a mi me revolvía las tripas.

-Es lógico que a ti no te quiera ni ver, pero a mi… yo no hice nada Bella, y hace 10 años de todo aquello-.

-Tu lo sabias- me limite a decirla. -¿Necesitan algo?-.

-Solo venia a entregar estos papeles a la dueña o dueño de la tienda. Tendrá noticias. Buenas tardes. Alice- dijo Edward esperando en la puerta abierta a que saliese Alice, que estaba a mi lado todavía mirándome a mí a su hermano con pena negando con la cabeza. Un gesto que me recordaba a momentos no muy agradables. Lentamente salio y la puerta quedo cerrada.

Me deje caer en la silla de golpe y respire lentamente intentando asimilar el momento tan surreal que acababa de vivir. Abrí los ojos en un intento de que fuese de noche y yo acabase de despertarme de un mal sueño, casi peor que todos los que llevaba teniendo durante años. Pero eso no pasaba, yo seguía sentada en mi librería con los nervios a flor de piel, y lo peor de todo, con la sensación de que todo había sido demasiado real.

Cogi el sobre que Edward dejo encima de la mesa y lo abrí sabiendo que dentro no podía haber buenas noticias, y no iba muy desencaminada. Leí la carta y la deje encima de la mesa mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cuántas veces te puede romper la vida la misma persona y cada vez de una manera más cruel?

La librería, lo único que la había ayudado a salir adelante del episodio más triste de su vida, en pocas semanas se convertiría en escombros a manos de la empresa de la persona que la hundió para hacer un complejo de oficinas. La ofrecían mucho dinero, demasiado quizá para lo que realmente valía todo aquello, pero las emociones y recuerdos que aquel sitio evocaban no se vendían, por lo cual su decisión estaba tomada, ella no vendía.

Era partidaria de que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, y viendo como había sido la primera, la segunda no presentaba indicios de ser mucho mejor.

**Holaaa!Nueva historia tal y como prometí!Me apetecia mucho escribir una historia de este tipo y veremos que tal se nos da la imaginación y todo esto, pero espero que este adelanto os haya gustado y sigais la historia.**

**Tengo que deciros que este viernes me voy de vacaciones todo el mes y no tengo ordenador, asique hasta que vuelva no podre actualizar. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo hacer mas que avisaros de que probablemente esto se quede asi hasta dentro de un mes, o quiza mañana, si me da tiempo, suba otro.**

**De todas formas podeis seguir comentando y sugiriendo cosas, como lo que dije de que si quereis que escriba sobre algun tema en particular, solo hace falta decirlo, y si yo veo que puedo, lo hago sin problemas**

**Un besoo!**


	2. Capítulo1

**Capitulo 1**

-Buenas no… vaya, veo que no son muy buenas- me dijo Ángela saludándome al entrar a casa y viendo que tiraba mi bolso a una silla y mi cuerpo directamente al sofá boca abajo. -¿Qué te ha pasado?-.

-No te lo vas a creer. No me lo creo ni yo- dije sentándome y poniendo mi cara entre mis manos.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?-.

-Edward-.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué Edward? ¿De que estas hablando…? ¿Ese Edward? Vamos Bella, un mal día no justifica…-.

-Ha aparecido. Se ha presentado en la tienda- dije cortándola antes de que llegase a una conclusión precipitada y equivocada.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿10 años después y una ciudad diferente y entra a tu tienda? Oh vamos, si, realmente es de película. ¿Y que quería?-.

-Pues después de entrar, reconocerme, tratarme como si nada hubiese pasado y reírse del pasado, después de que entrase su hermana, me reconociese y se quedase asombrada por mi actitud, me ha dado un sobre todo resumiendo me comunica que su empresa tiene la intención de pagarme una cantidad desorbitada por mi local para tirarlo y construir oficinas. La mañana ha estado tranquila, pero como veras he tenido una tarde para olvidar-.

-Bella, date un par de cabezazos con la pared y asegúrate de que esto no es una pesadilla- me recomendó Ángela sentándose a mi lado. La mire con gratitud, pero supe inmediatamente que mis verdaderos sentimientos no eran ningún secreto para ella. –Bella, lo siento, es… no se que decirte. Yo…-.

-Es una mierda Ángela, puedes decirlo-.

-Si lo es. ¿Cuánto te da por la librería?-.

-500.000-.

-¡¿500.000? Bella, con eso te puede comprar 5 librerías como la tuya…-.

-Ángela, ese lugar es mi sueño, es lo único junto a tu que he tenido para salir adelante. No vale 200.000. Un cheque no paga lo que yo he pasado allí, lo que me ha costado levantarlo. No voy a vender-.

-Mirándolo así, tienes toda la razón. Además, así le fastidias el plan-.

-Yo no quiero fastidiar a nadie, esto lo hago por mi, por primera vez quiero hacer algo para mi. Además, ¿te crees que un no le va a frenar? Ojala. Si es el Edward que yo conocí no lo hará-.

-Hagamos una cosa, vete a darte una ducha, relájate, piensa, cámbiate y yo voy preparando la cena. ¿De acuerdo?-.

-Ahora vuelvo- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y siguiendo se consejo deje que la bañera se llenase de agua caliente mientras se iba formando la espuma.

Me quite la ropa en dos movimientos y la tire a una esquina. Apoye mi cabeza en el borde y cerré los ojos intentando despejar de mi mente cualquier recuerdo doloroso. Me obligue a recordar el momento en el que conocí a Ángela. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, porque fue el momento donde las cosas empezaron a tomar otro color en la vida.

_**Hace 10 años…**_

_Pensaba que el verano se haría largo, pero ni en mis peores sueños hubiese imaginado que tardase tanto en llegar el mes de septiembre. Mi escusa para mudarme tan temprano a Washington fue solo eso, una triste escusa ya que apenas salí de mi dormitorio para conocer la ciudad, es mas, apenas me podía guiar dando una vuelta a la manzana._

_El dolor seguía ahí, como una espina incrustada en alguna parte de mi corazón imposible de arrancar. Lo intento, intento no recordar, pero absolutamente todo hace que mis pensamientos vuelvan a su lugar de origen, el._

_Quedaba un día para el comienzo de las clases, y en el sofa estaban tirados los libros del primer trimestre y mi desayuno diario, el cual compraba en la cafetería justo debajo de mi edificio todos los días. Estaba en la relativa tranquilidad que me acompañaba hasta ahora cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció una chica cargada con una maleta y una sonrisa tras ella._

_-Hola- me saludo con un gesto de mano desde la puerta. –Soy Ángela Webber tu debes de ser Isabella Swan, ¿cierto?- simplemente asentí con la cabeza. –Soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto. Encantada-._

_-Puedes pasar. La casa también es tuya- dije viendo que no se movía de la puerta. -¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunte viendo que iba realmente cargada. A diferencia de mi única maleta e mano, su equipaje era más que considerable._

_-Por favor- dijo tímidamente. Yo simplemente le sonreí y de un salto me levante de la cama y ayude a llevar sus maletas a su parte de la habitación._

_-Es una habitación no muy grande pero yo ocupo poco, solo esta parte- dije señalando donde estaban mis cosas. –Y mi parte del armario esta prácticamente vacío y no pienso llenarlo mas, asíque el espacio que queda libre es todo tuyo-._

_-No es justo, mitad y mitad. Pagamos lo mismo…-._

_-Pero yo no necesito tanto. Para que quede libre mejor utilízalo tú. En serio, de verdad, no me importa-._

_-Muchas gracias Isabella, la verdad es que…-._

_-Bella, solo Bella. Odio el nombre de Isabella-._

_-Ok, solo Bella. Es muy bonito-._

_-Gracias. Estoy en el salón para lo que necesites, ¿vale?-._

_-Si muchas gracias Bella- dijo despidiéndose de mi con una sonrisa._

_**Hoy…**_

Supe en seguida que mis últimos pensamientos dirigidos hacia "todo el mundo es igual" no eran ciertos, y solo hacia falta ver a Ángela para entenderlo. Esa sensación que tienes cuando sabes que estas ante buenas personas es la que transmitía ella con su presencia a los pocos minutos de haberla conocido. Apenas una conversación tan intranscendental fue lo que me hizo falta para saber que la convivencia con ella seria una tarea sencilla.

Y no me equivoque en absoluto, incluso quizá peque de prudente en mis imaginaciones. Porque desde luego jamás pensé en amistad, hacer amigos era lo ultimo que pasaba por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos, cuando mi confianza esta apaleada por todos los lados, pero Ángela fue capaz, en poco y con muy poco, en ganársela. Antes de las vacaciones de navidad del primer año, ella ya sabía mis más dolorosos secretos, al igual que yo los suyos. Nos convertimos en uña y carne en la universidad, y una vez licenciadas, yo en literatura y ella en biología marina, nos mudamos a un pequeño piso en el centro de Port Ángeles, de donde ella era, para empezar a vivir juntas. Llegamos a la conclusión de que si sabíamos que funcionábamos bien en la convivencia, era una tontería intentarlo de otras maneras. Y así llevamos ya 6 años. Aunque muy probablemente Ángela se vaya en breves. Su jefe Ben, y a la vez su novio, le había pedido matrimonio, y aunque no era un plan a corto plazo, algún día llegaría la fecha donde una y otra tendríamos que separar caminos, aunque estaba segura de que la amistad continuaría.

Salí de la bañera y me puse el pijama más cómodo que tenia a mano. Ya en el pasillo el olor a huevos inundo mis fosas nasales e hizo que acelerara mi paso.

-No sabes cuanto aprecio ahora mismo que estés aquí- dije sentándome en el sofá mientras Ángela ponía delante de nosotros en una mesilla huevos con patatas.

-No es anda elaborado, pero sabia que te gustaría en estos momentos- me dijo viéndome ya con la boca llena de comida. -¿Qué piensas hacer?- me pregunto cogiendo su cubierto y empezando a comer también.

-No voy a vender- dije totalmente convencida de mi decisión. –Es mucho dinero, si, pero el dinero se acaba. ¿Y si lo invierto y el negocio no funciona? ¿No es mas sensato quedarse en el mismo lugar que ya conoces?-.

-Si, desde luego. Pero Bella, tu puedes encontrar un buen trabajo cuando quieras. Saliste la primera de tu promoción-.

-Salí la primera, pero no me negaras que literatura inglesa no es precisamente una carrera con muchas salidas y que encima estén pagadas de manera aceptable. Además, tu te iras de aquí y tengo que hacerme cargo de todo yo sola. Son demasiados cambios que no estoy dispuesta a echarme a la espalda-.

-Para eso todavía queda…-.

-Me da igual cuanto quede Ángela. Ese lugar es mi flotador. El lugar donde desde que decidí mi futuro supe que pasaría mi vida, y no estoy dispuesta a que el tipo que me la hundió me quiera pinchar el flotador. No-.

-Yo entiendo tu posición, y la comparto, probablemente en tu situación yo haría lo mismo. Pero en condición de amiga solo puedo aconsejarte que lo pienses, ¿vale?-.

-No me lo voy a poder quitar de cabeza ni aunque quiera. Gracias Ángela-.

-De nada. Me voy a la cama. Ha sido un día duro para mí también-.

-¿Alguna problema?-.

-No. Los delfines, que tienen estos últimos días el animo bipolar. No más-.

-Buenas noches Ángela-.

-Buenas noches Bella-. Me termine la cena y después de recoger la cocina me fui a la cama, que parecía gritar mi nombre y mi presencia en ella. Comprobé el despertador antes de caer dormida. Una vez mas, como en los últimos 10 años, soñé con Edward Culle. Pero esta vez ambos habíamos crecido.

-Muy bien. Que tenga un buen día-.

-Gracias. Igualmente- dije despidiéndome del repartidor, que después de que firmase el último albaran salio de la tienda.

Abrí la primera caja y acostumbre ha hacer lo que solía hacer en estos casos, pedidos de libros nuevos, tarde de lectura para Bella. Era una de las cosas por las que amaba ese lugar, le daba la oportunidad y el tiempo de leer todos los libros que quisiese. Además de que luego aprovechaba para recomendarlos con un poco de autoridad porque sabia de lo que hablaba. Cogi el primero que vi, que resulto ser una de esas novelas de adolescentes con un final tan precioso, que resultaba imposible considerarlo real. Yo sabia por experiencia que no existían, pero esperaba que no todo el mundo llegase a la misma conclusión de la manera que lo tuve que hacer yo. Casi al finalizar el libro la puerta de la librería se abrió para dejar paso a una persona enterrada en mis recuerdos de manera dolorosa.

-Asíque era cierto. Isabella Swan trabaja aquí-.

-Emmet- me limite a contestar. Esta intimidada, pero sabia que no tenia porque estarlo. En estos diez años Emmet imponía 10 veces mas, realmente su físico estaba hecho para el ejercicio, pero por dentro, era probablemente una de las personas mas dulces que jamás conocí. Recuerdo que repartía besos, sonrisas y abrazos a todas horas, que los motes eran su afición y mi torpeza su mas que divertido entretenimiento. A pesar de eso nunca lo hizo con mala intención ya que apenas coincidí con el en el instituto, era 4 años mayor que nosotros y supo de mi cuando empecé a salir con su hermano y Alice se convirtió en mi única amiga.

-¿Esa es tu manera de saludarme 10 años después?- dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dije casi en un susurro. Si realmente eche e falta algo durante aquellas noches donde el llanto no cesaba eran sus chistes y sus abrazos. Era la única persona de la que no estaba segura de que tuviese alguna culpa, pero las prisas y el dolor hicieron que le incluyese en el paquete.

-Llevamos 1o años sin saber el uno del otro, y me dices que no sabes que hacer. No has cambiado Bella-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Comprobar que mi hermana no mentía. Quería verte, saber que era de ti, como estabas…-.

-Estoy bien Emmet, gracias por preocuparte. ¿u que tal estas?-.

-Bien. Me case con Rosalie y tengo dos niñas, son gemelas, Lucy y Marie. Mira- dijo sacando su cartera y enseñándome orgulloso la foto de familia.

-Son preciosas- dije viendo la foto, -y Rose sigue tan guapa como siempre-. Desde luego el tiempo no se ha portado mal con ella, pensé, aunque a decir verdad, nunca lo había hecho. Era una rubia espectacular que hacia que tu amor propio cayese al sueño con solo ponerte a su lado, a pesar de ello, su corazón era aun mas grande que su bellaza, y la pareja que hacían era realmente de cuento.

-Tu también estas… estas muy bien Bella-.

-Gracias Emmet-.

-Como veo que no sacas el tema, cosa lógica, solo quiero decirte algo antes de irme, algo que deberías saber desde ese mismo día pero no tuve tiempo de comunicártelo. Yo no sabía nada, ni yo, ni Rose, ni Jasper. Y me encargue de hacérselo pagar a Edward muy gustosamente-.

-¿Qué le hiciste Emmet?- pregunte rápidamente viendo como en su cara se dibujaban esos dos hoyuelos característicos de cuando sonreía.

-¿Le viste ayer y no te fijaste en que tiene la nariz un poco desviada Bella? No es propio de ti dejar pasar detalles en la anatomía de mi hermano- dijo mientras yo sonreía al ver a mi Emmet de vuelta.

-Es tu hermano- dije riéndome ante tal estampa.

-¿Y que? Hizo sufrir a una de mis hermanas. Ante eso, no hay nada-.

-Te he extrañado mucho Emmet- dije por fin. Saber que el no sabia nada, que su confianza en mi y la mía en el siempre fue plena, fue algo que hizo romper en mi un muro que hasta ahora creía invencible. Ver a Emmet me hizo confirmar que no.

-Ven aquí Belli- dijo abriendo sus brazos y abrazándome con fuerza. –No sabes como te hemos extrañado todos. Nos tenias muy preocupados-.

-Belli, hacia 10 años que no lo escuchaba. Afloja un poco que me ahogo- dije viendo como el aire empezaba a encontrar obstáculos para entrar en mis pulmones.

-Lo siento. La falta de costumbre- dijo apartándome por los hombros y mirándome. –Estas increíble. Rose se va a alegrar de saber que estamos "perdonados"- dijo diciendo la ultima palabra con comilla en el aire.

-En realidad si algo me fastidio fue irme sin saber la verdad completa, pero entiéndeme, yo…-.

-No Bella, no hay nada que reprochar. Todos hubiésemos hecho lo mismo que tu, sin ninguna diferencia. Pero nos hubiese gustado saber de ti, por lo menos a los que no tuvimos nada que ver-.

-A mi también, pero era duro… no ha vuelto por Forks, ¿sabes? Mis padres me visitan de vez en cuando por aquí. No saben nada de lo que paso-.

-Vente a cenar con nosotros esta noche. Vamos a casa de mis padres, también les hará ilusión verte. Y conoces a las niñas-.

-Emmet hecho padre… quien lo diría-.

-Son unas nenas de 4 años preciosas Bella. Son increíbles-.

-Son vuestras hijas, estoy segura. ¿Dónde viven…?-.

-Aquí, a las afueras de Port Ángeles. La casa de Forks esta en alquiler, hasta que decidan volver allí una temporada. Te dejo la dirección en esta tarjeta- me dijo dándome una tarjeta con el nombre de los padres, una dirección y un teléfono. –Te apunto el mío detrás por s acaso. ¿A las 9 te viene bien?-.

-Si, salgo a las 8 asíque allí estaré Emmet. Me alegra verte de nuevo- dije sincerándome.

-Y a mi Bella, y a mi. Voy a llamar a Rose y a mis padres. Nos vemos esta noche- dijo abrazándome de nuevo y saliendo por la puerta despidiéndose.

Mire la tarjeta y no pude mas que sonreír. Siempre pensé que mis peores recuerdos me no dejarían vivir sin ellos hasta que no estuviese todo solucionado, y esa visita desde luego empezaba a quedar todo un poco mas claro.

Cerré la tienda y llame a Ángela diciendo que no iría a cenar, que no se preocupase que ya le explicaría todo. No le conté nada, porque sabia que a una palabra y me haría contarle toda la historia completa, y no había tiempo. Cogi un taxi y le di la dirección. Desde luego otra de las cosas que no había cambiado es que el dinero era algo que no faltaba en esa familia, por lo menos esa indicaba el lugar de la dirección, una de las urbanizaciones mas prestigiosas de la zona.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo. Volver a ver a Esme y Carlisle, a lo que consideraba casi como mis padres y en su día me trataron como una hija. Volvía a verles después de irme sin dar ninguna explicación, ninguna despedida, ni siquiera una nota o un mensaje por medio de nadie. No sabia nada, si sabían lo que realmente paso, nada. El taxi aparco y le pague. Baje para encontrarme con una casa enorme, tal y como me imaginaba. Pero a pesar de ser una casa espectacular y bonita, no tenia el encanto de la de Forks, hasta ahora, la casa más bonita que jamás vi.

Camine con poca decisión hasta la puerta, y antes de pensar en las consecuencias toque el timbre. Y antes de lo esperado se abrió la puerta.

-Bella-.

-Esme, sigues igual- dije abrazándola cariñosamente mientras el brazo me era devuelto.

-Y tu estas esplendida querida. Espectacular. Estas guapísima Bella. Cuanto tiempo- dijo abrazándome de nuevo. –Adelante. Estas en tu casa-.

-¿Tu eres Bella? ¿Qué has hecho con la jovencita tímida que conocía?-.

-Carlisle, que bueno verte de nuevo- dije abrazándole cariñosamente a el también. –El tiempo no pasa por vosotros-.

-En cambio a ti te hace mejorar querida. Estas hecha toda una mujer-.

-De 28 años si. El tiempo no perdona-.

-Llegaste- dijo Emmet entrando al recibidor y dándome un beso de bienvenida. -¿Qué os dije? ¿Esta guapa o no?- dijo cogiendome por los hombros de manera orgullosa.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!- gire mi cabeza a la derecha para ver como Rosalie corría en mi dirección y me abrazaba.

-Rose- dije devolviéndoselo. –Vaya día de abrazos llevo- dije cuando nos separamos. –Sigues espectacular después de un parto de gemelas. ¿Qué haces con esta vida?- dije mirándola con cariño.

-¿Pero tu te estas viendo? Estas… estas hecha una belleza-.

-Yo quiero conocer a las vuestras. ¿Dónde estas esas nenas Emmet?-.

-¡Niñas!- gritaron los dos a la vez. –Lily, Marie, venid aquí- repitió Rosalie sin soltarme la mano en ningún momento. Dos pequeñas rubias entraron corriendo a salón y al ver a una desconocida, en este caso yo, se pusieron detrás de las piernas de su padre, que prácticamente las tapaban completamente.

-Niñas, mirad esta es Bella. Es una buena amiga de papa y mama. Saludadla- les dijo Emmet agachándose a su altura.

-Hola. Encantada de conoceros. Soy Bella- les dije agachándome a su altura y tendiéndoles la mano.

-Hola- me dijo la primera –Yo soy Marie-.

-Yo soy Lily- dijo la otra dándome su manita también.

-Sois unas niñas muy guapas-.

-Tienen mis genes Bella. ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo Emmet cogiendola a cada una con un brazo y sacando dos melodiosas carcajadas.

-Vamos a sentarnos a la mesa que ya esta puesta, y Bella tiene que contarnos mucho me parece- dijo Esme cogiendome por los hombros y llevándome hasta su salón.

Fue como un deja vu, como si esta situación ya la hubiese vivido antes, y de cierta manera así era, yo había sido alguna feliz junto a esas personas, me Abia sentido tan integrada en ellos que alguna vez les considere casimir familia de sangre. Pero no era así, las cosas habían cambiado de alguna manera, todos, son excepción, habíamos crecido, pero los sentimientos parecían intactos en el tiempo. Lo que alguna vez creí muerto, como mi relación con Emmet y Rose, parecía que nunca se había parado. Y eso me llenaba de felicidad.

-Y bueno Bela, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- pregunto Carlisle a la hora de los cafés, cuando ya las niñas se habían quedado dormidas.

-Me licencie en literatura inglesa en la universidad de Washington y abrí la librería que siempre dije e Port Ángeles. No me ha ido mal, no-.

-¿Y donde vives ahora?- pregunto Esme.

-En un piso cerca de la librería. Lo comparto con mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad. Ella trabaja en el zoo porque es licenciada en biología marina aunque pronto me dejara para irse a vivir con su prometido-.

-Y tu Bella, ¿tienes un prometido? ¿Te has casado?-.

-No, nada de pareja, ni formal ni informal. Nada, ni quiero- le dije con una sonrisa que no llego a mi mirada.

-Mi hijo dejo escapar la lotería contigo- dijo Carlisle dando vueltas a su café y negando con la cabeza. Mire a Emmet con la pregunta grabada de "¿saben algo?" a lo que me contesto con una negación de cabeza. Ya sabía que no tenía que hablar de más.

-Éramos jóvenes y… bueno, cada uno ha rehecho su vida, supongo-.

-Edward… lamentablemente lo que Edward tiene no se le puede llamar vida. Algún día se dará cuenta de la cantidad de tonterías que hace-. Realmente me dolía hablar del tema, sobre hablar bien de un tema que detestaba, pero no, a ellos no se lo podía decir. A pesar de todo era su hijo, y por muchos años que hubiesen pasado sin saber nada de ellos, apostaba mi cabeza a que se seguían amando. –Y cuando se de cuenta, probablemente sea demasiado tarde para todos-.

-Y el día que eso pase se lo habrá ganado a pulso- dijo Emmet.

-Ayer parecía un empresario de éxito- dije mirando mi café y dándome cuenta de que mis pensamientos habían salido de mi boca sin mi permiso.

-¿Qué has dicho Bella?- pregunto Rose.

-Nada, que ayer Edward fue a mi librería y… y parecía que todo le iba bien, ya esta-.

-¿Qué demonios hacia Edward en una librería?- pregunto Rose. -¿Bella?-.

-Pensé que lo sabíais…-.

-Yo hable con Alice, no con Edward. Bella- dijo Emmet con un tono autoritario que podía dar hasta miedo. La próxima vez deberla de cerrar mi boca con pegamento, y de los fuertes.

-Al parecer Edward quiere edificar en Port Ángeles oficinas, y el terreno elegido es la zona donde esta mi librería. Quiere tirar los comercios de la zona. Pero paga bien, quiero decir, no les deja en la calle. Lamentablemente no tengo intención de vender-.

-¿Que? ¿Y Alice lo sabía? ¿Otra vez?- dijo Emmet al cual parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas.

-Alice decía que no, pero yo le entiendo, es su trabajo o eso creo, porque no se a que se dedica-.

-Es arquitecto, muy bueno en unas cosas y pésimo en otras, como en esta. ¿Cómo va a ser capaz de tirar tantos comercios por…?-.

-A mi me ofreció 500.000 dólares por el mío. Los hay mas grandes y mas pequeños, pero para amortizar tal cantidad supuse que tiene que estar muy seguro de la inversión-.

-Esta loco. ¡Esta loco! El sabe cuanto significa para ti ese lugar Bella- dijo Rose.

-Lo se, pero supongo que para el su trabajo es su vida también. Tendré… tendré que defender lo mío, y ya esta- dije mientras el timbre sonaba en la casa.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Esme acariciándome la mano mientras iba a abrir.

La sala se quedo e silencio, solo roto por los murmullos de la puerta de entrada, donde parecía que Esme se rehusaba a dejar entrar a su invitado sorpresa. Segundos mas tarde me di cuenta del porque. ¿Tenia que aparecer siempre cuando menos le necesitaba?


	3. Capitulo2

**Capitulo 2**

-¿No dejabas pasar a tu hijo a casa por que esta ella? Mama, creí que aquí éramos todos lo suficiente maduros como saber llevar según que situaciones. Mas cuando han pasado tantos años, ¿verdad Bella?- dijo desde el marco de la puerta mirándome fijamente y con su habitual prepotencia.

-Ha sido una cena increíble, pero mañana trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde a casa. Gracias por todo- dije levantándome y hablando todo lo deprisa que era capaz sin que las palabras se me trabasen y no se me entendiese nada.

-No te muevas Bella. No eres tu la que no eres bien recibida aquí- me dijo Emmet aunque yo ya tenia mi móvil en la mano pidiendo un taxi.

-Emmet por favor…- dijo Esme con cara de estar sufriendo por tal incomoda situación.

-No digas eso. Yo… yo os aviso para vernos otros día, ¿de acuerdo?- dije intentando arreglar la solución de la forma mas pacifica posible entre la tensión que empezaba a acumularse en la sala.

-Niñas, despediros de Bella- dijo Rose viendo que aquello no era el ambiente propicio para unas niñas de apenas 4 años. Dos cariñosos besos después madre e hijas desaparecieron por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

-Si, un taxi a la dirección…- dije hablando por el móvil y dando la dirección de la casa mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa, en ese momento para mi, mi salida de emergencia.

-¡Tu!- escuche a Emmet segundos después de colgar. Me gire para ver como iba directo a su hermano, y con muy pocas ganas de ser amigable. -¿Cómo la puedes hacer eso? ¡Eres un maldito miserable…!- decía mientras levantaba la mano a cada paso que daba.

-¡Emmet!- grite corriendo hacia el para ponerme en medio de los dos hermanos. Carlisle y Esme solo miraban con desesperación la escena. –No, no por mi. Ya esta, son negocios pero no es para llegar a estos extremos. Es tu hermano-.

-Dejo de serlo hace 10 años Bella- me dijo mirándome y cogiendome de los hombros. –Algún día tenía que estallar esta tensión, y ha sido hoy-.

-Si Bella, te ganaste el corazón de la familia. Dime el secreto, quiero reconquistarlo otra vez- dijo en tono burlón. Y aun sin verle, sabia que su expresión facial no era precisamente seria. Poco a poco empezaba a entender el comportamiento de Emmet hacia el. 10 años así minan la paciencia de cualquier ser humano. Me gire lentamente para comprobar que su actitud no había cambiado un ápice.

-Eres un cínico Edward. Yo no gane nada, tú lo perdiste por ser exactamente como eres ahora. No ha pasado el tiempo por ti, sigues siendo la misma persona despreciable de hace 10 años, exactamente la misma. Lo que hayas ganado hasta ahora Edward, tardaras poco en perderlo si sigues así. Eres repugnante como persona, y sinceramente, creo que es lo peor que he dicho nunca a nadie, pero no me arrepiento- mirarle a los ojos era una de las cosas más duras a las que me había enfrentado hasta ahora, era una escena que ni en mis peores pesadillas había soñado repetir.

-Tu no sabes nada- me dijo cogiendome del brazo con una fuerza desmedida y acercando su cara a la mía dejándola a penas a un palmo de distancia. El odio en sus ojos era más que evidente, y el miedo y el dolor en los míos desbordaba todo.

-Suéltame- dije con apenas un hilo de voz. –Suéltame antes de que sea yo la próxima en romperte la nariz-. Con un gesto seco me soltó el brazo, e inmediatamente frote la zona donde había agarrado viendo como empezaba a ponerse roja.

-Veo que no habéis tardado en poneros al día- dijo volviendo al marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que te hemos educado algo mejor Edward. La agarras del brazo con tanta fuerza como para dejarlo dolorido después de hacerle una oferta para que rechace el trabajo de sus sueños. ¿En que te has convertido?- pregunto Carlisle que tenia su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mujer que asistía a la escena con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Solo venia ha haceros una visita. Veo que no es el momento- dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta principal. Dos minutos después, y con la sala totalmente en silencio sonó un claxon en la cale, señal de que mi taxi ya me estaba esperando.

-Eso… eso es para mí. Siento mucho la situación, de veras, pero espero volver a veros pronto ahora que por fin retomamos l contacto. Solo si no es ninguna molestia-.

-Tu nunca serás una molestia Bella- me dijo Esme acercándose y dándome un abrazo de despedida. -¿No prefieres que te lleve Emmet? Te saldrá caro el viaje- me decía mientras me despedía también de Carlisle.

-No Esme, no es necesario. Gracias por todo- le dije a Emmet. –Despídeme de Rose y de las niñas-.

-Hasta pronto pequeña- me dijo como en los viejos tiempos.

Salí de la casa dándome cuenta de que la temperatura no era la misma que la de hace unas horas, se acercaba la media noche y se podía sentir el frío si te quedabas mas de la cuenta en la calle y sin nada con lo que abrigarse. Quise dirigirme hasta donde se suponía que debía de haber un taxi, pero allí no había nada. Nada, pero si alguien que debía de haberse ido hace unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le dije sin ningún tipo de intención de ser amable con el.

-Sube- me dijo señalando con el cabeza un coche plateado, precioso, todo sea dicho, pero presumiblemente suyo, algo que termino de convencerme.

-¿Estas loco? No pienso subir a tu coche-.

-Tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres helarte de frío, y eres demasiado buena como para volver a entrar en casa de mis padres y decir que uno de sus hijos te hizo esto. Tu taxi se fue-.

-¿Cómo que se fue?-.

-La palabra correcta seria "lo eche", pero eso no importa. Sube, yo te llevo a casa-.

-No quiero irme contigo Edward. Y si piensas que no soy capaz es porque sigues pensando como un niño de 18 años- dije dándome la vuelta con la intención de tocar el timbre. Pero una mano se poso alrededor de mi antebrazo y como si de una pared delante mía de tratara no tuve mas remedio que pararme.

-Por favor Bella-. ¿Desde cuando la palabra por favor entraba dentro del vocabulario de Edward?

-No quiero saber nada de ti Edward. ¿Qué parte no entiendes? Y suéltame, por favor- le dije mirando como su mano se aflojaba y soltaba mi brazo, donde todavía podía sentir esas cosquillas, las mismas que sentía cada vez que el me tocaba tiempo atrás.

-Solo te pido que me dejes llevarte Bella. No seas cabezota, estas temblando del frío. Serán solo un viaje corto. ¿Qué te puedo hacer?-.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que eres capaz de hacer en 3 minutos Edward?- le respondí mirándole con unos ojos que hablaban por si solos.

-He madurado Bella. Tengo 28 años-.

-No sabes lo que significa esa palabra-.

-¿Quieres dejar de juzgarme sin conocerme? Por dios, han pasado 10 años Bella-.

-¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Que piensas que el tiempo lo cura todo, que e hace olvidar. Pero fíjate Edward, una nueva lección a los 28 años, no lo hace. Me marcaste de por vida, me humillaste delante de todo un pueblo, y lo peor de todo, yo te amaba, te quería porque eras mi mundo entero, y tu te reíste de ello. Destrozaste la confianza que yo podía depositar en cualquier persona. Y a día de hoy, todavía me cuesta. Deberías entender que el tiempo no basta. Y ahora, ¿me haces el favor de llamar un taxi?- dije temblando, pero frío era lo ultimo que sentía en estos momentos en el cuerpo. Hablarle a Edward sin echarme a llorar, era algo con el que jamás hubiese soñado conseguir, y cuando lo hice, una felicidad algo extraña me invadió y no pude evitar disimular una sonrisa que Edward pudo percibir entre su asombro.

-No entiendo de que te ríes. Al igual que no entiendo el porque discutimos sobre algo que paso hace tanto tiempo-.

-Me río porque aquella noche dijiste lo que tenias que decir, yo te lo he dicho ahora, y créeme, pocas veces en mi vida he sentido un alivio parecido. Solo por eso voy a aceptar montarme en tu coche. Pero no me lo tengas en cuenta, ahora mismo estoy demasiado feliz- dije pasando delante suya dirigiéndome hasta su coche.

Me senté a su lado y respire profundamente ates de que el ocupase su sitio y pusiese en marcha el coche, que con un suave ronroneo arranco. Le dije donde vivía, conocía el sitio asíque no hacia falta que yo le guiase. La mayoría del tiempo estuvimos en un incomodo silencio que el se encargo de romper.

-Has cambiado mucho- me dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- me limite a decir.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti?-.

-¿Ahora te importa?-.

-Vamos Bella, solo intento ser amable-.

-Tu amabilidad llega tarde-.

-Eres algo rencorosa. Reconozco que no fue el mejor gesto que pude haber tenido, pero era un adolescente inmaduro con demasiadas malas influencias-.

-No existe escusa para lo que hiciste. Deberías de empezar a asumirlo y no echar las culpas a otros. Esta situación me esta poniendo nerviosa-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¡Por que tu me pones nerviosa! Tu presencia, tu… tu me pones nerviosa si. Me haces recordar cosas que no quiero-.

-Aunque no lo quieras creer yo también he tenido que cambiar a la fuerza-.

-No es que no lo quiera creer, es lo que veo Edward-.

-¿Pero que has podido ver si las dos veces que nos hemos encontrado apenas hemos intercambiado un par de palabras, y las tuyas no han sido precisamente amables?-.

-Se sincero Edward, ¿Cómo hubieses reaccionado tu si fueses yo?-. Después de un rato de silencio su cara seguía con la misma expresión.

-Creo que te puedo entender, nunca me he parado a ponerme en tu lugar, y tengo que reconocer que no es un lugar muy agradable. Pero entiéndeme, lo de tu tienda… es mi trabajo, no…-.

-No estoy así por eso Edward. Yo entiendo perfectamente que sea tu trabajo y lo tengas que hacer, pero para mi es imposible tratarte como un simple viejo conocido-.

-Siento haber vuelto a tu vida Bella, esta claro que no era algo que esperases con ansia-.

-Era algo que rezaba para que no volviese a ocurrir-.

-Cuando todo esto pase supongo que no tendrás que saber nada más de mi nunca-.

-Lo agradecería la verdad-.

-Depende de ti Bella. Lo que tardes en firmar será lo que tarde yo en…-.

-Espera, espera, espera- le dije parándole la frase. –Estas dando por hecho que voy a firmar, ¿verdad?-.

-¿Piensas no hacerlo?-.

-Si, no pienso firmar. Ese sitio significa mucho para mí-.

-¿Mas que 500.000 dolares? Por favor Bella, no tendrás una oferta así por eso en tu vida. Acepta un consejo y véndelo-.

-No quiero hacerlo. Para mi ese local no tiene precio. 500.000 dólares ni se le acerca. Para mi ha sido lo único para evadirme de la realidad, de los recuerdos. Mi único sueño después de lo que paso era abrirlo, y lo conseguí. No serás tu quien arruine mi vida dos veces Edward-.

-Puedes abrir otro, el doble de grande, en una mejor zona. Mismo nombre, mismo todo Bella. Necesitamos las oficinas ahí, es el centro de la cuidad, ya esta todo planeado. Todos han vendido Bella-.

-Yo no lo hare-.

-Bella, te lo pido por favor. Te lo digo como… como lo que yo sea para ti, hazlo, véndelo. Soy uno de los jefes, pero mis superiores… ellos han conseguido todo lo que se han propuesto Bella, y quizá no de las mejores maneras-.

-Me da igual. No podéis hacer nada de manera legal para quitármelo. Mientras eso siga así, yo seguiré en mi posición-.

-No sabes donde te estas metiendo-.

-¿Cuándo hemos llegado?- pregunte mirando por la ventana que tenia mi portal justo a mi lado.

-Hace un rato- dijo reposando su cabeza en el asiento y cerrando los ojos. –Te lo digo por última vez Bella…-.

-Gracias por traerme Edward. Buenas noches- dije saliendo del coche sin querer escuchar mas advertencias, ni excusas, ni nada que viniese de el. Por ahora ya había tenido suficiente Edward Cullen.

Como todas las mañanas me encontraba en mi lugar de trabajo, detrás de mi mesa y leyendo una de mis novelas favoritas. No me apetecía innovar, quería ir a lo seguro, un libro que me hiciese olvidar mis problemas en la primera línea, y sabia que Cumbres Borrascosas lo lograría. Incluso en mi lugar favorito en el mundo, aquel, me sentía hoy extraña. Solo quería llegar a casa, tumbarme en mi cama y dormir, dormir hasta que el mundo se olvidase que yo existía y me dejase de atormentar con todos los problemas a la vez, asíque hoy cerraría al mediodía y no abriría hasta el día siguiente. Mire mi reloj y v que apenas quedaba cinco minutos para cerrar, marque el libro, lo deje debajo de la mesa y me levante para ir organizando todo. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando escuche como sonaba la campana de la entrada, señal de que la puerta se abría.

Lo siento mucho pero estoy a punto de cerrar. Vuelva mañana por favor- dije sin girarme para comprobar quien era. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me encontraba tan desganada que ni me apetecía encargarme de aquello.

-Pero es que me he perdido- dijo una voz de niño tremendamente dulce. Al girarme comprobé que el niño apenas tenía 8 años. Su pelo dorado y los ojos azules le hacían parecer casi un ángel. Era una autentica monada.

-¿Cómo que te has perdido?- dije saliendo del mostrador y sin poder evitarlo le acaricie el pelo transmitiéndole algo de tranquilidad, ya que el niño parecía estar a punto que ponerse a llorar.

-Estaba con mi papa, pero vi al otro lado de la calle a un amigo de mi colegio, fui a saludar y mi papa ya no estaba donde antes. Hace unos días vino aquí con mi tía, no he venido nunca por aquí asíque no conozco la zona-.

-¿Te sabes el numero de algún familiar? ¿Tu papa, tu mama, tu tía?- pregunte intentándole ayudar en algo.

-No- dijo empezando a sollozar.

-No, no llores, tranquilo. ¿Alguna dirección?-.

-Hoy íbamos a comer a casa de mis abuelos. Yo se donde viven-.

-Esta bien- dije intentando encontrar la parte buena de todo aquello, ya teníamos una posible dirección. A pesar de todo el niño parecía seguir asustado, algo totalmente lógico en esa situación. –Hagamos una cosa. Supongo que sabrás que no es bueno tratar con extraños- le dije agachándome a su altura. El niño solo asintió con la cabeza. –Asíque yo no puedo ayudarte a menos que me presente y seamos ya un poco menos desconocidos, ¿te parece?- le dije sonriéndole a lo que el me devolvió una tímida pero calida sonrisa. –Bien, me llamo Bella, encantada- le dije tendiéndole mi mano.

-Yo soy Simon- me respondió cogiendo mi mano y agitándola levemente. Y a pesar de que estaba segura de que era la primera vez que veía al niño, aquel nombre me sonaba de una manera tremenda, aunque decidí dejar las cavilaciones en otro momento y concentrarme en el pequeño. -¿Me vas a ayudar Bella?-.

-Claro Simon. Cojo mis cosas y nos vamos- dije levantándome. No tarde más de cinco minutos en coger mi bolso y cerrar la tienda. Poco después estábamos los dos montados en mi coche mientras el me dirigía hacia un lugar que cada vez se me hacia mas conocido.

-Hemos llegado- dijo mientras la sonrisa se instalaba en su cara, los nervios desaparecían y empezaba a botar en el asiento dando palmas, algo que casi terminada de confirmar mis sospechas de que no se había equivocado.

-Simon, ¿estas seguro de que esta es la casa de tus abuelos?-.

-Si, ¿a que es bonita?-.

-Preciosa- dije sin poder evitar ahora yo los nervios. –Vamos- dije mientras le abría la puerta y el me cogia de la mano guiándome hasta la puerta, cuando tendría que ser yo quien lo hiciese.

Vi que los coches de la familia estaban aparcados en la puerta, probablemente estarían todos alli. En mas de una ocasión me plantee muy seriamente despedirme de el y darme la vuelta para salir de allí lo mas rápido posible. Lamentablemente no era una opción, le habría preguntado al pequeño quien le trajo hasta alli y el sabia llegar a mi, era pequeño pero inteligente, hasta en una situación desesperada había atado cabos y había llegado a un sitio medianamente conocido.

Los gritos de dentro se escuchaban desde la puerta. Eran gritos de desesperación, de nervios, angustia. Hasta Simon sabia distinguir esas emociones por su cara.

-Me van a regañar mucho- me dijo tirando de mi mano antes de que tocase el timbre. –No quiero entrar-.

-Simon- le dije agachándome a su altura y mostrando una tranquilidad que no tenia. –Solo están asustados porque no estas. Estoy segura que te recibirán con muchas ganas y muchos besos. Son tu familia y te quieren, mucho-.

-Vale, pero por s acaso tu no me dejes- me dijo poniéndose frente a la puerta de nuevo con una seguridad envidiable para mi en esos momentos.

Al tocar el timbre los chillidos cesaron, y una cantidad de pasos a gran velocidad se escuchaban que llegaban hasta la puerta. Esta se abrió de un tiron y 7 caras desencajadas cambiaron su semblante por uno de tranquilidad y alegría que nunca antes en mi vida había visto.

-¡Simon!- gritaron todos cogiendole en brazos y comprobando que iba de una sola pieza, que no tenia ni el menor rasguño echo desde que lo vieron por ultima vez. A pesar de tal agobio, el niño parecía feliz con ver a su familia de nuevo. Nadie se fijo en mi, algo totalmente lógico por otra parte, asíque decidí que mi función estaba cumplida, di media vuelta alejándome de una felicidad que no me pertenecía y de la que no era parte.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella eres tu?- escuche una voz desde la puerta tras la que las demás voces dejaron de escucharse y apareció el silencio.

-Si papi se llama Bella, ella es la que me ha traído- vi como Edward sostenía al pequeño en brazos y como este le contestaba sin soltar sus brazos del cuello. ¿Papi? ¿Edward? ¿Edward padre?

-El niño reconoció la tienda de el otro día y vino porque se había perdido, yo solo he venido a traerle…- pero antes de poder terminar la frase un brazo rodeo mi cuerpo estrechándolo contra el de el. Edward con Simon en brazos me abrazaba, a mí. Yo no pude responder, me quede quieta como una estatua sin corresponderle, no porque no quisiera, si no porque mi cuerpo no sabia reaccionar a nada. Se separo y antes de que nadie pudiese darse cuenta, se seco las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, una imagen que aunque quisiese ignorar era mas fuerte que yo. Edward Cullen llorando, ver para creer.

-Gracias Bela, gracias de verdad- dijo besando la frente de su hijo al que no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

-Ves como te iban a recibir con besos- le dije picándole en la barriga haciendo que riese a carcajadas. –Tenia miedo de… bueno, los gritos se escuchaban…- dije haciendo gestos.

-Ya, estábamos todos un poco… nerviosos, si-.

-Normal- dije intentando que aquello se llevase de la forma mas normal posible.

-Creo que jamás me he alegrado tanto de ver a una persona, ni siquiera ayer. Eres un ángel Bella- me dijo Emmet abrazándome con fuerza.

-Necesito respi…-.

-Si respirar, ya, lo siento- dijo apartándose y cogiendo a Simon en brazos. –Hoy tendrás razón doble de cosquillas pequeño granuja- dijo echándoselo a los hombros.

-El si que es un ángel- dije en un susurro que no quería decir en voz alta, aunque supe enseguida que mi intención distaba mucho de la realidad.

-Si que lo es, si- dijo Edward mirándome y sonriendo.

-Entra Bella, quedas invitada a comer. Estas en tu casa, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti después… después de traerle- dijo una emocionada Esme.

-No Esme, de verdad que no es necesario, no fue ninguna molestia. Además, ni siquiera sabia que era familia vuestra hasta que no aparque. Solo quiero ir a mi casa y descansar-.

-De ninguna manera. Tenemos que agradecerte esto de alguna forma…- dijo Carlisle esperando a que fuese yo la que dijese la respuesta.

-Ver vuestra alegría y al niño contento es las que suficiente-.

-Vente a cenar- dijo de pronto Edward.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ven a cenar con Simon y conmigo. Cuando puedas. Y cuando quieras-.

-Yo…-.

-Si, vente a cenar con papa y conmigo. Vente Bella, vente- decía Simon desde los brazos de Jasper, un Jasper al que veía después de 10 años y seguía igual.

-Hola Bella- me saludo.

-Hola Jasper. Simon yo no se si voy a poder…-.

-Claro que puedes, antes me dijiste que ya te ibas a tu casa-.

-A descansar pequeño…-.

-¿Y no vas a cenar?-. Confirmado, el niño era muy persuasivo y yo no podía decirle que no a esa carita, me superaba.

-Esta bien, este sábado cenare con vosotros. ¿Contesto?-.

-Mucho- contesto Edward con idénticas sonrisa a la de su hijo.

-Os dejo disfrutar el momento. Hasta pronto familia- dije despidiéndome con la mano y sabiéndome a mi coche mientras los Degas se agrupaba para despedirse delante mió.

Al perderles de vista sabia que me estaba metiendo demasiado en algo de lo que me había costado mucho salir. Tedia que esta vez no fuese diferente.

**Holaaaaa!Como estais? Bueno, recien llegada de mis vacaciones de julio, y como prometi nuevo capitulo. Quedo cortito porque ando espesita de ideas, el verano ya se sabe, las neuronas descansan y las mias no son la excepcion jajaja Pero bueno, poco a poco ire retomando la historia que espero que quede como quiero. Tengo una idea para la proxima asique quiza escriba las dos a la vez, ya lo hice una vez y no me fue mal. Espero que todo ande bien, y como siempre, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones, etc, un cmentario y las tendre sin ninguna duda en cuenta.**

**Mil gracias por seguir comentando las historias a pesar de que yo no escriba, es increible verlos despues de tanto tiempo jojo**

**Nos vemos prontooo!**

**Un besitooo**


	4. Capitulo3

**Capitulo 3**

-¿En que momento te metiste en este lío Bella?- me pregunto Ángela mientras me hacia la manicura.

-Y yo que se Ángela. Fue el momento, que el niño lo pidiese de esa manera… mira no se- dije desesperada intentando no mover las manos.

-¿Cuándo despertó tu instinto maternal?-.

-¿Qué dices? A mi no se me despertó nada Ángela-.

-Bella, a ti los niños ni te van ni te vienen, y ahora te lo pide uno y vas a cenar con el hombre que mas odias en el mundo. Dime como llamas a eso-.

-Lo se, no tiene nombre. Pero es que es tan mono Ángela. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo-.

-Posiblemente. Esto ya esta. ¿Vas a ir así?- dijo señalándome de arriba abajo con el dedo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esto?- pregunte sin entender nada.

-No nada, nada. Nada si vas al parque Bella. Cullen te ha invitado a cenar-.

-Con su hijo- recalqué mientras me levantaba y empezaba a preparar el bolso. No encontraba nada de malo a mis vaqueros pitillo, mi camiseta y mis zapatillas.

-¿Y por eso tienes que ir…así? El pantalón es aceptable, la camiseta también, pero las zapatillas... ¿No puedes ponerte unos tacones?-.

-Sabes que los odio-.

-Pero es algo necesario si quieres quedar presentable. Ponte los negros que te regale estas navidades, y con la chaqueta a juego, refresca- dijo buscando por mi armario hasta encontrar de lo que hablaba y ponérmelo como si yo solita no supiese. –Ves, mucho mejor, así parece hasta que te has arreglado-.

-Jaja- le dije yo en un tono cansado y de burla.

-¿Qué harás tu cuando yo ya no este aquí para decirte como vestirte?-.

-Vestirme como yo quiera- dije dándole un abrazo donde a pesar de todo, yo sabia que la echaría horrores de menos. Poco después sonó el telefonillo.

-Vamos, tus chicos te esperan- me dijo dándome un cachete en el culo a modo juguetón.

-¿Mis chicos? ¿Te estas escuchando?- le dije a gritos por la casa.

-Algún día tendrás que perdonar y olvidar Bella- me contesto.

-¿Si?- pregunte.

-_Somos nosotros Bella. Te esperamos abajo_- me contesto la voz de Edward.

-Si, ya bajo- dije colgando. –Ángela me voy-.

-Pásatelo bien- me contesto antes de que cerrase la puerta. "Como si eso fuese posible" conteste en voz baja una vez estaba cerrada.

Baje las escaleras tan deprisa como me permitía mi escasa habilidad con los tacos y mi nulo equilibrio sobre ellos. Los odiaba, no porque fuesen feos, admiraba a las personas que podían andar sobre ellos toda una noche sin torcerse un tobillo en cualquier superficie, para mi eso era un imposible, superado ya por la experiencia de conocerme todos los suelos de os locales de la ciudad por su culpa. Era un odio trabajado a base de tiempo. Abrí el portal y los dos me esperaban en la puerta de su coche. Vestidos de manera similar, una camisa de color claro y pantalones vaqueros, se veían realmente adorables, un pensamiento que aparte rápidamente de mi cabeza, la palabra adorable no podía ir en la misma frase que Edward si no llevaba un "no" a lo largo de ella.

-Hola- salude tímidamente haciendo un torpe gesto con la mano. Si, volvía a estar nerviosa.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Simon viniendo hacia mí con la intención de darme un beso. Me agache para que mi mejilla quedara a su altura y no tuviese problemas de cuello si seguía así. Con toda la naturalidad el mundo me cogio de la mano y me llevo hasta donde estaba su padre.

-Buenas noches Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se debatía entre darme un beso, la mano o algo, lo notaba, asíque fui yo quien descarto las demás opciones.

-Hola Edward- dije tendiéndole la mano. No pensaba ir más allá de ese toque, ni esta noche, ni nunca.

-Vámonos que tengo hambre- dijo Simon subiéndose a la parte de atrás del coche y abrochándose el solo el cinturón, un gesto realmente admirable para un niño de solo 8 años. Ambos imitamos su gesto y pronto estábamos ya en la carretera.

-Estas muy guapo Simon- le dije para romper el incomodo silencio solo roto por la música del CD.

-Quería ponerse guapo para la ocasión, ¿verdad campeón?- le dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo a través del retrovisor.

-Tu también estas muy guapa Bella. ¿Pero por que las chicas lleváis esos zapatos tan altos?-.

-Cierto, me uno a la opinión de Simon. Además, tu nunca has llevado eso, lo odiabas-.

-Muchas gracias, y si, los odio, un odio justificado, pero Ángela me ha obligado, dice que así parezco un poco mas arreglada. Cosas que solo ella entiende, no me preguntes-.

-Yo creo que vas perfecta- dijo Edward mirándome durante un par de segundos.

-La carretera, por favor- dije desviando mi mirada al frente. -¿Y a donde me lleváis?-.

-Vamos a su restaurante favorito- dijo señalando con la mano a Simon que tenia en su cara una sonrisa increíble. –Es… bueno, no es muy tranquilo, pero esta hecho para padres y niños. Es algo así como una recreación del antiguo oeste y hay espectáculos para niños con vaqueros y esas cosas. Esta bien-.

-¿Te gusta el antiguo oeste Simon?- le pregunte al pequeño.

-Si, los vaqueros son geniales-.

-¿Y te gusta leer?-.

-También-.

-Pásate por la tienda cuando puedas y te regalo un par de libros de vaqueros que estoy segura que te van a encantar-.

-Gracias Bella- me dijo dando palmadas.

-Eso lo has aprendido de Alice- dije en voz alta, algo que no era mi intención. Edward giro su cabeza y no pudo evitar reír. Cuando nosotros aun éramos algo siempre decía que Alice tenía una extraña afición por celebrar todo con palmas y saltos.

-Veo que todavía te acuerdas de las cosas-.

-Si- dije y sin más volví a callarme y a mirar por el retrovisor.

Edward aparco con elegancia el coche delante de dicho restaurante 10 minutos mas tarde. Baje del coche intentando colocar bien mis pies y quitarle a los tacones la intención de doblarme el tobillo. Una vez de pie, supe que la primera batalla estaba ganada. Me puse a uno de los lados del niño y entramos al restaurante. Era exactamente lo que había dicho Edward, un lugar creado para los niños donde los padres podían sentirse también a gusto, pero sin poder evitar las risas de los niños. Nos sentamos en una mesa con bancos, mientras ellos se ponían en frente mía y elegían a comida, yo me dedique a mirarles sin saber muy bien por que. Edward parecía realmente un buen padre preocupado por su hijo, y no hacia falta observarles mucho para saber que se adoraba mutuamente, algo que hacia que mi curiosidad aumentase. Solo ellos dos, ¿y a madre?

Pedid lo primero que v en la carta, pues mi estomago aquella noche no estaba muy receptivo, los nervios no son precisamente los mejores acompañantes para que el hambre haga acto de presencia. Aunque probablemente en la tranquilidad de mi casa, esa misma noche atacaría la nevera con infinitas ansias.

A pesar de todo, fue una velada increíblemente agradable. Simon era aun niño muy ocurrente, muy espabilado para su edad y con una dulzura tremenda. La complicidad con su padre saltaba a la vista, y estar con los dos, aunque me costase reconocerlo, no fue ninguna tortura.

-¿Puedo papa, puedo?- pregunto el niño señalando a la zona donde empezaba a agruparse la gente para un nuevo espectáculo.

-Si, pero te quiero a la vista campeón- dijo gritándole la ultima parte de la frase, porque el niño ya había salido corriendo para colocarse en primera fila.

-Vete a disfrutar con el, yo puedo quedarme aquí, no hay problema- dije viendo como Edward no perdía de vista nada del espectáculo.

-No importa, ya lo he visto mil veces-.

-Ya- dije siendo ahora yo quien se quedaba mirando hacia la zona del espectáculo. Simon parecía pasárselo en grande, a pesar de haberlo visto incontables veces como había dicho su padre ya. Hasta ahora nunca me había parado a pensar en niños pequeños, la vida pasa demasiado deprisa y cuando te quieres dar cuenta tienes 28 años y no tienes ni pareja, ni hijos ni ningún proyecto en familia. Quería, deseaba quitarme de la cabeza la absurda frase que Ángela me había metido en la cabeza sobre el "instinto maternal", pero cuanto mas quería olvidar, con mas fuerza se aparecía en mi cabeza.

-Bella, ¿quieres saber algo?- me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Absurdas, si, absurdas.

-Yo…- ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza antes? No…- no… no- dije sin apenas convicción.

-Contestare todo lo que quieras Bella, no tengas miedo a preguntar- dijo sonriendo como antes… ¡Bella! Me regañe mentalmente. ¿Acaso estaba olvidando frente a quien estaba?

-Es solo curiosidad, de verdad Edward no quiero ponerte en ese compromiso…-.

-¿Es sobre su madre verdad?- me dijo mirándome pero sin perder esa sonrisa de su rostro. Hablar de ella parecía no afectarle más de lo necesario. Pero, ¿como narices lo había adivinado? –Siempre te leí muy bien, acuérdate, sigues siendo igual de transparente para mí-. Aquella respuesta estaba muy lejos de dejarme a gusto, feliz y tranquila. Aunque supongo que mi cara de sorpresa descubierta cuando me lo pregunto también le ayudo.

-Si, pero no hace falta que me respondas, entiendo que sea complicado para ti…-.

-No lo es. ¿Quieres saberlo?-.

-Solo si tu quieres contármelo-.

-¿Por qué no haría? ¿Recuerdas a Tanya?- me pregunto. Tanya Denali, complicado olvidarla. Si alguna vez tuve celos de alguien, fue de ella. No era precisamente lo más inteligente que había pasado por la tierra, pero siempre tuvo la atención de Edward, algo que yo deseaba desde la primera vez que la vi. No la culpo, era una chica realmente espectacular si hablamos de físico, intelectualmente dejaba mucho que desear. Afirme con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima. –Ella es su madre-.

-Vaya- dije, aunque realmente no era una gran sorpresa, era de imaginarse que terminarían juntos. –Al final… bueno, al final ganó-.

-Gano… ¿Soy un trofeo o algo así?-.

-Para ella tu si lo eras, nunca quise entrar en ese juego, creía que por alguna extraña razón tu me habías elegido a mi y ella me daba igual. Pero era complicado-.

-No me extraña escuchar eso viniendo de ella. El caso es que cuando pasó… todo aquello, yo empecé a salir con Tanya. Realmente no era amor, nunca lo fue, solo sexo…-.

-Ahórrate ciertos detalles por favor- dije intentando olvidar esa ultima parte.

-Si, lo siento. El caso es que bueno… éramos jóvenes adolescentes, recién salidos de casa, universitarios ricos con las ideas poco claras y con ganas de vivir la vida. De eso salio Simon poco Desprez de un año de dejar el instituto. Sabes como era Tanya, su meta en la vida era vivir de su cuerpo, un embarazo a los 19 la dejaría secuelas y no quería pasar tan pronto por el quirófano- Edward contaba todo esto mirando al plato y con un tono que dejaba claro que no le gustaba recordar aquellos momentos. –Y yo… bueno, yo tampoco lo querría, pero mis padres, los nuestros, nos obligaron y tuvimos a Simon. Su familia se desentendió de ella, y ella entro en un mundo que la llevo a la ruina. Consumía drogas a todas horas, empezó como algo para divertirse… pero acabo matándola. Simon apenas conoció a su madre 4 meses de su vida, lo que yo tarde en alejarle de el y de mi. Al principio la sola idea de responsabilizarme de el me aterraba, cuando nació me di cuenta de que debía empezar ha asumir las consecuencias. Ahora es mi vida- dijo levantando la cabeza por primera y sonriendo en dirección a donde el pequeño disfrutaba.

-Vaya- dije sin poder creerme su historia. –Edward Cullen aprendiendo. Quiero que quede claro que yo nunca te juzgue como padre-.

-Me llamaste inmaduro-.

-Y creo que sigues siéndolo. La reacción que tuviste en casa de tus padres el otro dia no indica otra cosa. Y que tú y Emmet sigáis peleados después de tantos años me lo confirma definitivamente-.

-¿Y Emmet no es inmaduro?-.

-Emmet tiene ese carácter desde que le conozco. Protege lo que quiere con su vida, eso lo se hasta yo. Eres tu quien debes ir y pedirle disculpas…-.

-No las aceptara-.

-Claro que lo hará. Te adora Edward-.

-No las aceptara hasta que tú no me hayas perdonado-.

-Eso… eso es un tema aparte- dije bebiendo agua dándome cuenta de que los nervios me habían dejado la boca seca.

-Fue el quien me rompió la nariz-.

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo que hiciste…?-.

-Vale, vale, no. Yo me arrepiento de lo que hice y te pido mil disculpas. Pero eso no arregla nada-.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo-.

-Bien-.

-No quiero ser yo el motivo por el que tu familia y tu estáis discutiendo día si, día también. Más cuando tus padres no saben nada. Están locos de desesperación. Aman a su familia y solo ven peleas sin razón aparente-.

-No te martirices, no es tu culpa, es… mía, para variar-.

-Ya…-.

-¿Sabes de lo que mas me arrepiento de todo esto?- dijo de repente con una energía y una intención mas alta que la conversación anterior. Cogio su servilleta y la dejo encima de la mesa con fuerza.

-Debe de ser algo realmente grave por esa intensidad que le pones- dije sonriendo mientras cogia mi copa para beber.

-No haberme quedado contigo. Se que esto junto a ti no hubiese pasado nunca- dijo reclinándose hacia y dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Yo tuve que girar mi cara para no escupirle en la suya el agua que había bebido. Una vez pude recuperar mi respiración le mire como si me estuviese hablando en chino.

-¿De que demonios hablas Edward?-.

-Pues eso. ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas Edward, y si no hubiese sido ese día, la tuya habría salido a flote después. Dolió, pero prefiero eso que no enterarme años después con algo más serio-.

-¿Tú piensas que yo nunca te quise verdad?-.

-Si, lo pienso, lo creo… lo se Edward, eso es algo que asumí a la primera. Estoy convencida de que nunca supiste lo que era amar hasta que no nacio tu hijo-.

-Pues te equivocas. Realmente llegue a quererte-.

-¿A si? Dime, ¿antes o después de aquel espectáculo?-.

-No empecé contigo por amor, pero me fui enamorando. Aquel día… aquel día bebí, y comieron de tal manera la cabeza que accedí ha hacerlo. Cuando me levante y recordé creeme, no debía de estar mucho mejor que tu-.

-¿Qué ganas ahora contándome esto Edward? ¿Quieres que te crea? ¿De veras piensas que puedo llegar a creerte?-.

-Pues si, realmente me gustaría que me dieses un voto de confianza…-.

-Yo te di uno y lo quemaste. Eres… no puedo creer que estés haciéndome esto…-.

-Eras tu la que querías hablar de lo que ocurrió-.

-Si, hablar, saber que se te paso por la cabeza para humillarme de aquella forma, no creía que fueses capaz de volver a reírte de mi otra vez y encima en mi cara-.

-¡No me estoy riendo Bella! Te estoy contando la verdad. ¿Por qué te mentiría ahora?-.

-¡No lo se Edward! Yo… por dios, es verte y me entran ganas de pegar a alguien. Me hiciste mucho daño, me rompiste el corazón maldita sea, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? ¿Qué la persona a las que mas amas en este mundo de humilde y te tire como un paluelo usado? No, no lo sabes, porque si no, no estarías diciéndome estas cosas-.

-Bella, ¿tú sigues sintiendo algo por mí?-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero te estas escuchando Edward? Tu… yo… eep… olvídalo, ¿quieres?-.

-Responde Bella-.

-¿Qué si te quiero? si, te quiero, pero lejos de mi. ¿Te gusta la respuesta?-.

-No olvides que siempre fuiste una mala mentirosa-.

-Entonces veras que ahora mismo no estoy mintiendo-.

-Lo que digas. ¿Nos vamos campeón?- dijo girando su cabeza y sonriendo a Simon que venia hacia nosotros corriendo con un globo en forma de espada.

-Si papi, ya podemos irnos-.

Recogí en un tiempo record mis cosas y salimos de allí. La tensión en el coche era tal que hasta el pequeño respondía a las preguntas de su padre con monosílabos que terminaban con la voz rota del niño. Fue un viaje largo, o por lo menos a mi se me hizo eterno.

-Ya… ya hemos llegado- dijo Edward apagando el motor.

-Si, gracias… gracias por la cena chicos. Y recuerda Simon, venme a visitar cuando quieras- le dije mirando para atrás y guiñándole un ojo sacándola la primera sonrisa del viaje.

-Si Bella, buenas noches-.

-Que duermas bien Bella- dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de que yo pudiera apartarla. ¡Malditas cosquillas que dejaba su toque!

-Hasta pronto chicos- dije bajando el coche a toda prisa. Esta vez iba preparada y llevaba los tacones en la mano. Me daba exactamente igual el suelo frío y áspero, necesitaba quitar de mi vista ese coche, y cuando antes mejor.

Metí las llaves a la primera en la cerradura a pesar de que todo mi cuerpo temblaba, fui consciente de que hasta que no entre el coche no arranco y vi como ambos se despedían con la mano de mí. Abrí la puerta de mi casa para ver a Ángela asomada al balcón.

-¿No te han dicho que cotillear es de mala educación?- dije tirando los tacones y tumbándome en el sofá.

-Solo si te ven, y contigo ya perdí toda hace tiempo. ¿Qué tal la noche?- pregunto poniendo mis pies en sus piernas y empezando a masajearlos.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- dije cerrando los ojos y relajándome.

-Lo se, ahora habla-.

-Normal supongo, cenamos, hablamos y volvimos. Nada que no esperase- dije intentando ver que parte de aquello era mentira, porque desde luego que Edward confesase ciertas cosas no entraba en mis planes, ni siquiera en los mas locos.

-Mientes- me dijo totalmente convencida.

-Arggg- dije levantándome y perdiendo la poca calma que había conseguido reunir. –Odio que me leáis tan bien-.

-¿Eso te lo dijo Edward, no?- dijo con una mueca divertida en la cara.

-¿Quién si no?- dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

-Te lo dije- se escucho a través del pasillo.

-¿Qué me dijiste que?- pregunte antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

-Que tendrías que empezar a perdonar. Creo que ha llegado el momento-.

-¡No!- dije para cerrar mi puerta de un portazo.

No me moleste ni en quitarme el poco maquillaje que llevaba, ni siquiera me cambie al pijama. Me tumbe en la cama, el único sitio que aprecia aceptar el mundo que quería para mi. ¿Olvidar? ¿Perdonar? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco y había sido el quien olvido lo que me paso? ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo si cada vez que veo sus ojos me recuerda a ese momento?


	5. Capitulo4

**Capitulo 4**

_Tilín tilín_

¿Había algún cartel en la puerta del local donde pusiese que se regalaba algo? Apenas eran las 11 de la mañana de aquel sábado y parecía que medio Port Ángeles había pasado por mi librería. Cuando el dolor de cabeza ataca a tu persona, el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada puede convertirse en tu peor enemigo.

-¡Bella!- un pequeño tornando se coló por la puerta antes de que se cerrase, y antes de darme cuenta le tenia abrazado a mis piernas con una sonrisa deslumbrante que consiguió contagiarme.

-Simon, que sorpresa- le conteste besándole a parte superior de la cabeza. –Edward- me limite a contestar el sujeto que esperaba al otro lado del mostrador.

-Bella, un gusto volver a verte- dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, un gesto que me ponía sumamente nerviosa, mas si venia de el.

-Te estado esperando para darte esos libros que te prometí- dije volviendo al pequeño y despeinándole un poco cariñosamente. Hacia un mes de aquella cena, tiempo en el que no volví a tener ningún tipo de contacto con la familia Cullen en persona, solo unos mensajes de Emmet y Rose que agradecía sinceramente.

-Enano, vete a ver que libros quieres. Ahora vamos Bella y yo- le dijo Edward animándole a dejarnos solos de una manera muy sutil… solo para Simon.

-Vale- dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia la zona infantil mientras su padre no apartaba la vista de mí. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora?

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije sentándome en la silla y cruzándome de brazos. Por mi parte seria absurdo aparentar que estaba ocupada.

-Vaya, ¿así recibes a todas las visitas?-.

-Así te recibo a ti. ¿Qué quieres?-.

-No vengo como Edward, vengo como directivo de…-.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué le trae por aquí señor Cullen?-.

-Nos urge la firma de la venta del local y…-.

-No firmo- repetí por enésima vez.

-Ya… me… nos gustaría negociar con usted-.

-¿Negociar? No tienen nada que ofrecerme a cambio de…-.

-Por favor. Solo unas horas. He reservado mesa para…-.

-¿Qué? ¿Así es como negocia… la empresa?-.

-Así es como prefiero negociar con usted. ¿Qué dice?-.

-Que no-.

-Vamos Bella, es solo una cena para hablar tranquilamente de la situación-.

-Yo veo la situación muy clara-.

-Pues no lo esta. ¿Aceptas? ¿Por favor? Si después sigues diciendo que no te prometo que dejaremos el tema aparte…-.

-¿Me lo prometes?-.

-¿Necesitas un contrato o algo similar?-.

-Viniendo de quien viene, si. Pero me fiare de tu palabra… una vez más. Esto no puede terminar bien- dije negando con la cabeza.

-El viernes, a las 9 en el Bella Italia-. Vi como no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. Era raro ver a Edward no saber, o no poder disimular sus sentimientos en algo tan serio como eso, pero fue un gesto que me agrado, aunque yo no quiera demostrarlo.

-Simon, ¿viste algo?- grite intentando salir de la situación. Al poco tiempo el pequeño apareció con un puñado de libros que abultaban mas que el casi.

-Papi, hay un montón de libros allí- dijo señalando con ilusión la zona infantil. –Hasta tienen un escenario con marionetas y todo-.

-Hacemos teatro de marionetas una vez al mes- le dije a Edward explicando lo que el pequeño decía para que quitase esa cara de estar escuchando chino. –Varios amigos nos juntamos y representamos los clásicos de la literatura en marionetas para los pequeños, es una buena forma de aficionarles y que les guste-.

-Vaya, este sitio es… diferente-.

-Si lo es- le respondí, siendo esta vez yo, la que le miraba a los ojos con dureza.

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunto sacando la cartera.

-Nada, regalo de la casa. Disfrútalos mucho- le dije a Simon metiéndoselos en una bolsa y dándoselos con cariño.

-No Bella, son muchos, la mitad…-.

-Insisto- dije son una sonrisa lo mas sincera posible. ¿Mi deseo? Que saliesen pronto de aquel lugar antes de que fuesen los que colmasen el vaso y mi cabeza reventase.

-Muchas gracias Bella- dijo el pequeño arrastrando la bolsa hasta que su padre la cogio y le ayudo a abrir la puerta.

-A vosotros por la visita-.

-Recuerda. El viernes- dijo antes de salir poniéndose sus gafas de sol y dirigiéndome una sonrisa que termino de agotar mis posibilidades.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- me pregunto Ángela desde el sofá riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡No te rías! ¡Y no lo se!- dije acompañándola en el sofá. Las risas, desde, luego, en ese momento, estaban reservadas solo para ella.

-¿Quieres un consejo?-.

-Por favor- dije incorporándome y cogiendole la mano.

-Perdónale, olvida todo y vuelve con el-.

-¿¡Pero estas loca! A ti los planes de boda te han trastocado la cabeza seriamente-.

-Vamos Bella- dijo incorporándose ella también y cambio el gesto a uno mas serio. –Yo… mira, yo no viví aquel momento contigo, y tampoco le conozco, pero por lo que me cuentas… Bella, influye sobre ti de la misma manera que antes. No ha cambiado tanto la cosa, ¿no?-.

-Si, claro que ha cambiado, si ha cambiado Ángela. Yo he crecido, tengo las ideas mas claras, y se que le… que no le quiero Ángela- ¿Por qué no podía decir ahora la palabra "odio"?.

-¿Pero eso me lo dices a mi o a ti misma Bella? ¿Estas segura de que no se te caen las babas cuando le miras?-.

-No estoy… ¡Ángela! Sigue siendo guapo y esas cosas, pero soy una persona madura capaz de controlar ciertos instintos, sobre todo esos-.

-No hace falta que lo jures- dijo volviendo al tono cómico que dejo minutos atrás. –Vamos Bella, ¿Qué te cuesta? Todos de alguna manera lo hemos pasado en el pasado. Y el destino ha querido que te vuelvas a juntar con esa familia. Si ya sufriste una vez, ¿Por qué otra de nuevo? Son gente buena por lo que cuentas Bella. Ol- vi-da to-do- me dijo dándome golpes en la cabeza con cada silaba que dacia.

-¿Por qué piensas ahora así? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente?-.

-Pues mira- dijo poniéndose de pie, -porque desde el día que llegaste a casa después de ver a toda la familia junta, vi… se podía ver en ti algo distinto, algo que tenia el suficiente potencial para hacerte feliz. Bella, esa gente te hace feliz porque una vez fue parte de ti. Abre de nuevo tu corazón. Esta vez sabrás ser mas fuerte, y ellos no decepcionarte- me dijo besando la cabeza y saliendo hacia su cita con Ben.

Nada mas salir cogi un cojín, me lo puse frente a mi cara y chille tan alto, lo suficiente como para quedarme ronca durante los próximos 5 años. ¿en que momento todo había dado un giro tan enorme como para plantearme siquiera en perdonar? ¿Cuándo?

-A la Bella Italia por favor- le dije al taxista comprobando que llevaba todo lo necesario en el bolso. Había decidido acudir a la reunión en taxi, algo poco glamoroso, pero si queríamos hacer honor a la verdad, era mucho peor mi camioneta, a la cual yo amaba, pero demasiado poco adecuada para la ocasión.

Di una rápida mirada al espejo del conductor para comprobar que todo el maquillaje seguía en su sitio, y que el escote seguía tapando lo que debía de tapar, aunque esto no fuera mucho. Era la primera vez que me arreglaba para una reunión de trabajo. El maquillaje, el vestido, los tacones, el bolso… todo eso nunca hubiese salido de mi, si no fuera porque el que me estaba esperando era Edward. Maldije en voz baja cuando volví a darme cuenta de que Ángela, una vez mas, llevaba toda la razón, y Edward influenciaba demasiado en mi.

El viaje era largo, asíque me entretuve viendo de nuevo las cosas de mi bolso. Estaba tan poco acostumbrada a prepararlo que siempre me parecía raro ver aquello. Mi móvil, las tiritas para las mas que posibles rozaduras del zapato debido al poco uso, un libro de bolsillo aunque no sabia para que y un monedero tan pequeño que hasta los billetes parecían luchar por salir de ahí.

-Señorita, hemos llegado- dijo el taxista.

-Quédese con el cambio- dije saliendo del taxi y viendo por el rabillo del ojo que llegaba a la hora exacta. Puntal. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Pensé en hacerle esperar, pero pronto desistí, cuando antes entrase, probablemente, antes saliese. Aunque mis ganas de verlo tuvieron algo que ver por mucho que intentara convencerme de lo contrario.

-Buenas noches señorita- me saludo el camarero de la entrada.

-Buenas noches. Me espera Edward Cullen… creo- dije esta ultima parte mas para mi que para el, ya que no sabia muy bien como debía comportarme ante esa situación, gracias a mi nula experiencia en ese tipo de restaurantes.

-Si, ya esta esperándola. Acompáñeme por favor- dijo entrando al comedor y andando entre las mesas. Sin duda era un lugar muy bien decorado, con mucho gusto, y caro, se veía a simple vista que el lugar era caro. Señoras con vestidos mas caros que mi sueldo de un año, hombres con camisa y corbata, platos que parecían manchados por la minima cantidad de comida que llevaban, hacían que sintiese que no encajaba con todo aquello. –Señor Cullen, su visita ha llegado- anuncio el camarero en la ultima mesa del restaurante. Edward tenia tapada la cara por la carta, al bajar esta no pudo disimular su cara de asombro.

-Gracias, puede retirarse- dijo levantándose mientras el camarero una vez echo su trabajo se retiro. –Vaya, llegas pronto- dijo mirando su reloj y sacando la silla de la mesa para poder sentarme.

-¿En serio?- dije sentándome. –Cuando salí del taxi el reloj marcaba las 9-.

-Ya- dijo riéndose y sentándose en frente, -la costumbre. Nunca he tenido ninguna cita donde la chica llegase puntual. A eso me refería con "pronto". Bueno, tu siempre lo fuiste-.

-Claro, eso seria cierto, si esto fuese una cita. Pero no lo es- dije puntualizando muy claramente el motivo de este encuentro.

-Punto para ti señorita Swan. ¿O me dejas tutearte?-.

-Si, puedes llamarme Bella sin problema-.

-Gracias, es muy incomodo tratarte de usted-.

-Nada… el sitio es precioso, por cierto- dije intentando cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Si-.

-Lo decoro Esme- me dijo mirando alrededor y sonriendo de forma orgullosa.

-Tu madre siempre tuvo un gusto exquisito. ¿Es suyo el local?-.

-No, pero la familia tiene invertido dinero en el. Por decirlo de alguna manera, es medio nuestro-.

-Y de comida italiana, sabeos invertir- dije sonriendo.

-Tu favorita si no recuerdo mal-.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunte impresionada por esa afirmación.

-Si- dijo sonriéndole levemente sin llegar a mirarme, como si recordase con cariño aquellos días. –Raviolis con setas-.

-No me lo puedo creer-dije sonriendo incrédula a lo que escuchaba. –Pero… pero si ni siquiera salíamos todavía aquel día. Esa fue nuestra primera cita oficial-.

-Veo que tu también te acuerdas-.

-No he tenido muchas citas mas si te soy sincera. Recordar las que tuve me resulta sencillo. Sigue siendo mi comida favorita-.

-Puedes venir por aquí siempre que quieras. Di que vienes de parte de cualquier miembro de la familia y estarás invitada-.

-Muy generoso por tu parte. Gracias, pero este lugar… digamos que no me siento especialmente cómoda aquí-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Has visto bien el lugar? Esto… esto no va conmigo mucho. Demasiado formalismo, y lo de la cocina moderna no me gusta-.

-Idea de Alice, dice que es lo que se lleva. Personalmente creo que a un restaurante se viene a comer y no a… eso. Punto para ti. Pero no te preocupes, me tome la licencia de pedir para los dos-.

-¿En serio? Espero que hayas aceptado. Sigo siendo igual de especialita en la comida…-.

-Me has confirmado que lo he hecho-.

-Eh…nfff- apoye mis manos en los laterales de la silla y baje la cabeza intentando analizar aquello. ¿A que estacamos jugando? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no era capaz de tenerle odio a es ser que estaba delante mía?

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto alarmado.

-No, no pasa nada, por eso mismo estoy así-.

-Su comida señores. Que la disfruten- dijo el camarero dejando dos platos de raviolis con setas y una botella de agua muy fría en el centro de la mesa. Fui incapaz de aguantar la sonrisa que salio de mi boca, un gesto que pareció agradar y mucho a Edward.

-No los probé aquel día, así que creo que era hora de hacerlo-.

-¿Nunca has comida esta maravilla?-.

-No-.

-Para matarte. Si tuviese medio restaurante italiano viviría aquí, te lo juro-.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasaba?-.

-Nada Edward, déjalo-.

-Vamos Bella, creo que podemos tener la suficiente confianza para que me lo cuentes-.

-Esto es una reunión de trabajo Edward, no-.

-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que podía haber venido cualquiera de mis jefes? Quise venir yo Bella, quise cenar contigo, me daba igual el motivo. No… no seas tan arisca y cuéntamelo- me quise golpear a mi misma cuando aquella concesión no me afecto, ni me molesto. Nada. Incluso me llego a agradar el oírlo. Me odiaba en esos momentos. –Soy todo oídos-.

-No quieres saberlo Edward…-.

-Si te lo pregunto, es porque quiero-.

-Estoy pensando que soy tonta, muy idiota en estos momentos. ¿Qué por que? Porque te miro y no siento odio. Yo… yo estoy diseñada desde hace 10 años APRA odiarte, y en 2 meses vuelves a mi vida y no se como odiarte. Vuelves a manejarme como si tuviese 18 años, y no tengo ningún poder para frenarlo. Me odio por ser así. ¿Te gusta lo que pienso?-.

-No, claro que no. No creo que seas idiota Bella. Simplemente que te habías quedado en un sentimiento fundado en cosas de hace mucho tiempo, y era hora de cambiar, de olvidar supongo-.

-¿Os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo para decirme lo mismo?-.

-¿Has hablado con alguien más de la familia de esto?-.

-De tu familia no, con mi amiga Ángela. No me gusta que penséis eso-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque no me gusta pensar que podéis tener razón. Me costo mucho asumirlo, ahora no se cuanto me puede costar pensar que aquello es agua pasada-.

-Soy el menos indicado para decirte lo que hacer, pero creo que esos raviolis tiene una pinta estupenda y seria una lastima que se enfriasen. ¿Qué te parece mi razonamiento a tiempos mas próximas?-.

-Que estas aprendiendo a decir cosas muy coherentes Edward- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y cogiendo los cubiertos mientras el servia el agua. –Están deliciosos- dije aun con la comida en la boca.

-Me alegro que te gusten- dijo comiendo el de su plato. –Tenias razón, es para matarme no haber comido esto antes. Por cierto, esta tal Ángela, ¿es muy amiga tuya?-.

-Es casi como mi hermana. Sabe as de mi que yo misma probablemente. Pronto se mudara porque se casa y me quedare yo sola, pero me alegro por ella. Ese chico la hace realmente feliz, y para mi no tiene precio-.

-¿Sabes lo que no ha cambiado nada en este tiempo? Tienes un corazón enorme Bella. Me alegro no haber jodido eso-.

-Es complicado olvidar si te lo estén recordando continuamente- dije dándole a entender que no quería hablar mas de ese tema. –Todo lo que teníamos que decir esta dicho ya. Ahora solo queda… vivir, supongo-.

-Brindo por ello- dijo subiendo su copa.

-No pienso brindar con agua. ¿No sabes que trae mala suerte? Creo que mi cupo en la vida ya debe de estar cubierto Edward- dije riendo.

-Eso se soluciona rápido- dijo alzando la mano. En menos de medio minuto, un camarero estaba sirviéndonos una botella del mejor champán del restaurante. –Ahora si, brindo por… por los cambios-.

-Porque el olvido traiga cosas buenas- dije alzando esta vez yo también la mía y brindando.

-El postre estaba estupendo- dije poniéndome el abrigo a la puerta del restaurante mientras Edward pedía las llaves de su coche para acercarse el personalmente y conducir. –Edward- le dije antes de que siguiese andando, -yo me quedo aquí. Tiene que pasar un taxi en breves…-.

-No digas tonterías, yo te llevo a casa. ya se donde vives de todas formas-.

-No, ya has hecho suficiente por esta noche. Ni siquiera me dejaste pagar mí comida…-.

-No he pagado ni la mía. Reconozco que no estuve muy lucido invitándote a mi propio restaurante, pero para la próxima…-.

-¿Cómo que próxima?-.

-¿No nos vamos a volver a ver?- pregunto serio metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Discutámoslo en el coche. Pero que sepas que lo hago solo para que no te mueras del frío- dije riéndome. Parecía que tenía los labios casi morados.

-Bendito frío si eso es así- dijo prestándome su brazo. Debía de ser el champán o que yo también tenía mucho frío, pero ni siquiera me pensé un par de veces si aceptar, asíque pase mi mano por su brazo y caminamos lo mas deprisa posible al interior del vehiculo. –Puf…-dijo frotándose las manos y encendiendo la calefacción del coche.

-Oye, ¿estas seguro de que puedes conducir? Has bebido mucho champán y…-.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente-.

-Si me pasa algo caerá sobre tu conciencia-.

-¿Más aun?- dijo poniendo el coche en marcha y dedicándome una sonrisa cariñosa. Yo tampoco pude reprocharle nada si terminaba las frases mirándome así… ódiate Bella, ódiate.

-Al final no hemos hablado de… eso, bueno, ya sabes- dije mirando la ciudad por la ventanilla.

-Yo no puedo hacer más Bella. Te puedo repetir mil veces los mismos argumentos, todos vana vender, y los abogados siempre encuentras un resquicio legal para quitar locales. Nunca… jamás he hecho esto con otra persona, pero valoro que seas tú, lo que te une a el y lo que sea que nos une a nosotros. Hazlo Bella, se cosas de esa gente que no me gustaría que supieras nunca-.

-¿De que hablas exactamente?-.

-Juego sucio Bella. Son rumores, cosas que se cuentan, nada oficial por supuesto. Pero cuando el río suena…-.

-Agua lleva- dije terminando el refrán.

-Exacto-.

-¿Y por que sigues trabajando para ellos?-.

-No trabajo para, trabajo con. Nadie es jefe de nadie. Pero ellos son familia, y las decisiones siempre se toman por mayoría. Lo que ellos deciden, normalmente, es lo que se cumple. No se como son fuera del trabajo, pero me da igual. Se como son dentro, y son como tigres Bella, lo que quieren lo consiguen. No me gustaría pensar que tu puedas ser la siguiente. Es un consejo-.

-Tomo nota. Pero no quiero vender- dije en un susurro, ahora un poco más asustada respecto a esos tipos.

-Yo no puedo hacer más-.

-Puedes tener la conciencia tranquila- me dije agarrando un segundo su brazo. –Gracias por el consejo-.

-Digo en serio eso de que no me gustaría que te pasase nada Bella- dijo girando la llave y parando delante de mi casa.

-Estaré atenta si eso te preocupa, ¿de acuerdo? No pedo hacer mas-.

-Si pued…-.

-Vender no es una opción-.

-Eres realmente testaruda Bella- dijo riéndose y contagiándome a mi esa sonrisa. Vi como alargo su mano para colocar algún mechón rebelde. Note su tacto mientras bajaba la mano por mi cuello y su sonrisa se convertía en una mueca dulce. Me miraba como si realmente hubiesen pasado años y hubiese reservado esa mirada para mí. Probablemente era la situación, pero yo llegue a creer que si.

-Tengo…-dije girando mi cabeza y señalando con el pulgar mi portal.

-Claro- dijo dejando caer la mano rápidamente y saliendo del coche para abrirme a mí la puerta.

-Creo que eres el único hombre en el mundo que aun abres la puerta del coche a las chicas- dije saliendo y parándome frente a el mientras el de un pequeño empujón la cerraba.

-Hay cosas buenas que nunca se pierden-.

-Gracias por acercarme-.

-No me has contestado la pregunta, ¿volveremos a vernos?-.

-No… no lo se Edward. Necesito mi… mi especio- dije haciendo un circulo a mi alrededor. Un circulo de menos de 1 metro de diámetro, que era lo lejos que le tenia a el de mi en esos momentos.

-Para ponértelo mas fácil- dijo sonriéndome mientras se echaba un poco para atrás y su mirada quedaba en línea recta con la mía. –Vente a comer con toda la familia. Puede ser incluso un paso para arreglar todo con Emmet. ¿Qué te parece? Además, Simon se muere por leerte uno de los libros que le diste-.

-Me alegro de que el gustasen. Llamo a Emmet para confirmarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Puedes llamarme a mí-.

-Llamo a Emmet. Gracias por… por la cena Edward. Realmente me ha gustado-.

-Si, la compañía no ha defraudado. Buenas noches Bella-.

-Buenas noches Edward-. Di un paso adelante después de pensarlo varias veces con la intención de despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, como haría todo el mundo después de la cena.

Notaba su mejilla en la mía, su respiración en mi oreja, mi pulso acelerado hasta el límite. Aquel calor que creí odiar, lo recupere como si llevase añorándolo años de soledad. Gire mi cabeza, lo suficiente para que mis labios rozasen su mejilla donde empezaba a asomarse una incipiente barba. Pareció leer mi mente cuando al mismo tiempo el también la giro y mis labios tocaron la comisura de los suyos.

Y supe que no podía más. Y sus sentimientos parecían responder a la misma manera que a los míos. Su mano voló a mi nuca y las mías a su cara y nos besamos. Nos besamos como si nuestras bocas llevasen años esperándose, como su nunca nada nos hubiese separado. Le bese porque quería, lo sentía, me apetecía, y de alguna manera sabia que era el camino para olvidar el pasado. No pensé en el mañana, ni siquiera en el minuto siguiente. No me odie, no me odiaba por estar tan cerca de el, por besarle, por querer de aquella manera tan fuerte el besarle. Mi cuerpo necesitaba ese cariño que llevaba anhelando 10 años, necesitaba su cariño como siempre lo había hecho, y como siempre lo había escondido.

Su lengua delineo mi labio superior y no tarde en darle ese acceso a mi boca. Era una batalla donde no había perdedores, y el único premio era

el placer del reencuentro. En aquel beso la urgencia, la pasión y las ganas de disfrutar el beso se repartían a partes iguales. Poco a poco el beso fue parando, con pequeños piquitos y caricias en la cara. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y con sus manos todavía en mi cara me miro, serio pero con dulzura. Sus pulgares en ningún momento dejaron de acariciar. Sabia que intentaba ver en mis ojos, y no lo iba a encontrar.

-No me arrepiento- le dije en un susurro. –No se porque, pero no cambiaria lo que acaba de pasar-.

-Es… una buena noticia, desde luego- respondió dejado ver un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa. –Yo tampoco- dijo volviendo a acercar nuestras caras para darnos otro beso, lento, sin prisas. –Tómalo como quieras, pero realmente necesitaba esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Te he echado de menos-.

-No me arrepiento, pero esto no significa nada más que esto Edward-.

-Lo se- dijo pegando su frente a la mía. –Pero creo que hemos avanzado algo, ¿no?-.

-Si- dije en una risa nerviosa. –Ahora si que… bueno, yo llamo a… yo te llamo para lo de la cena-.

-Perfecto- me contesto sacando a relucir esa sonrisa perfecta. –Buenas noches- se despidió besándome la frente y metiéndose en su coche para perderse entre la oscuridad de la calle.

Subí las escaleras como un robot teledirigido, como si el cerebro estuviese fuera de mi cuerpo y me mandase las instrucciones desde la distancia.

-¿Ya estas aquí? ¡Que tal la cena?- escuche que preguntaba Ángela desde su cama en la habitación.

-Solo espero que esta vez también lleves razón- me limite a contestarla.

-¿Acaso tú lo dudas?-.

¿Yo? Yo ya no sabia ni que pensar.


	6. Capitulo5

**Capitulo 5**

-Vas a desgastar el móvil Bella- dijo Ángela desde la cocina.

-Quizá- fue lo único que pude decir dejándolo en la mesa del salón, otra vez. Llevaba toda la mañana pendiente de el. ¿Qué diablos tenia que hacer yo? ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de manejar esta situación? ¿Y el libro de instrucciones?

-¿Por qué no le llamas de una vez?-.

-¿Por qué no me llama el a mi?- dije volviéndolo a coger comprobando que la cobertura seguía a tope.

-Porque dijiste que le llamarías tú-. En boca de Ángela todo parecía más sencillo. Luego llegaba el silencio posterior y alborotaba la relativa calma.

-Pero… no se Ángela, no se como lo tengo que hacer ahora. ¿Qué se supone que toca?-.

-Hablar-.

-¿Mas?-.

-Por dios Bella, esto no tiene un manual de instrucciones. Tú haces lo que te salga del corazón, afrontas las consecuencias y rezas para que lo que llegue sea lo correcto y lo deseado. ¿Dónde ves tu los problemas?-.

-En que yo no se lo que me dice el corazón-.

-Claro que lo sabes. Que no quieras escucharlo es un problema exclusivamente tuyo-.

-Pero… Piénsalo Ángela…-.

-Ese es tu problema, que piensas demasiado. Piensas mucho en el pasado, en cuanto lo odiaste, en el daño que te hizo, en lo que tuviste que luchar. ¿Pensaste mucho cuando le besaste? Y a que lo adivino, te gusto, lo repetirías si volvieses a estar en la situación. El mejor momento en 10 años Bella. En 10 años tu mejor momento a sido el beso que le diste a ese hombre. Eso si te dejo reflexionarlo-.

-Se trataba de ayudarme- le dije mientras ella se perdía por el pasillo a su habitación. ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan confuso?

-Vamos a ver Bella- dijo volviendo al salón con su bolso, -yo lo veo todo muy claro. Sigue existiendo entre vosotros algo, algo que desde luego no es odio, ni asco, ni nada de eso. Si estas dispuesta a olvidar tienes que hacerlo con todo, y eso incluye no tener dolores de cabeza por un simple beso…-.

-No fue tan simple- dije recordando el momento.

-Lo disfrutaste Bella. Tu misma dijiste que parecías en una nube. Se te cae la baba simplemente cuando hablas de el-.

-Eso no es cierto- dije mientras el timbre sonaba en la casa.

-Llega pronto Ben- dijo mirando el reloj. -¿Hola?- se escucho a Ángela. Ese no puede ser Ben, pensé.

-Hola- dijo esa voz que llevaba esperando escuchar todo el santo día. ¡Mierda! Pensé viendo las pintas que llevaba. Una camiseta que me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y mis culotes era mi único vestuario. ¡Esto no debía pasar así!

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto Ángela sin tener ni idea de con quien estaba hablando.

-Busco a Bella Swan. ¿Vive aquí no?-.

-¿Para que la quiere ver? Le informo de que si no se apellida Cullen no será muy bien recibido-.

-¡Ángela!- grite desde el salón sin saber donde meterme. "Menos mal que nadie me esta viendo ahora".

-Edward Cullen- escuche que decía. Y podía apostar todo a que esa sonrisa demedio lado que le caracterizaba iluminaba su rostro en ese momento.

-¡Hombre, el famoso Edward Cullen! Pasa, te esta esperando. Bueno, más bien esperaba una llamada, pero seguro que le hace mas ilusión la visita. Espero a Ben abajo Bella. Adiós- dijo mientras se escuchaba la puerta cerrarse. Solo los pasos lentos de Edward al acercarse rompían el silencio sepulcral que se adueño del piso. Probablemente ni siquiera estuviese respirando en aquellos momentos. La cabeza asomo detrás de la esquina y me sonrío.

-Hola- dije con el móvil en la mano todavía. Lo mire con la intención de esconderlo. Luego simplemente supe que era un gesto inútil.

-Hola- dijo acercándose y dejando un rápido beso en la mejilla. Podía ver que estaba controlando el reírse.

-Voy a matar a Ángela- gruñí. –Déjame… un segundo- dije señalando mi atiendo.

-No hace falta- dijo cogiendome el brazo con cariño. –Es un pijama. Hasta yo los utilizo Bella, estas en tu casa-.

-De acuerdo- dije mirando alrededor buscando algo que lograse tranquilizarme. No me basto mucho tiempo para comprobar que Edward en aquel momento eclipsaba el resto. –Siéntate, siéntate. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-.

-¿Un café solo es posible?-.

-En seguida- dije corriendo hacia la cocina. Lugar seguro pues no me veía. Puse un poco de café en la taza y lo metí a calentar. En menos de un minutos Edward tenia su café en las manos y a mi echa un flan a su lado.

-Quería hablar contigo- dijo finalmente dejando el café encima de la mesa.

-Si yo también- confesé.

-Tu primero-.

-Creo que los dos queremos hablar de lo mismo- dije con una risa nerviosa que el acompaño. –Lo de anoche…- empecé.

-Lo de anoche para mi fue increíble, asíque si vas a decir algo malo, por favor, no…- dijo negando con la cabeza y una mirada de suplica.

-¿Puedo probar una cosa?- pregunte antes de pensar bien lo que decía. "Ángela me va a volver loca por no pensar".

-Claro-.

No era capaz de mirarle a la cara. no era una persona, que digamos, muy extrovertida, aquellas cosas no eran mi fuerte. Me fije en sus manos, quietas como el resto de su cuerpo. Yo simplemente me inclinaba poco a poco hacia delante hasta notar su aliento en mi frente. Solo entonces, solo al ver que mis intenciones no eran rechazadas levante la cabeza y lo encontré. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, los dos los sabíamos y los dos lo queríamos. Y le volví a besar. Lentamente. Apenas un roce de nuestros labios hacían saltar todos los cortocircuitos de mi cuerpo. Y me hacia dejar de pensar. Aquello se parecía tanto a donde soñaba esta que no quería pensar. ¿Para que? Sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla de arriba abajo suavemente. Un toque tan sutil como la brisa. Me separe de el con la misma lentitud con la que me acerque. Pero mi cuerpo no se movió, solo mi cabeza, lo suficiente para poder respirar un poco algo que no fuese el.

-¿Te ha gustado?- me pregunto casi en un susurro.

-Si anoche no me arrepentí no voy ha hacerlo ahora-.

-¿Qué querías ver con esto?-.

-Que besarte parece ser la única manera de olvidar. Solo tú haces posible que olvide mi pasado. ¿Ilógico verdad?-.

-Si puedo arreglar lo que destroce, necesito mi oportunidad-.

-En serio, este tema me da migrañas. No se que hacer… descubrir que eres lo que necesito para olvidar y volver a empezar es muy confuso. Yo… yo me moría por volver a besarte Edward, y me sigo muriendo, pero es que tu sigues siendo Edward-.

-10 años Bella. ¿Crees que sigo siendo el mismo? Creí haberte demostrado que no-.

-Parece que me he quedado un poco estancada- dije llevándome las manos a la cara y echándome para atrás en el sofá resoplando. No dijo nada. Yo tampoco. Ninguno de los dos se movía, pero estaba convencida de que su mirada estaba clavada en mí. Si seguía así mucho tiempo mas mi cabeza iba a reventar, estaba segura de eso.

-Ven- dijo rompiendo por fin el silencio. Agarro con dulzura mis manos quitándomelas de la cara basándolas por detrás de su cuello mientras me rodeaba en un abrazo, que hasta ese momento, no sabia que necesitara tanto. Le rodee el cuello con fuerza, aferrandome al cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Y en esos momentos solo sabia que no quería soltarle.

-No quiero que te vayas- susurre dejando salir mis pensamientos a un centímetro de su oído.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte- dije apretando mas el agarre en torno a mi cintura mientras unas de sus manos acariciaba mi pelo.

-Esto debería ser mas sencillo-.

-Desearía saber cono hacértelo todo mas fácil-.

-Seria un gran detalle- dije con una risa nerviosa sin quitar los brazos de su cuello y mi cabeza frente a la suya. Sus ojos transmitían tanta sinceridad, tanta ternura… -Nunca había visto esa mirada en ti- dije acariciando el contorno de sus ojos impresionada, eran casi hipnóticos para mi.

-¿Y que ves en ellos Bella?-.

-Que dices la verdad. He aprendido muchos sobre quien miente y quien no, y tu no lo estas haciendo. Y eso me asusta. Me asusta que me quieras y… y que yo te vuelva a querer, si es que alguna vez lo deje de hacer-.

-Puedo darte el tiempo que necesites- dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos y besándome la frente mientras mis manos sabían hasta su pelo. El sonrío de medio lado. –Te encantaba mi pelo- me dijo dándome el motivo de aquella sonrisa.

Quedo demostrado que aquella sonrisa era mi perdición, no pude más y le volví a besar. Pero esta vez era un beso más demandante, con urgencia, con la urgencia de recuperar 10 años. Poso su mano en mi baja espalda para atraerme mas a el, como si eso fuese posible. Sin soltarle ni separar nuestras bocas, pase una de mis piernas sobre el quedando sentada encima suya a horcajadas. Cogio mi cara para separarla apenas una milímetros, lo suficiente como poder ver mis ojos y comprobar la situación. Quería llegar a más. En esos mismos momentos quería todo, y lo quería porque no pensaba en las consecuencias, no pensaba porque sabía que aquello era correcto. Asentí con la cabeza solo una vez, no hacia falta mas para saber que no lo hacia por obligación, ni por probar. No. Lo hacia porque lo sentía, por primera vez en muchos años iba a hacer lo que el corazón me gritaba y no lo que la razón decía. Nuestras bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso. Me levante cogiedole de la camisa hasta quedar los dos de pie besándonos, un estado que Abia descubierto era el mejor en el que se podían estar. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos, que apretó contra el con una suave fuerza mientras empezábamos a caminar sin sentido por el salón buscando la puerta. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas para hacerlo todo un poco más fácil.

-Derecha- le dije riéndome y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja viendo que empezaba a abrir puertas sin saber cual era la mía. Entro y cerro de una patada sentándose en el borde de la cama dejándonos igual que estábamos en el salón.

Solo dos segundos separaron nuestras bocas, lo que tarde en quitarme la camiseta de un tiron quedándome solo con mi culote. Me miraba de arriba abajo, observándome, acariciando mi espalda. En un movimiento rápido pero no agresivo fui yo la que se quedo debajo mientras el besaba desde mi cara hasta el elástico de mi ropa interior. Subí mis manos hasta el primer botón de la camisa, desabrochando uno a uno los botones. Metí mis manos acariciando su espalda con mis manos, una espalda claramente trabajada a base de gimnasio. Se la saque por los hombros tirandola a nuestros pies, lejos. La ropa en esos momentos molestaba. Su cinturón fue lo segundo que te ataque.

-Shhh, despacio. No hay prisa- dijo cogiendo mi mano que luchaba contra la maldita hebilla que se resistía a ceder. –Llevo esperando mucho tiempo este momento. Vamos a disfrutarlo- me dijo besando mi mejilla mientras una de sus manos se ocupaba del cinturón la otra viajaba por mi pierna hasta mi cintura continuamente, dejando a lo largo de mi cuerpo sensación indescriptibles.

-Pero yo no se si quiero esperar mas- dije sonriendo y terminando lo que el parecía querer alargar eternamente. En menos de lo que dura un pestañeo sus pantalones estaban desabrochados y el se los quitaba a base de movimientos hábiles. Poco después estaban a los pies de la cama.

Solo nuestra ropa interior nos separaba del placer más absoluto. Dos trozos de tela resumiendo 10 años de separación. Fue el quien dio el primer paso mordiendo el borde de mi ropa y ayudado con sus manos bajándolo lentamente exponiendo una zona que solo el había visto anteriormente. Tenía la piel de gallina e incluso notaba en mi nuca un sudor frío de los nervios, de saber lo que esperaba a continuación. La anticipación de un momento deseado. Rápidamente el se quito la suya y nos quedamos desnudos ante el otro. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura atrayéndolo mas a mi, confirmando lo que estaba de sobra claro, rozando nuestros sexos, los dos ya mas que preparados para lo que iba a pasar. Sus manos tocaban mi cara apartándome el despeinado pelo de la cara.

-Quiero verte. Necesito verte cuando seas mía. Bella, abre los ojos por favor- me dijo al oído, sueva, parecía casi una suave melodía. Poco a poco los abrí para encontrarme con los suyos, que me miraban expectantes, sabiendo que aquello era mucho mas que un simple "polvo".

Poco a poco lo fui notando dentro de mí, hasta que me note completa. No dolía como esperaba, después de tantos años creí que esa seria la sensación. Estaba completamente equivocada. Un inmenso placer recorrió los rincones mas incógnitos de mi cuerpo, y como el lo vio en mis ojos, yo lo vi en los suyos, las mismas sensación. El vaivén fue aumentando poco a poco, entre gemidos y suspiros de puro placer que se mezclaban con nuestros nombres en la boca del otro. Sus manos expertas hacían llevarme a la locura mientras besaba cada rincón de mi cama, y yo de manera egoísta me dejaba hacer por el. Los dos llegamos a lo mas alto juntos mientras el se desplomaba sobre mi aun dentro. Las respiraciones agitadas daban muestra de la pasión depositada en apenas unos minutos. Poco a poco fue saliendo de mi y colocándose a mi lado rodeándome con los brazos bajo mi atenta mirada, lo único que podía hacer después de tal derroche de energía. Las palabras en aquel momento sobraban, no eran necesarias, pero el pareció no pensar lo mismo.

-Te quiero Bella- dijo fijando sus ojos en mi. Podía fingir no haberle escuchando o no haberle entendido, pero hubiese sido un gesto tremendamente idiota por mi parte. Simplemente me limite a apoyar mi cabeza en su torso y cerrar los ojos, hasta que los dos acompasamos nuestras respiraciones cayendo dormidos.

Abrí los ojos sabiendo perfectamente donde estaba, con quien estaba y como estaba. El todavía dormía con el brazo estirado bajo mí y decidí no despertarle. Con cuidado busque mi camiseta y mis culotes y me los puse lo mas silenciosamente posible. Mi despertador marcaba las 6 de la tarde. Llevábamos casi 8 horas durmiendo y ni siquiera habíamos comido. Verle durmiendo era una de las mejores vistas que había observado jamás. Emanaba una tranquilidad que no sabia que pudiese albergar una persona. Incluso en Edward parecía existir de verdad, pensé. Abrí y cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado deseando que no despertase todavía. Pase a la cocina a prepararme algo, pues realmente mi estomago pedía atenciones que se me pasaron por alto dárselas.

-Hola- tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar del susto, aunque el salto que di ante la voz que me saludo aunque de sobra conocida, no fue chico. Sus risas, por supuesto, tampoco podían faltar.

-Ángela, he estado a punto de morir de un infarto, por tu maldita culpa- dije con los dientes apretados intentando que mi ritmo cardiaco volviese a la normalidad.

-Perdón, pero parecías tan en tu mundo que me pareció gracioso- "eso era porque estaba en mi mundo".

-Claro- me limite a contestar dándome la vuelta y preparándome un bocadillo.

-¿Qué hacías en la cama hasta ahora? Son más de las 6-.

-Dormir- me limite a decir sin entender porque no decía la verdad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Claro, si, no te preocupes- aunque probablemente nadie en el mundo tendría el dolor de cabeza que tenia yo en la mía. Últimamente estas migrañas eran muy frecuentes, claro, que los problemas en mi vida empezaban a serlo también.

-Ho… Hola-"mierda, tendría que habérselo dicho a Ángela".me gire mordiéndome el labio sabiendo que aquello no podía salir peor. Mientras Ángela abría la boca y los ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas, Edward paseaba su mirada entre ella y yo vestido con sus pantalones desabrochados y su camisa sin abotonar. Para no provocar, pensé.

-Yo salgo un momento- dijo Ángela casi corriendo a la puerta de la calle y saliendo antes de que yo la dijese que no era necesario.

-¿Tienes hambre?- es la frase mas ingeniosa que se me ocurrió decirle en ese momento.

-Si, por favor- me contesto sentándose en las banquetas de la barra de la cocina. Le deje frente a el uno de mis bocadillos y un refresco mientras yo me sentaba frente a el, todavía sin poder mirarme a la cara. –No estabas cuando me desperté- dijo después de un rato de incomodo silencio.

-No quise despertarte- le conteste.

-No fue agradable no verte-.

-Ya, lo siento- fue lo simplemente dije.

-¿Piensas mirarme Bella? ¿O el plato te parece mas interesante que esta conversación?- dijo con un tono que denotaba su descontento. Lentamente subí la cabeza enfrentándole de alguna manera a el.

-¿Qué quieres de… decirme?- logre preguntarle tartamudeando por los nervios. Realmente tenía miedo de este momento posterior. Las posibilidades eran amplias y pasaban de lo malo a lo peor en mi cabeza. Aunque lo que mas resonaba en mi cabeza como campanas en mis oídos era ese "te quiero Bella", ese te quiero que parecía tan real que hasta asustaba.

-¿Qué tal estas?- me dijo dulcificando su mirada.

-Bien, estuvo… estuvo realmente bien- dije mordiendo el bocadillo, la unida manera de no sostenerle la mirada aunque solo fuese por unos segundos. –Pensé que después de tanto tiempo seria mas incomodo, pero no ha sido así, no te preocupes-.

-¿Cómo que tanto tiempo? ¿Hace mucho que no…?-.

-Tu has sido el único- dije corriendo para acabar con ese tema rápidamente. Una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en su cara, la satisfacción relucía por cada centímetro de su rostro.

-Te mentiría si te dijese que no me alegro, pero no por las circunstancias en las que te lo hice…-.

-No hables de ese tema, ese tema no- le corte antes de que siguiese.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- dijo repetidas veces.

-Y tu, bueno, ¿tu que tal?- pregunte. Era lo justo, aunque me diese vergüenza preguntar, quería saberlo.

-No es necesario que te avergüences- dijo sonriendo acariciándome la mejilla, un mal remedio para la enfermedad. –Lamento decirte que tu no as sido la única- dijo torciendo el gesto. Y aunque no era una novedad, en algún punto, no me gusto escucharlo. –Pero hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto. Desde hace mas o menos 10 años-.

-Ya, claro- dije siendo yo esta vez la que me reí.

-¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Me creerías si te dijese que si has sido la única a la que he dicho sinceramente un te quiero?- tosí ante la impresión de aquella pregunta viendo en su rostro si había algún tipo de chiste entre medias. No, claramente no lo había.

-¿Y Tanya? No me puedes decir que…-.

-Yo no sabía lo que era querer entonces Bella. En eso tenias razón-.

-¿Por qué me sacas esto ahora? ¿Pretendes que te responda esa pregunta Edward?-.

-No, por supuesto que no. Quiero que la respondas cuando quieras y estés preparada. Simplemente necesitaba que lo supieses, eso es todo. Pero desde luego que quiero escuchar la respuesta, en eso no te voy a engañar-.

-No te recordaba tan sincero-.

-No puedes recordar lo que no has conocido. Esa parte de mi quedo muerta. Te lo juro Bella-.

-Lo se- dije dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Sigues sin arrepentirte?-.

-Parece que estas deseando que lo haga-.

-Solo quiero asegurarme. Si esto va a alguna parte, quiero que tenga la base bien hecha-.

-Yo entrego todo cuando te doy un beso o cuando hacemos el amor Edward. Si no me arrepiento de una cosa, no lo hago con la otra. Pero decir que tu y yo tenemos un futuro juntos es precipitarse-.

-Bella- dijo levantándose poniéndose delante de mi y cogiendome la cara para mirarle. –Yo, por mi parte ya no puedo hacer mas. Te he demostrado y te he dicho que deseo estar contigo. Si tú necesitas tiempo, coge el que desees porque yo voy a estar aquí. ¿Tu sabes lo que quieres?-.

-Te quiero a ti- dije tan bajito que casi ni yo estuve segura de decirlo en voz alta. Su cara se ilumino y supe que el si lo había escuchado.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces Bella? ¿Tan complicado es lanzarse a la piscina sabiendo que no te vas a ahogar?-.

-¿Y si me vuelves ha hacer daño?-.

-Ahora mismo me veo incapaz de herirte Bella. ¿Cómo lo has hecho, eh?-.

-¿Hacer que?-.

-Enamorarme, hacer que vuelva a creer en ese sentimiento que creía muerto. Te han bastado un par de meses para meterte de nuevo en mi vida y hacerme tuyo-.

-No sabia que tenia esas influencias sobre ti- dije posando mis manos en su cintura y riéndome.

-Pues las tienes señorita Swan, las tienes- dijo bajando su cara hasta juntar nuestros labios en un corto beso.

-Quiero hacerlo- dije nada más separar nuestras bocas.

-¿El que?-.

-Lanzarme a la piscina. No quiero pensarlo más, porque pensar de más me ha traído muchos problemas. Voy… me dicen hace 5 meses que esto saldría de mi boca y les tomo por locos, pero… quiero confiar en ti, y lo voy a hacer. Por primera vez voy a seguir a mi corazón, y mi corazón cada vez que me tocas me dice que quiere mas, y eso no puede significar otra cosa, ¿no?-.

-No seré yo quien lo contradiga- me dijo rodeándome en un abrazo fuerte, de esos que das diciendo sin palabras "te quiero a mi lado lo que me queda de vida porque te quiero". Esos que te quitan las palabras porque lo dicen todo ellos mismos. –Gracias, gracias por esta oportunidad. Te juro que no te voy a fallar Bella, te lo juro por mi hijo que esto saldrá bien. Te quiero Bella-. Escuchar otra vez esa frase y no ser capaz de decirle lo mismo me hizo aflojar mi agarre, algo de lo que se dio cuenta pues el lo forzó aun mas llevando su boca a mi oído. –Será cuando lo sientas Bella. No te agobies por eso. Con lo que tenemos ahora creo que nos es más que suficiente-.

-Edward, yo no… no estoy preparada para que esto se sepa. Quiero que todos lo sepan cuando nosotros sepamos a donde vamos. Por mi parte no quiero que nadie mas que tu y yo- dije señalándonos a ambos, -sepa de esto. Y no es por vergüenza, simplemente creo que hay demasiada gente implicada ya de por si, que hay que arreglar muchas cosas antes de una noticia así. Empezando por Emmet-.

-Y siguiendo por Alice- me dijo torciendo el gesto. –Si hay alguien que te ha dechado de menos casi tanto como yo fueron mis hermanos, especialmente Alice-.

-En la comida- dije sonriéndole con esperanza.

-El sábado. Yo te recojo- dijo besándome la frente.

-Hecho- dije mientras veía como el se alejaba colocándose la ropa. -¿Te vas?- pregunte. Hasta yo me di cuenta que mi voz tenia un tono de tristeza. No quería que se fuese, no ahora. El me miro dibujando en su cara una tierna sonrisa.

-Simon- fue lo unido que dijo.

-Entonces no pasa nada- le dije. Si salía… o lo que fuese aquello con el, su hijo ria siempre en el pack. No aceptaba a uno, tenia que aceptar a los dos… y estaba dispuesta.

-El no será nunca un problema entre tu y yo Bella- me dijo como si pensase que aquel niño podía ser un problema entre la pareja.

-Olvídate Edward- dije levantándome y hiendo hacia el. –Es tu hijo, lo entiendo, y cuando hemos aceptado esto, yo sabía que Simon iba incluido. Además, es un niño adorable, no te preocupes por eso-.

-Fui muy idiota dejándote ir- me dijo abrazándome.

-Pero somos muy valientes para volver a intentarlo, ¿verdad?-.

-Si. Tendría que estar allí a por el ya, pero si mis padres no llamaron es que no tienen prisa- dijo mirándose en un espejo e intentando recolocar su melena. Ante eso solo pude reír sabiendo cual seria el resultado. –Sigue siendo imposible- me dijo mirándome a través del espejo. -¿Te importa si vengo mañana?- me pregunto yéndose conmigo de la mano hacia la puerta.

-No, pero mañana trabajo.-.

-¿Y tu amiga no…?-.

-Olvídate de Ángela. Ella lo sabrá antes de que yo se lo diga, pero por ella no te preocupes-.

-Mañana entonces. Te aviso y me dices donde estas, ¿de acuerdo?- me pregunto mientras yo habría la puerta y asentía con la cabeza. –Hasta mañana Bella. Te quiero-.

-Hasta mañana Edward- le dije mientras vea como bajaba las escaleras.

Cerré y me senté en la misma butaca donde antes intente comer un bocadillo. Lo miraba y de repente me di cuenta de que sonría. Sin más. Sin ningún motivo mas que el pensar que vería a Edward mañana, y que por fin podía creerme sus palabras. Que esta vez cuando lo vi no corrí como yo siempre pensé que haría, si no que enfrente al problema de cara y descubrí una nueva realidad en mi vida, una realidad que me traía tanta felicidad que era capaz de pasearme por la casa sonriendo como una niña fácilmente enamorada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Te exijo que me cuentes todo! Por favor, ¿Cómo has tardado tanto tiempo? ¿Has visto el cuerpo que tiene? ¡Bella, detalles, ya!- dijo Ángela entrando por la puerta chillando mi nombre y poniéndose justo donde antes estuvo Edward. La diferencia de comportamiento era evidente. Aun así mi sonrisa seguía intacta, aun queriendo borrarla un poco y evitar preguntas innecesarias de Anhela.

-¿Tu crees que no lo he visto Ángela?- dije intentando ser ingeniosa. No, mi cabeza no funcionaba bien en aquellos momentos. –Solo te diré que ha sido increíble y que… y que creo que puedo llegar a olvidar todo. No preguntes más porque no te voy a contar más-.

-No quiero saber más. Con saber que eres feliz me sobra lo demás- me dijo acariciándome la mano. –Vístete, te invito a tomar algo. Esto hay que celebrarlo-.

¿Hace cuanto no celebraba que era feliz?


	7. Capitulo6

**Capitulo 6**

No falto ni un día a la cita aquella semana. Todas las tardes, nada mas llegar a mi casa y antes de que apareciese Ángela el estaba en la puerta esperándome. Hicimos el amor, hablamos, veíamos cualquier tontería en la televisión, cocinábamos… Daba igual, teníamos dos horas para nosotros solos y las aprovechábamos como queríamos, como nos mandaba el corazón. Ni un solo de los minutos que disfrute a su lado los malgaste pensando quien fue el en el pasado. Bastaba sentir un abrazo o un beso para ver que no era el mismo. Que no eran los mismos sentimientos que transmitía hace 10 años. Algunos días iba a verme a la librería, y desde allí nos íbamos a mi casa.

Tal y como prometí arregle las cosas con Alice ese mismo sábado y ambas terminamos llorando como dos niñas pequeñas por lo idiotas que fuimos en otros tiempos y todo lo que nos perdimos por no estar juntas. Al igual que nosotras, Emmet y Edward limaron asperezas conmigo de por medio quedando en una situación mas que aceptable. Fue el momento donde dentro de mi algo hizo clac, y supe que todo estaba cambiando, volviendo al sitio de donde nunca debió moverse nada.

Simon era un niño muy abierto, receptivo a los cambio, con una tremenda personalidad encantadora que realmente acepto rápidamente la nueva compañía de su padre. Para el no era mas que si nueva amiga, una nueva amiga que le robaba parte de su tiempo con su padre y que aun así quería y respetaba. No tardo mucho en meterse en mi corazón empezando a descubrir un sentimiento nuevo en mi vida, aunque lo de ser madre tendría que esperar, primero necesitaba ordenar mi vida antes de encargarme de otra.

Con Ángela la cosa iba bien, en apenas dos semanas se casaba, boda en la que le presentaría a Edward como mi pareja oficial, aunque realmente era la única que lo sabia, no por mi, pero ella era una de esas personas a las que no le hacen falta confirmaciones por medio de la palabra. Hace dos días que se había mudado y ya la echaba de menos. Extrañaba nuestras conversaciones, pero sobre todo sus consejos, esos que me llevaban ayudando 10 años, y justo ahora, cuando mi vida volvía a cambiar ella se iba. Me gustaba pensar que el tiempo que necesite estar sin Edward, lo suplió su amistad incondicional a mi lado, y que cuando por fin pude reordenar mi vida, ella hizo lo mismo dejándome a mi con quien debía estar. El destino, el karma o lo que fuese realmente dejaba las cosas en su sitio.

-Ponte mejor la azul- le dije señalando una de las corbatas que tenia en su mano. –Yo voy de azul- le dije guiñándole un ojo y ganándome una sonrisa preciosa. -¿Por qué no traes a Simon?- pregunte terminándome de maquillar.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- dijo poniéndose a mi lado en el espejo colocándose la corbata. –Además no conoce a nadie allí, y a determinada hora de la noche tendríamos que irnos probablemente cuando menos te apetezca-.

-No me hubiese importado Edward- dije guardando el maquillaje, quitándome el albornoz y poniéndome el vestido. –Ayúdame con la cremallera- dije dándole la espalda y apartándome el pelo. –Por cierto- le dije mientras notaba sus manos en mi espalda, -necesito que me des una pista para el regalo de su cumpleaños, apenas le conozco y no se que regalarle- dije algo avergonzada.

-Ya esta- dijo terminando dándome un beso en el hombro y esta vez fui yo quien le regalo una sonrisa. –No se, no tienes porque regalarle nada Bella-. Cogi mis zapatos y me senté en la cama para ponérmelos.

-¿Cómo no le voy a regalar nada? Quiero hacerlo, pero es tu hijo Edward, tiene todo lo que quiere- dije riéndome.

-Oye, si puedo dárselo, ¿Qué problema hay en eso?-.

-Ninguno, ninguno- dije ya totalmente preparada y colocándole la corbata que la tenia torcida. –Si puedes y se los merece, perfecto. Pero eso me complica las cosas a mi para regalar. Listo- dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Quise alejarme pero sus brazos rodearon mi cintura sin dejar moverme un solo centímetro.

-Pensaremos algo. Por cierto, estas espectacular- dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios.

-No puedo quejarme de compañía- dije devolviéndole el cumplido, y no por obligación. No decirle lo increíble que se veía ese día, como el resto, era casi un delito.

-¿Nerviosa?-.

-Casi tanto como los novios- dije sinceramente. –Se que Ángela ya lo sabe aunque no se lo haya dicho, pero bueno, tengo esos nervios-.

-Yo voy a estar a tu lado, ya lo sabes-.

-Eso me deja mucho mas tranquila- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a la boda de mi mejor amiga- dije cogiendole de la mano y saliendo de mí casa.

La boda se celebraba a las afueras de la ciudad, en un finca de la familia del novio, lo suficientemente grande para albergar la ceremonia, el banquete y el baile. Es decir, un sitio enorme aunque complicado de encontrar.

-¿Cómo es que no as querido conducir tu?- me pregunto cuando dejamos el coche en manos del encargado de llevarlo al parking.

-¿Tu te crees que con estos zapatos puedo conducir?- le dije señalándoselos. Eran preciosos, si, unas sandalias plateadas de tiras atadas al tobillo, con unos tacones de 9 centímetros mortales. –Ángela me obligo a ponerme tacones en su boda. Se que terminare la noche descalza-.

-Yo te llevare en brazos a la habitación sin problemas- me dijo Edward al oído mientras caminábamos a la carpa destinada a la ceremonia.

-No somos nosotros los que nos casamos- le recordé, aunque la idea de ir en sus brazos se antojaba bastante apetecible. De todas formas éramos de los pocos privilegiados a los que nos dejaban quedarnos en la casa. "No queremos accidente innecesarios" me dijo Ángela cuando le pregunte el porque. Aunque claro, Edward todavía no había aparecido en la ecuación de la boda.

-No me importa- me dijo mientras entrábamos a la carpa. Aquello había quedado precioso. Era una carpa donde fácilmente podrían alojar a 200 invitados, con una techo semitransparente, lo necesario para que el sol diese luz pero no calor. Cada silla blanca tenia en un lateral de un rosa claro, casi pálido del mismo modo que todas las esquinas del techo tenía una cadena formada por las mismas. Vi que Ben estaba solo en el altar a pesar de que ya habían llegado casi todos los invitados, asíque decidí acercarme, ya que después seria realmente complicado hablar tranquilamente con ellos.

-Hola Ben- le salude sacándole de la nube en la que paresia estar metido. Me sonrió de una manera que dejaba ver claramente que los nervios le comían por dentro.

-Bella- me dijo abrazándome cariñosamente. –Gracias por venir-.

-¿Estas de broma? ¿Cómo me iba a perder la boda de mis mejores amigos? Ha quedado precioso todo- dije señalando todo.

-Ángela- dijo sin mas.

-¿Nervioso?- le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-No puedo más, o viene ya o voy a buscarla yo- .

-Solo quedan 10 minutos. Mira, quiero presentarte a alguien, Ben este es Edward, es mi novio- dije dejando ver a la persona a la que no había soltado la mano desde que pise aquel sitio. Tenia la tranquilidad de que Ben no sabia nada de mi historia con el, simplemente que una vez lo pase mal. –Edward el es Ben, el futuro marido de Ángela y un gran amigo-.

-Encantado- dijo Edward dándole la mano afectuosamente. –Y felicidades-.

-Igualmente- dijo relajándose un poco. –Que sorpresa, no lo sabia, Ángela no me lo había dicho-.

-No lo sabía. Quise esperar para decir nada, pero algo se olía- dije sincerándome.

-Pues enhorabuena chico. Cuídala mucho, te llevas una joya- le advirtió frotándome el brazo cariñosamente.

-Lo se, descuida- dijo sonriéndome.

-Hijo, el coche acaba de llegar- dijo la madre de Ben llegando apurada para informar a su hijo. –Hola Bella- me saludo cariñosamente.

-Hola señora. Suerte- le dije besando su mejilla y yendo hacia nuestros sitios. Quise sentarme hacia el final, donde la afluencia de gente era menor y podía disfrutar del momento de mi amiga como yo quisiese.

En menos de cinco minutos aparecieron las pequeñas damas de honor precediendo a la novia y al padrino, su padre. Ella esta radiante, esa era la mejor forma de explicar como se veía Anhela. No pude evitar darla la mano cuando me miro y me dijo moviendo los labios un "te quiero". Mi mitad durante diez años se casaba con el chico de sus sueños, el que la hacia completamente feliz. Recorrió el camino repartiendo sonrisas. Se la veía tranquila, segura del paso que estaba a punto de dar. En cambio Ben parecía aun mas nervioso, si tardaba mas probablemente la cogeria de la mano y correría hacia al altar.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, evitando por todos los medios que las lagrimas estropearan mi maquillaje, pero Edward fue mas listo, y previsor, y me dejo un clínex en la mano. Se lo agradecí con un susurro mientras le daba la mano para ver la ceremonia.

A medida que pasaba la ceremonia me dio por pensar como seria la mía si en algún momento de mi vida la tuviese. Realmente me gustaría que fuese parecida a aquella, aunque con menos gente, solo la gente a la que realmente le importo y que me importe. Sencilla, sin grandes gastos ni lujos. Mire a mi derecha y le vi a el, con una sonrisa tímida que dejaba ver que lo que veía le gustaba, lo disfrutaba. Si, me gustaría que fuese con el. Compartir el resto de mi vida con Edward era una día que en aquellos momentos no me asustaba ni lo más mínimo. Me miro y su sonrisa se ensancho mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi mano. Estire un poco mi cuello para darle un beso, un beso que aunque el no lo supiera llevaba consigo todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Te quiero- me susurro al oído, y yo después de tanto tiempo, me bloquee sin ser capaz de repetírselo, aun sabiendo que lo sentía. Le acaricie la mejilla suavemente y se la volví a besar mientras de fondo se escuchaban dos "si quiero" y decenas de aplausos a los que no tarde en unirme llena de alegría. Nos quedamos sentados viendo como los invitados, se acercaban para felicitarles y desearles lo mejor. Cuando vi que el gentío disminuía un poco decidí que era el momento.

-Venga, vamos a felicitarles- le dije tirandole de la mano. Me cogio por la cintura mientras esperábamos a que los últimos les deseasen lo mejor.

-¡Bella!- me dijo Antela emocionada al verme.

-Felicidades amiga- dije abriéndole los brazos y dándole el abrazo que deseaba darle desde hace tanto tiempo. –Estas guapísima Ángela-.

-Veo que te has apañado bien sin mi- dijo mirándome.

-Felicidades Ben. ¿Esos nervios?-.

-Gracias Bella. No, de nervios ya nada-.

-Bella…- dijo Ángela mirando fijamente a mi espalda. Trague saliva y mire al punto exacto donde se dirigía su mirada aun sabiendo lo que me iba a encontrar allí. -¿Algo que decirme?-.

-Si- dije cogiendole de la mano. –Ángela, el es…-.

-Vamos, no es tan complicado. Te lo dejo más fácil, yo ya lo sabia, solo quiero confirmarlo-.

-Te odio por hacérmelo pasar tan mal. Os dije que lo sabia- dije mirando a Ben y a Edward que sonreían ante la situación. –Si lo sabes, ¿Qué mas quieres?-.

-¿Qué yo se el que?- dijo Ángela desentendiéndose.

-Arg Ángela. Te presento a Edward, es mi novio. Edward ella es Ángela, una amiga muy idiota a veces, hasta en el día de su boda-.

-Encantado- dijo dándole dos besos en la mejilla. –Y felicidades- dijo dando la mano también a Ben. –Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa-.

-Igualmente Edward. Tenia ganas de conocerte de manera oficial- dijo con una sonrisa perversa a mi modo de ver las cosas.

-Ángela…-le advertí sabiendo el momento en el que estaba pensando.

-Si, hemos tardado demasiado en conocernos… oficialmente- dijo Edward siguiendo el juego.

-Basta- dije dándole un suave golpe en a tripa que no hizo mas que aumentar las risas de ambos, mientras la cara de Ben era de incomprensión total. –Vamos a sentarnos en las mesas. Veamos que nos tenéis preparados- dije mientras nos dirigíamos al banquete.

La noche empezaba a asomarse en el cielo, y la cena no pudo tener un tinte más romántico. Fue una cena ligera, lo suficiente para alimentar pero no muy pesada ya que después vendría el plato fuerte, el baile.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien?- le pregunte a Edward entre plato y plato. A parte de a los novios, conocía a algunos de mis compañeros de universidad que conocía con los que Ángela tenia mas relación pero con los que yo mantenía una relación cordial. Estacamos todos en la misma mesa y el ambiente era agradable. –Si te quieres ir pronto…-.

-Estoy perfectamente- me dijo cogiendo mi mano y dándola un beso para después no soltarla. –Me encantan las bodas. El ambiente, la decoración, los novios. Me gusta pensar que algún día yo tendré una-.

-Yo también lo pensé antes- dije confesándome.

-¿En serio?-.

-Claro, nunca me había parado a pensarlo antes, pero desde que estoy contigo… no se, son ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza y no hay que darlas mas importancia-.

-¿Por qué no?...- empezó hasta que un grito le interrumpió.

-¡La novia va a lanzar el ramo!- se escucho desde la mesa presidencial. Todas las mujeres, creo que incluso hasta las casadas, se acercaron a la mesa mientras Ángela aparecía sobre ellas encima de la mesa.

-¿No vas?-.

-¿Estas loco?-.

-¿No decíase que querrías casarte?-.

-Si, pero no ahora. Dicen que de una boda sale otra, y quiero que la mía salga en un tiempo-.

-Como quieras- dijo besándome la mejilla.

-¡Bella!- escuche por encima de todas las voces a Ángela mientras me hacia un gesto con la mano para que fuese, a lo que yo le conteste con otro que indicaba "después". Cuando se giro y vi su mirada súper que algo iba ha hacer.

-Algo va a hacer- le dije a Edward dándole la espalda y mirando el espectáculo.

-¿Cómo que algo?- pregunto apoyando su barbilla encima de mi hombro. Vi el ramo volar. "L ha tirado muy fuerte" pensé cuando poco a poco el ramo parecía mas grande. De un golpe seco termino entre mi plato y el de Edward.

-Algo como esto- le dije cogiendolo y enseñándoselo. Cuando me di cuenta de que lo había cogido maldije por lo bajo, imaginando las posibles torturas aplicadas a Ángela. Edward me miraba entre divertido y con amor, aplaudía viendo la imagen que al parecer le gustaba más de lo que podía decir.

-Tu amiga es muy inteligente, y tiene mucha puntería- dijo acercándose a mi boca y dándome un corto beso. Levante mi ramo hacia Ángela que parecía vivir el momento más feliz del banquete. "La voy a matar" me repetía internamente intentando dibujar en mi cara una sonrisa.

-Vamos a ver como bailan el vals- me dijo quitándome el ramo de las manos y llevándome al límite de la pista, donde algunos invitados ya esperaban para ver comenzar el baile. Yo sabía que el solo quería distraerme del momento ocurrido.

-Gracias- le dije mientras se colocaba a mi espalda y pasaba sus manos por mi vientre mientras yo se las cogia. Beso mi hombro quedándose en esa posición un rato.

-No hay de que- se limito a contestar cuando comenzó la música.

Era una melodía lenta, y aunque mis conocimientos de música eran limitados, cualquiera podía adivinar que era romántica, que invitaba a acercarse a la persona que amabas y bailar. Quizá por eso ellos se miraban así, y sin la menor idea de cómo se baila un vals parecían hacerlo perfectamente. Y quizá por eso Edward y yo nos balanceábamos ligeramente en el sitio al ritmo de la música. Tras ellos se unieron los padrinos y algunas parejas mas acompañaron a los novios hasta que casi la totalidad de los invitados se encontraban ya en la pista bailando.

-¿Bailas?- me pregunto sin moverse un solo milímetro de cómo nos encontramos.

-Soy peligrosa bailando- le dije a modo de broma y advertencia al mismo tiempo.

-Ummm...- dijo sensualmente, -podré correr ese riesgo- dijo separándose mientras se ponía delante de mi tendiéndome la mano.

-¿Preparado señor Cullen?- dije siguiéndole el juego y mientras le daba mi mano y me arrastraba hacia el yo le cogia las solapas de la chaqueta.

-Me gusta el riesgo- me dijo al oído- mientras sus manos viajaban a mi baja espalda acercándome mas a el y haciendo que siguiese instintivamente sus movimientos.

-Puedo llegar a ser muy peligrosa- le repetí pasando mis manos detrás de su cuello y olvidándonos completamente del mundo.

-Puedo soportar que un tacón agujeree mi pie. Creo que mi umbral de dolor esta más alto- dijo mientras nos reíamos y nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Si es así, a mi no me importa seguir-.

-¿Qué no te importa seguir bailando?-.

-Es bastante agradable la sensación de tener una buena escusa para estar tan cerca de ti tanto tiempo-.

-Me gusta esta Bella positiva- dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Solo espera a que cambie el ritmo y vuelva la otra-.

-Oh vamos, ¿no me vas a conceder nada mas que las lentas? Quiero divertirme-.

-Mire que me molesta darte ciertos caprichos, pero creo que entre tu y Ángela no me vais a permitir sentarme ni para descansar. ¿Me equivoco?-.

-Cada vez me gusta mas tu amiga- mientras la música se iba perdiendo y la gente aplaudía. Edward y yo nos separamos para aplaudir, y yo mas específicamente, para prepararme internamente a lo que se me venia. Una música entre salsa, cumbia, merengue… algo movido y latino que no sabia especificar empezaba a sonar, y mientras los gritos y palmas se sucedían, las corbatas empezaban a volar y las bebidas a correr mire a Edward con cierto horror en la mirada.

-Edward yo no tengo ni idea de bailar esto- dije en un ultimo intento de salir de allí victoriosa aunque la guerra la tenia perdida desde el primer momento.

-Yo tampoco, vamos Bella, nadie aquí sabe bailarlo. Simplemente déjate llevar y diviértete- me decía mientras cogia mis manos y empezaba a hacerme girar sobre mi misma. Apenas tarde unos segundo en empezar a reírme y seguir sus consejos, porque lo que era la música era un caso perdido.

Estaba segura de no haber dado un paso bien durante toda la noche, pero también estaba segura de que hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien haciendo el payaso. Ciertamente el resto de la gente tampoco estaba mucho mejor que nosotros, algo que ayudaba a la hora de desinhibirse. Sonó todo tipo de música y toda la baile junto a Edward, entre risas y miradas de complicidad agradables de compartir por primera vez en mi vida.

-¿Puedo bailar con mi mejor amiga antes de irme a mi luna de miel?- pregunto Ángela mientras Edward y yo reíamos con mi espalda pegada a la suya y nuestras manos unidas en nuestro vientre después de intentar que aquel laberinto de brazos saliera derecho, era imposible.

-Por supuesto- dijo soltándome y besando mi mejilla. -¿Queréis algo de beber?-.

-Nada- dijo Ángela.

-Lo que sea- dije dándome cuenta que tenia la boca seca.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo guiñándome el ojo y pendiéndose entre la multitud.

-Increíble- dijo mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música, y realmente no sabría decir cual de las dos con más torpeza.

-¿El que?- pregunte.

-Tu, como te ves. Es la primera vez en mi vida que te veo plenamente feliz-.

-Creo que es la primera vez que lo soy, o casi-.

-Vamos Bella, os llevo viendo toda la noche. Estas enamorada hasta las trancas- me dijo mientras yo paraba un poco y la miraba. -¿Qué? No se lo has dicho- me dijo convencida de lo que decía.

-No, todavía no. No estoy segura…-.

-Al cuerno con tus inseguridades Bella. ¿De eso estas segura verdad?-.

-Si-.

-¿El te lo ha dicho?- solo pude asentir con la cabeza. –No se como va lo que os traéis entre manos, pero he visto muy pocas veces la mirada que el tiene contigo, y te puedo decir que son las de mi padre y la de Ben-.

-No me atrevo. Quiero pero cuando llega el momento me quedo totalmente muda-.

-¿Crees que para el ha sido fácil? Vamos Bella, es un tío-.

-No se merece que le este haciendo pasar por esto, ¿verdad?-.

-Bueno, un poco de sufrimiento no le vendrá mal, pero no tardes- me dijo mientras veía que Edward se acercaba con dos vasos.

-Una gran velada Ángela- dijo dándome a mí un vaso. –No tiene alcohol- me dijo antes de atacarlo con ansias.

-Gracias Edward, espero que lo paséis bien el resto de la noche. Yo me despido ya. ¡Me voy a Paris!- dijo feliz.

-Que envidia. Pásatelo genial. Y tráeme algún recuerdo- dije abrazándola.

-Disfrutadla- dijo Edward dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Lo hare. Espero verte cuando vuelva-.

-Ese es el plan- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bella quiero verle- me dijo como advertencia.

-Que si pesada. Vete ya- dije empujándola cariñosamente.

Vimos desde un rincón mientras nos notábamos nuestras bebidas como se despedían de los invitados y subían al coche que les llevaría al aeropuerto y desde allí a su luna de miel, la que llevaba planeando casi antes que la boda.

-Me lo he pasado genial- dije dejando el vaso en la barra.

-Muy bien-.

-Necesito decirte una cosa- dije casi en un impulso incontrolable.

-Claro, dime-.

-No, aquí no. Vamos dentro- dije tomándole de la mano.

-¿Y el baile?-.

-Se acabo la fiesta. Por lo menos esta-.

-Esto se pone interesante- dijo sonriendo dejándose arrastrar dentro de la casa.

Vi que en cada habitación había un cartelito que indicaba de quien era la habitación. Encontré la nuestra y cogi las llaves puestas en una bolsita para cerrar por dentro y evitar interrupciones innecesarias.

-Tu dirás…- logro decir antes de que atacase su boca sin nada previo, ninguna excusa, solo las ganas de el.

Aunque no pareció molestarse lo mas mínimo, ya que rápidamente estábamos quitándonos la ropa el uno al otro. Antes de darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos encima de la cama completamente desnudos disfrutando el uno del otro. No hicieron falta palabras para saber lo que ambos queríamos. Culminamos los dos juntos, el sentado y yo encima de el. Mirándonos a los ojos, jadeando del cansancio y el placer dados. El acariciaba mi espalda y repartía besos por mis hombros, yo hundía mi cara en su cuello mientras tiraba ligeramente de su pelo. Y supe que lo que quería decir por fin podían salir, me sentía preparada, capaz de abrirme completamente a el, cerrar esa etapa para que abriésemos una nueva los dos juntos. Tire de su pelo para quedar cara a cara.

-Te quiero- le dije. Bajito pero claro. Suficiente para que el lo oyese y lo entendiese. Dos palabras que en ese momento significaban un mundo, nuestro mundo.

-Repítelo- me dijo sonriendo como pocas lo había visto sonreír. Me lo pidió como si en ese momento estuviese soñando y pudiese permitirse la licencia de pedir lo que quisiese.

-Que te quiero- le repetí gustosa dejando salir lo que había guardado tanto tiempo dentro. Su sonrisa solo podía competir con la mía. –Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero- le decía al oído una y otra vez. –Te quiero Edward- repetí besándole en la boca, repitiéndoselo sin palabras.

Y entre un te quiero y otro la noche no acabo.

Me revolví en la cama y entreabrí los ojos. Pronto supe donde me encontraba y deje descansar la cabeza de nuevo la almohada mientras en mi boca se dibujaba una sonrisa inmensa recordando la noche anterior. Su brazo descansaba en mi tripa con mis manos rodeando la suya y su pecho desnudo sobre la mía.

-¿Estas despierta?- escuche que me susurraba en el oído.

-Hmmmmm- fue todo lo que pude hacer.

-Buenos días amor- me dijo mientras besaba mi lóbulo de la oreja y un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. "Amor" repetí en mi mente. Desde luego de su boca no sonaba nada mal.

-Buenos días- dije dándome la vuelta y besándole.

-Los mejores. Es la primera que me despierto y sigues conmigo- dijo acercándome mas a el mientras notaba en mi vientre lo contento que estaba de verdad. Ambos lo notamos y no pudimos evitar reírnos. –Me gusta la sensación de saber que te tengo de principio a fin de día-.

-Con aprovechar los momentos que tenemos juntos yo me siento feliz-.

-Nunca tendría suficiente de ti-.

-Lo se- dije recordando la noche anterior. –Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida- le dije cogiendole la cara para poder verle.

-Me dijiste que me querías- me afirmo, pero yo sabía que necesitaba volver a oírlo.

-Si, lo dije, te dije que te quería, porque te quiero-.

-Gracias por quererme-.

-A ti por dejarme hacerlo-.

-No te vas a arrepentir de esto-.

-Lo se-.

-Te quiero Bella-.

-Te quiero Edward- dije mientras empezamos lo que dejamos casi al amanecer sin importarnos la hora.


	8. Capitulo7

**Capitulo 7**

-Simon, lleva todo a tu cuarto anda- le animo Edward mientras descolgaba la piñata del techo, ya vaciada minutos antes por un grupo de niños.

-Ya voy- dijo cogiendo un par de bolsas y yendo hacia su cuarto.

-Deja que te ayude- dije cuando vi que n tenia forma de bajar de la silla con la piñata en las manos. La cogi dejándola encima de la mesa mientras el de un salto bajaba de la silla sonriéndome.

-No es necesario que te quedes a recoger este caos- me dijo cogiendome de la cintura. –Entre Simon y yo podemos-.

-Claro que es necesario. ¿De quien fue la idea?- dije soltándome de sus manos y empezando a tirar a la bolsa de basura platos, vasos y cubiertos de plástico.

-Con la idea es más que suficiente. Gracias por la fiesta- escuche que decía a mis espaldas y yo giraba mi cabeza para sonreírle.

-Me alegro que le haya gustado. Pero al final no le regale nada. Me siento mal-.

-Vamos, sabe que esto es idea tuya. Has visto que feliz se ha puesto-.

-Ya Edward, pero tiene 9 años y lo que quiere es algo material, aparte de esto claro. Si me hubieses dado alguna idea…-.

-Tonterías- dijo quitándome las cosas de la mano y cogiendome la cara para obligarme a mirarle. –Ha sido todo un detalle y Simon esta más que encantado. Punto- dijo sellando aquello con un corto beso antes de separarnos al oír pasos por el pasillo.

-Ya están todos colocados- dijo el pequeño tirandose en el sofá.

-No seas vago y ayuda a recoger todo esto- dijo Edward cogiendole y pasándoselo por encima del hombro para levantarle mientras el pequeño se reía.

-Por cierto Bella- dijo estando una vez en el suelo, -gracias por la fiesta. Ha sido increíble-.

-No hay de que- dije revolviéndole un poco el pelo mientras Edward le miraba con orgullo. –Pero puedes ir a dormir, debes de estar cansado. Nosotros nos encargamos de recoger- le dije mirando a Edward para que no dijese nada. –No seas aguafiestas- le dije ganándome un abrazo del niño, que tras despedirse de nosotros se fue a su cuarto y no se le escucho mas.

-El niño tiene que aprender a colaborar-.

-Si Edward, pero esto es cosa nuestra. Es su cumpleaños, déjale por un día disfrutar de su día-.

-Esta bien, esta la paso- dijo cuando sentí su cuerpo en la espalda y sus brazos rodearme, -pero si te quedas esta noche conmigo-.

-Mañana trabajo-.

-No creo que a tu jefa le importe mucho eso-.

-Ya, pero esta Simon-.

-No se despierta nunca por las noches. No da ningún tipo de problemas-.

-No se despierta porque supongo que por las noches no haces ruidos Cullen-.

-Yo prometo ser silencioso, ¿y tu?- dijo mordiendo mi oreja mientras me reía de una manera nerviosa.

-Me lo estas poniendo muy difícil- reconocí.

-Pero si es muy fácil- me dijo juntando un poco más nuestras cinturas. –Solo tienes que decir si- dijo la ultima palabra susurrando.

-Una noche, nada más. Y mañana madrugo asíque no abuses de la confianza- le respondí pasando mi mano por detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mi para juntar nuestras bocas.

-Trato hecho- dijo sobre mi boca aun para seguir besándola mas tarde.

-Esto para más tarde- dije separándome con una sonrisa mientras le dejaba con una divertida mueca de frustración, que probablemente mas tarde, yo misma me encargaría de cambiar. –Hay que recoger, y tu casa no es pequeña precisamente-.

-Es lo único malo que tiene el domingo, que la asistenta no viene y me toca a mí-.

-A mi me encanta limpiar la casa. Me relaja. Pones un poco de música y parece que tardas menos- le hablaba mientras recogía.

-Por mi puedes limpiar esta siempre que te apetezca-.

-No, vas a aprender ha hacerlo tu solito- le dije dándole con el paño que tenia en la mano.

Media hora mas tarde los 40 metros cuadrados el salón estuvo bastante aceptable teniendo en cuenta que en ese mismo lugar familia y amigos del pequeño habían disfrutado de una fiesta con regalos y comida de por medio.

-Ya esta- dije mirando orgullosa el salón.

-Entonces ya eres toda mía- me dijo cogiendome de sorpresa por dejado de las brazos y las piernas y levantándome. Un gritito escapo de mi boca antes de reventar tímpanos. –No he sido yo quien ha estado a punto de despertarle. Quiero que quede claro-.

-Eso no vale- dije dándole en el hombro de manera juguetona. –Bájame- dije riéndome.

-No-.

-Puedo andar yo solita-.

-Pero no quiero- me dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y cerrándola conmigo en brazos. Como se notaba la diferencia a nuestra primera vez.

-No tengo pijama ni ropa para mañana- dije justo cuando puse los pies en el suelo.

-No creo que te haga falta pijama- dijo empezando a besarme el cuello de una manera totalmente seductora, -en cuanto a la ropa no te preocupes, mañana te llevo a tu casa antes de que te vayas a trabajar. ¿Mas contenta?-.

-Ahora si- dije besando su boca mientras mis manos se aferraban a su pelo.

Andamos a ciegas hasta que me deje caer en la cama y ahogábamos nuestras risas en la boca del otro, mientras la ropa iba desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos mientras nuestras almas volvían a fusionarse en una sola. Hacer el amor con Edward después de decirle que le quería, era una de las experiencias mas increíbles del mundo, compartida con la persona a la que admiraba y quería. Solo nuestras respiraciones aceleradas rompían el silencio más absoluto de aquella casa. Era la almohada o su cuello quien callaban los gemidos del otro mientras nuestros ojos expresaban todo lo demás. Cuando terminamos con el encima mío mi mano acariciaba su cara como si no se creyese que ese hombre fuese para mi.

-Eres- me dijo susurrando y besando mi mejilla, -la persona- dijo besando la otra, -mas increíble- beso mi frente, -y buena- beso mi nariz, -que existe en el mundo- término besando mis labios. –Esto seguro de ello- dijo poniéndose a mi lado y abrazándome mientras yo hacia cosquillas con mis dedos en su pecho.

-Si alguien tan bueno te quiere, es porque tu también eres increíble- le dije siguiendo el juego.

-Eso o que tengo mucha suerte-.

-La suerte se gana Edward. No estamos así por casualidades de la vida-.

-Trabajare el resto de mis días en ello. Buenas noches amor-.

-Buenas noches Edward. Te quiero- dije dejando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el me daba un beso y caímos dormidos en brazos del otro.

Despertarme en una cama sola desde hace algún tiempo se me hacia extraño, pero levantarme sin Edward al lado era algo que cada día me gustaba menos, y menos cuando la noche anterior había pasado algo tan maravilloso. Consciente de que no había sido el despertador el que me había levantado comprobé la hora que era viendo que tenía tiempo mas que de sobra para entrar con tiempo de ducharme y hasta poder desayunar. Me incorpore escuchando ruidos y voces en la cocina, por lo que rápidamente caí que tanto Edward como Simon debían de estar completamente preparados. Rápidamente me levante, cogi una de las camisetas mas grandes que vi en el armario y me la coloque encima saliendo del cuarto. Los dos estaban en la cocina, sentados una a cada lado de la barra con un desayuno, aunque los dos en pijama.

-Buenos días- dije entrando rápido sentándome al lado de Simon descolorándole un poco el pelo y sonriendo a Edward, que me devolvió la mirada con una cara que podría un niño pequeño pensando en hacer una travesura.

-Buenos días Bella- me contesto el pequeño.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué te apetece de desayunar?- me pregunto Edward terminándose su café y poniéndose de pie.

-No hace falta que te levantes, ya me preparo yo un café rápido- dije recalcando esa palabra todo lo que fue posible sin ser descarada.

-De acuerdo- dijo en un mal intento por no reírse. –Venga, a prepararse que hay clases- le dijo a Simon que cogio una galleta y se levanto dirección a su cuarto sin quejarse.

-Ahora si, muy buenos días- me dijo Edward por la espalda besando mi hombro mientras esperaba a que mi café terminase de calentarse.

-Buenos días- dije medio riendo por las cosquillas. –Luego te quejas de mi, pero esta vez eras tu quien no estaba en la cama cuando desperté-.

-Culpa mía, Simon tenía que empezar a prepararse y tu todavía podías dormir un poco mas. No quise molestarte-.

-Tu nunca molestas- dije besando su mejilla y sentándome en la barra de la cocina. –No tardo nada- dije señalando a taza.

-No te preocupes. Si lo prefieres primero le acerco a el y después vuelvo…-.

-No, no, no- dije bebiendo todo lo deprisa que podían sin abrasarme la boca ni hacer que me sentase mal el desayuno. –Ni de broma Cullen-.

-Como tu quieras. Voy cambiándome-.

-Voy, voy, voy- me levante corriendo dejando la taza en el fregadero y adelantándole jugando con el, riéndonos hasta llegar a la habitación.

Al entrar cerro la puerta con pestillo y se abalanzó sobre mi atrapando mi boca con sus labios y dándome los mejores buenos días en mucho tiempo.

-Quita, que no tenemos tiempo- dije escabulléndome de sus brazos en busca de mi ropa, repartida por toda la habitación sin ningún tipo de orden.

-Vamos, ni para un abrazo- dijo persiguiéndome.

-Para- dije sin poder aguantar la risa sabiéndome a la cama y buscándola desde las alturas. Solo faltaba mi camisa, una parte importante del vestuario desde luego.

-¿Buscas esto?- dijo sacando de detrás de su espalda mi camisa aguantándola con un dedo. De un salto baje, pero el decidlo no dármela y esconderla detrás suyo de nuevo con la misma sonrisa con la que le vi esta mañana.

-Dámelas Edward- le dije intentándolas coger sin ningún éxito.

-Quiero mi beso-.

-Vamos, que llegamos tarde. Dámelas-.

-Si no me das un beso entonces quiero mi camisa… a cambio de la tuya, por supuesto-.

-Eres peor que un niño de 2 años. Toma tu beso- dije cogiendola la cara y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-El trato caduco. Mi camisa por la tuya-.

-Toma- dije quitándomela deprisa dando gracias de haberme puesto el sujetador antes de salir de la habitación. Se la tendí igual que el cogia la mía. –La tuya por la mía- dije siguiéndole el juego viendo como le costaba mantener la mirada en mis ojos y se mordía el labio.

-Creo que no ha sido la mejor idea - dijo cambiando nuestras camisas. Vi a lo que se refería y no pude evitar una carcajada. Era evidente que el pantalón le empezaba a quedar pequeño por momentos. Para empezar la mañana semejante inyección de ego no venia nada mal desde luego.

-No he sido yo quien empego- dije poniéndome la ropa todo lo deprisa que podía mientras Simon preguntaba a su padre su quedaba mucho. –Quien ríe el último ríe mejor- dije dándoles otro beso y saliendo de la habitación ya completamente vestida mientras veía como Edward se tiraba a la cama de golpe y yo cerraba la puerta. –Tu padre sale en un momento- dije sentándome en el sofá al lado de Simon.

-Bella-.

-Dime- dije bajito imitando el tono de voz con el que el se dirigió a mi.

-¿Te vas a quedar mas noches aquí a dormir con mi papa?- me pregunto sin pestañear mirándome a los ojos. Desde luego nadie te prepara para oír ciertas cosas y mucho menos para responderlas. Esta era una de ella. ¿Qué pensaría decirle Edward de todo aquello?

-Yo… Simon…-.

-Se que mi papa y tu sois novios, no soy tonto- me dijo mas como consuelo que como regaño, ya que su sonrisa era sincera e inocente. Realmente era un niño mas maduro de lo que cabía esperar.

-Si tu papa no te ha dicho nada es porque…-.

-Porque piensa que yo no quiero que nadie mas entre en esta casa. Y es cierto, pero tu me caes bien, contigo no me importa. Eres buena conmigo y me gustas-.

-Eso es… vaya, gracias Simon, pero yo no quiero entrar aquí para descolocaros la vida, ¿sabes? Además, esa decisión lleva mucho tiempo tomarla, no te preocupes por eso ahora-.

-Nunca ha venido gente que no sea mi familia aquí, no me gustan como me tratan y como me quitan tiempo con mi papa. Pero tú lo pasas con los dos, por eso no me importa compartirlo-.

-Simon, tu padre te adora y nunca te quitaría tiempo con el porque es tu padre y yo no soy nadie para impedir eso. Pero si tu me dejas, podemos compartir muchos momentos juntos, los 3-.

-¿Cómo si fueras una madre de verdad?-.

-Seré lo que tu prefieras que sea en tu vida. Madre, madrastra, amiga. Llámame como prefieras-.

-¿Puedo llamarte Bella por ahora?-.

-Esa es probablemente la mejor decisión-.

-¿Y si te cuento cosas secretas, no se lo dirás a nadie no?-.

-Si es un secreto desde luego que no-.

-Me gusta. Creo que puedes quedarte siempre que quieras. Además, mi papa esta de mejor humor desde que te ve tanto-.

-Si…- dije riéndome de pura vergüenza.

-Ya estoy- dijo Edward entrando por la puerta colocándose la cortaba y cogiendo su maletín. –Nos vamos-.

Bajamos las escaleras y tras dejar a Simon en la escuela seguimos hacia mi casa, con tiempo suficiente para ir con un poco mas de calma.

-Antes os escuche- dijo de repente en un semáforo mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban y yo caía en la cuenta de lo que decía.

-¿Algo que decir?-.

-El otro día hable a Simon de la posibilidad de que alguien mas viviese con nosotros, por eso te he dicho lo que te ha dicho supongo-.

-¿Por qué no me lo comentaste antes?-.

-Por miedo a una respuesta que no me esperase y no me gustase. El no reacciono precisamente bien salvo si la posibilidad eras tu- dijo torciendo su boca en una sonrisa mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Nunca me enfadaría si me lo pidieses. Hubiese hecho lo que le he dicho es una opción que hay que pensar mucho y no te contestaría de primeras, pero me sentiría halagada-.

-¿Ves? No podría esperar la respuesta. Soy demasiado inseguro y pensaría cosas…-.

-Que no son- dije terminándole la frase.

-No te lo pienso preguntar… todavía no-.

-Entonces olvida todo lo que hayas podido pensar y escuchar, ¿de acuerdo?- dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-Hecho- dijo guiñándome un ojo y continuando con su sonrisa habitual. –Hemos llegado- dijo con la intención de salir.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- le pregunte agarrandole del brazo.

-¿Arriba?-.

-No, tu no subes porque si no tardo en bajar, y ese no era el plan-.

-Bella…- dijo poniendo un puchero al mas puro estilo de su hermana.

-Nada. ¿Quedamos para comer?- pregunté acercando nuestras caras.

-Te recojo a las dos- dijo besándome tiernamente.

-Te veo a las dos- dije volviéndole a besar y bajando del coche como si de el me bajase una nube.

Me cambie de ropa sin pensar en lo que me Ponca, por eso quizá cada cinco minutos comprobaba que no me había puesto un calcetín de cada color o un zapato diferente al otro.

Decidí caminar hasta el trabajo, algo raro en mí, pero necesitaba pensar, despejarme, dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar de todo. De lo sumamente feliz que era, sin porque otras cosas interfirieran en aquello. Ser consciente de lo que es ser feliz y estar enamorada era un lujo que nunca me había podido dar, y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo siempre que pudiese. A pesar de que aquel paseo era para relajarme me resulto complicado cuando una cantidad de coches de policial y bomberos pasaron a mi lado dirección al centro con una velocidad que dejaba leer que algo grave estaba pasando por la zona. Con curiosidad les seguid con la mirada hasta darme cuenta de que una enorme columna de humo se levantaba entre los edificios. Una columna de un humo negro que hizo que mi corazón dejase de latir inmediatamente tejiéndose lo peor. Acelere mi paso entre la gente curiosa que se iba agolpando en la zona, con las ganas de saber a que tanto revuelo. Según iban pasando las calles mi preocupación iba en aumento, porque cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi local, y ese humo no era una buena señal en ningún sentido. En cierto momento deje de disculparme por colarme entre la gente a base de empujones, sin mirar a quien daba o a quien gritaba para que se apartase, porque cada vez que empujaba a uno estaba mas cerca de descubrir una cruda y dura realidad. Hasta que no pude andar mas, una cinta de plástico intentaba evitar que la gente pasase al otro lado, donde el fuego y el humo hacían difícil ver mas allá o incluso respirar, pero a mi no me lo impedía el humo, si no donde se encontraba. Mi local, mi librería estaba literalmente envuelta el fuego. No veía ni un solo centímetro de la pared de la que fue mi segunda casa en la ciudad. Veía como los bomberos con sus mangueras y camiones intentaban en vano apagar lo que ya había devorado el fuego, como la policía controlaba a los curiosos y como dos unidades de ambulancias trabajaban con los empleados de el local de al lado, una pareja de avanzada edad que regentaba una tienda de antigüedades afectada por las llamas también, pero que con unos arreglos probablemente quedaría como estaba. Lo mío, sabia desde que lo vid, no tenia arreglo. Un grito desgarrador salio de mi garganta de manera involuntaria, ya que creía que ni siquiera un susurro fuera capaz de articular en mi estado. Caí de rodillas mientras las lagrimas nublaban mi vista y la gente empezaba a preocuparse por mi reacción.

-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?- se acerco un policía hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-Mi librería, mi librería- era todo lo que podía decir.

-¿Es ese su local?- me dijo señalando el local, el cual ya estaba exento de fuego y quedaba completamente calcinado a vista de todos. Solo un asentimiento de cabeza salio de mi cuerpo mientras el policía me ayudaba a levantarme y pasar la cinta de seguridad. –Acompáñame por favor- me dijo llevándome hasta una ambulancia. Escuche como le decía a uno de los sanitarios mi estado, pero mi vista y mis otros sentidos solo estaban enfocados en mi local, o lo que era mi local.

-Señorita necesito por favor que me diga su nombre para poder atenderla- me dijo mientras cogia un parte medico.

-Isabella, Isabella- dije con evidente ansiedad.

-De acuerdo Isabella, respire tranquilamente por favor- me dijo poniéndome una mascarilla de oxigeno marchándome la respiración que debía seguir, una misión realmente imposible para mi en ese momento.

-¿Qué ha pasado, que ha ocurrido, por que…?- le pregunte al policía que no se había movido de donde me dejo mientras yo intentaba quitarme la mascarilla para hablar y el sanitario me obligaba a volver a ponérmela rápidamente.

-¿Es ese su ocal cierto?-.

-Si, ya se lo dije antes. ¿Qué le ha pasado?- dije gritando mientras la mascarilla ahogaba mis gritos.

-El fuego se ha producido desde dentro. ¿Salio fuera usted para algo o….?-.

-¿Desde dentro? ¡Eso es imposible! Venia ahora a trabajar. La tienda llevaba cerrada desde ayer al mediodía día. ¡No puede ser!- dije desesperada viendo como una parte de mi vida se quemaba delante de mis narices sin remedio.

-Eso concuerda con lo que dicen los vendedores de otros locales…- dijo apuntando todo en una libreta. -¿Encuentra alguna explicación a como ha podido…?-.

-¡No, claro que no! Es imposible. No fumo, no tengo gas dentro, no… ¡Nada! Libros, por eso quizá es tan espectacular el incendio, solo había libros, papel- dije volviendo a mi estado de ansiedad.

-Cálmese por favor, respire- volvió a repetirme el sanitario.

-¿No tiene alarmas, cámaras de seguridad?-.

-No, nunca he tenido problemas de ningún tipo con la seguridad el local. Es una zona muy segura. ¿Quién robaría en una librería?- le dije al policía arrepintiéndome de inmediato de no haberlas puesto anteriormente. –Pero… pero…- dije recordando una conversación hace algunos años, -pero la juguetería del otro lado tiene una cámara de seguridad que enfoca parte del mió. Hace unos años tuve que firmar un permiso, quizá el si haya… a lo mejor hay algo grabado-.

-Gracias por su colaboración señorita Isabella- dijo despidiéndose apuntando os ultimes datos y dándose media vuelta.

Ya algo más tranquila, rellene el impreso de los sanitarios y busque mi móvil en el bolso, comprobando que lo tenía apagado. Cuando lo encendí varios pares de llamadas de algunos locales de el lado aparecieron en la pantalla. Se lo agradecí sabiendo que ni siquera eso hubiese podido salvar mi librería.

Poco a poco la gente se iba dispersando, quedando en la calle una dotación de bomberos y otra de policías terminando de tomar declaración al resto de comerciantes, que miraban con pena en mi dirección y con alivio sus locales, casi todos intactos. Mis lagrimas no paraban de caer, y me costo dios y ayuda hablar con el seguro sin perder mis nervios mas aun, escuchando atónita que probablemente no recibiera ningún compensación hasta que no se aclarasen las causas del incendio, es decir, que si no se sacaba un informe concluyente probablemente perdería todo lo que había ganado en los últimos años. Me senté en la acera de la calle con mi cabeza entre las manos intentando reordenar poco a poco lo sucedido hasta ese momento, donde veía mi vida venirse abajo por momentos. No encontraba solución en ninguna parte, en ningún sentido al que dirigiese mis pensamientos una solución real y próxima se presentaba, y eso solo podía traducirse en malas noticias.

-¿Señorita Swan?- un niño no más mayor de 20 años me miraba desde arriba.

-Si soy yo- le dije levantándome secándome las lágrimas que me dificultaban la visión. -¿Te conozco?-pregunte comprobando que ni aun Asia le reconocía.

-No, creo que no. Solo vengo a darle esto- me dijo tendiéndome un sobre el cual cogi viendo que no había ni dirección ni remitente por ningún lado.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-No tengo ni idea. Un señor me dio 50 pavos por entregárselas sin preguntar. Lo siento- dijo dejándomela directamente en la mano y despidiéndose.

-De acuerdo, gracias- dije antes de que desapareciese por al esquina y yo me quedara mirando aquel sobre como si de simplemente mirarlo saliese el autor. Decidí abrirlo aun sabiendo que no debía. ¿A quien se lo ocurriría hacerlo sin ningún tipo de referencias? A mí, a una loca que tenía la cabeza demasiado lejos de otro incidente grave en su vida en menos de 1 hora. Solo una hoja impresa a ordenador a primera vista, después de leerla era algo así como mi sentencia de muerte. No entendía nada ni aunque la releyese mil veces.

"_Sentimos los incidentes de las ultimas horas. Aun Asia seguimos interesados en su local, lógicamente a un precio mucho más asequible que la última vez. Háganos saber si sigue interesada en quedárselos, o en caso contrario, venderlo"_

Después de aquello no me hacían falta nombres, ni caras, ni nada. Sabia de quien venia, y me entraron unas ganas horribles de gritar hasta dejarme la garganta en ello. Ni sellos oficiales, ni nombres de quien venia o a quien iba dirigida. Probablemente aquello en un juicio fuese un motivo de risa más que algo serio para inculpar. Y desde ese momento supe que había pasado y que el seguro jamás lo resolvería a mi favor.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- me gire escuchando esa voz viendo como la rabia corriendo por mis venas en ese momentos. Vi como llegaba con la cara descompuesta y los ojos tan hinchados como si la noticia hubiese pasado hace un día y no una hora. –Dios Bella, que…-.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?- le dije poniéndole el sobre delante de su cara antes siquiera de que un dedo suyo me tocase.

-¿Qué? ¡Y yo que se! ¿Estas bien?-. No tuvo mas remedio que cogerlo y verlo ya que de mi parte no Moby ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo ante su presencia. Según iba leyendo el rostro adquiría gestos como la rabia, la comprensión y la incredulidad. Hasta que termino y me miro. -¿No pensaras que he tenido algo que ver con esta porquería verdad?-.

-¿Es por esto por lo que querías que me quedase un poquito mas en tu casa? contesta Edward- dije intentando no derrumbarme cuando le miraba.

-He pasado el peor rato de mi vida pensando que te podía haber pasado algo Bella- dijo acercándose a mi echándome en cara aquellas acusaciones, con un tono de voz claramente dolido. –Y me ha faltado tiempo para venir aquí y saber, comprobar por mi mismo que estabas bien-.

-¿Me vas a decir que no tenías ni idea de esto?-.

-¿De esto? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Crees que si yo supiese algo de todo esto no hubiese hecho nada? ¿No te hubiese dicho nada?- me pregunto enfatizando esta ultima frase mientras yo bella como me desmoronaba por momentos. –Ya- dijo irguiéndose y respirando como si hubiese caído e algo. –No me crees, piensas que todo es igual que antes. Perfecto-.

-Yo si creía que esto era diferente- dije dejando escapar las primeras lagrimas delante suya.

-¿Y que ha cambiado? ¿Esto?- dijo dejando la carta en mi mano a la fuerza. -¿En serio piensas que…?-.

-Me dijiste que podían pasar-.

-Te lo dije si, porque les conozco Bella, pero eso esta muy lejos de que yo lo supiese, ¿lo entiendes? Estas cosas… yo jamás participarías en algo así, menos contra ti ¡Por dios Bella!-.

-Me han jodido la vida Edward. Si el seguro no demuestra las causas no me pagara, y la policial dice que se produjo desde dentro, y eso es imposible. No tengo nada- dije derrumbándome y cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

-No digas eso ni en broma. Me tienes a mí, siempre, y a Simon- me dijo ayudándome a levantarme y abrazándome con toda la fuerza que podía.

-Edward no puedo hacer nada. Esta carta no vale… nada-.

-Ya lo se- me respondió notando que no separaba los dientes para contestarme. –Pero tu no estas sola- me dijo cogiendo mi cara y mirándome a los ojos. -¿Me crees, no?-.

-No se nada ahora mismo Edward- dije derrumbándome un poco mas al no saber que contestar a esa pregunta aparentemente tan sencilla de responder. El no cambio la expresión. Solo se incorporo y tras respirar profundamente una vez me volvió a mirar.

-Venga, te llevo a casa. Necesitas descansar-.

-No, no hace falta. Vuelvo andando…-.

-Bella, ven- dijo guiándole con la cabeza el camino. Yo agache mi cabeza y seguí la calle que el me marco.

No recuerdo ningún viaje en coche tan tenso e incomodo como aquel, pero realmente ni siquiera merecía ir allí, así que menos derecho tenia aun en recriminar nada. Poco antes de aparcar, sabiendo de mis intenciones adelanto lo que quería decirme.

-Cuando estés mas tranquila, por favor, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-¿Quieres que te llame yo?-.

-Si, no te quiero agobiar. Descansa por favor-.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Edward, no tenias porque traerme-.

-Claro que tenia que hacerlo. Hasta pronto- me dijo tocando mi mano un instante antes de apartarla sabiendo que aquel gesto, en esos momentos, estaba algo fuera de lugar.

Salid del coche y me tire en mi cama, ahogando mis gritos en la almohada, mi mas fiel aliada. De tanto gritar en algún momento me quede dormida, alcanzando una paz necesaria.

**Holaaaaa!Vuelvo a estas tierras por fin!Despues de unos dias en Londres Increiblemente geniales, se acaba lo bueno y empiezan dentro de nada las clases, pero eso quiere decir que andare por casa y que por lo cual, tambien estare escribiendo, retomando esto que hacia un tiempo qe lo tenia bastante abandonado.**

**Gracias por seguir escribiendo y recomendando cosas, mil mil mil mil y mil gracias**** Nos vemos prontito**

**Un besoo**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

A la sexta decidí que aquello era misión imposible. Cual zombi me levante buscando el móvil, metido dentro de el bolso en algún lado de mi cuarto. Era la sexta vez que llamaba, después de 5 intentos en los cuales me negué a separarme de mi almohada, que en aquellos momentos parecía ser la única que realmente aguantaría todas mis penas sin rechistar.

-¿Diga?- pregunte sin mirar la pantallita.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien no?...-.

-¿Ángela? ¿Qué narices haces llamándome y no disfrutando de tu luna de miel? Esta todo bien- dije sentándome, notando que los efecto del sueño todavía seguían dentro de mi.

-Me ha llamado Edward, lo se todo- se limito a decir.

-¿Cómo narices tiene el tu numero?-.

-Se lo di yo, no pienses mal, una vez más-.

-Ya, es tan sencillo decirlo. Ángela, estaba ardiendo, literalmente, no han quedado ni las cenizas dentro. No se que voy ha hacer con mi vida a partir de hoy-.

-Es que la que me esta hablando no es mi amiga. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pues lo de siempre. Te levantas y construyes otra cosa. Olvídate de esa mierda y vuelve a empezar. Y esta vez, recuerda llevártelos contigo al lado, los necesitas, y sabes a quien me refiero-.

-Realmente no se ni lo que siento Ángela-.

-No, es que te prohíbo que se te pase por la cabeza eso. Bella por dios, estas enamorada. Nadie dijo que eso era fácil, pero desconfiar, no ahora. El te ama, y me ha llamado preocupado porque no se atreve a llamarte a ti, porque tiene miedo de decir algo equivocado y que no le des tiempo de remediarlo, porque no sabría como. Esta vez, esto, no es su culpa-.

-Le dije que no estaba segura de el- dije sollozando, empezando a ver lo mal que había hecho las cosas con la cabeza en caliente y pensando en vez de sintiendo.

-Eso tiene fácil solución. Te quiere tanto Bella. Deberías sentirte afortunada de tenerle al lado-.

-Ahora le llamare…-.

-No. Ahora vas a ir a verle. Una llamada… Se merece algo más que eso-.

-Tienes razón. Y bueno- dije respirando profundamente con la intención de borrar todo aquello por un segundo, -¿Qué tal va todo por Paris?-.

-Genial, ya te contare cuando vuelva. Adiós- y colgó. Reí ante su actitud, nada que debiera sorprenderme.

Subí de un golpe las persianas haciendo que la luz inundase la casa. De nuevo ese dilema, ese pensar las cosas que tal mal me venia. Ese "todo el fácil" hasta que te tienes que enfrentar a ello y parece una pared indestructible. Me sacaron de mis cavilaciones cuando llamaron al timbre. No estaba arreglada, pero era mi casa, asíque tendrían que soportar aquellas pintas.

-Disculpe, ¿le conozco?- pregunte al señor que me esperaba sonriente al otro lado de la puerta. Apenas pasaba lo del 50, un traje gris le hacia parecer mas joven. En la mano llevaba un maletín de cuero, caro, desde luego que era caro. Y se tomo su tiempo en contestar, como si buscase las palabras adecuadas.

-Mi nombre es probable que le suene. Yo a usted, en cambio, la conozco si. Mi nombre es Aro Volturi- cuando escuche esas palabras toda forma de amabilidad en mi se esfumo y unas ganas terribles de tirarme a su cuello o quemarle vivo de apoderaron de mi. Pude controlar mis ansias, pero no la mueca de asco que se formo en mi cara.

-¿Qué quiere?-.

-¿No me invita a entrar? Estos temas pueden llegar a eser…-.

-No. De todas formas no necesitan ningún tipo de permiso para entrar a locales privados, ¿o me equivoco?-. A esta frase le siguió una sonrisa cínica sin que quitase su mirada de mí.

-No se de que me habla señorita Swan- dijo sin perder la postura, algo que empezaba a ponerme las nerviosa si cabe.

-Repito, ¿Qué quiere?-.

-Su firma. Nos hemos enterado del grave accidente que ha sufrido su local y los elevados costes que repararlo supondría- me dijo tendiéndome un papel. Lo cogi de mala gana mirando aquello. Era una factura, y si, la parte de gastos estaba mas que por encima de mis posibilidades. –Nosotros estamos dispuestos a comprar su local y reformarlo… a nuestro gusto-.

-Dan asco- dije tirando el papel al suelo y levantando mi mano con la intención de abofetear a personaje que tenia frente a mi. Pero antes de llegar, una mano apareció desde la parte izquierda sujetándome el brazo con una fuerza descomunal. Vi que un tipo, de unos 2 metros por lo menos, vestido con traje negro de arriba abajo, impedía mover mi brazo ni un solo milímetro en cualquier dirección. Un guardaespaldas.

-Debería de saber que siempre tenemos bien cubiertas las espaldas señorita Swan-.

-Suéltame, me hace daño- dije con un hilo de voz. Un gesto de cabeza del tal Aro basto para que mi brazo quedara libre. Vi la zona donde me cogio y supe con seguridad que ahí aparecería un moratón.

-¿Entonces señorita Swan? Necesitamos respuestas rápidamente. Pronto tendrán que empezar las obras, la ciudad no puede dejar un local en esas condiciones en la zona más comercial. Quedaría feo. Y usted no…-.

-¡Si!- grite desesperada. –Firmare- dije secándome una lagrima de la cara.

-Perfecto- saco un folio de su maletín y la pluma del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Cogi de nuevo ese otro papel con peor humor que el anterior, pero antes de firmar me tome la licencia de leer todo. 50000 dólares… 10 veces menos que la anterior oferta. Una oferta ridícula, pero generosa en la situación en al que me encontraba. Sin pensármelo dos veces, porque sabia que si no terminaría mal, firme y me quede la copia del contrato. –Es un placer hacer negocios con usted se…- antes de que terminase la frase la puerta le dio de lleno en su cara, aunque probablemente fuera un gesto de tan poca importancia para el, que bajaría las escaleras con la misma sonrisa que se presento frente a esa puerta.

Apoye mi espalda en la puerta y me deje caer hasta el suelo enterrando mi cara en mis manos y dejando correr las lágrimas que había estado manteniendo a raya los últimos minutos. No se con exactitud cuanto estuve llorando, pero hubo un momento en el que quede agotada, como si llorar cansase hasta extremo. De nuevo sonó el timbre interrumpiendo un momento conmigo misma. Antes de abrir me limpie la cara, aunque sabia que no serviría para nada.

-Edward- dije sorprendida de encontrarle allí.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- pregunto entrando a mi casa mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

-¿Hacer el que?-.

-Vender. ¿Por qué mierda has vendido Bella? ¡Por 50000 míseros dólares!-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Desde hace unos minutos. Los que he tardado en venir aquí a preguntarte por que. Y cuando- dijo alzando el tono de voz, - porque he estado en a oficina todo el santo día y no te he visto. Podías haber venido a decirme "hola"-.

-Edward, ¿Quién te ha dicho que he vendido? ¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo he ido hasta allí?-.

-Lo sabe toda la oficina. Todos saben que el bloque entero es nuestro. Que la ultima oferta ha sido aceptada por desperfectos en la fachada-.

-Yo no he ido. Han venido aquí-.

-¿Cómo que han venido aquí? Bella, esos tratos los cierro yo, siempre. Soy yo el que me desplazo a otro lugar para estas cosas. Yo-.

-Pues esta vez ha sido diferente. Mira- dije dándole la copio que seguía en el suelo desde… desde hace un rato. –El señor Aro Vulturi- dije con cierto tono de ironía, -se presento aquí hace un rato con este papel-.

-Pero eso no… es imposible- dijo releyendo una y otra vez el papel viendo que la firma era de quien yo decía que era. -¿Aro Vulturi? Me… me hubiese dicho algo. ¿En tu casa? ¿Aquí?- me pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, maldita sea Edward, aquí- dije gesticulando y alzando la voz. Ahora parecía yo la mentirosa.

-Vale, vale, tranquila- dijo quitándose la chaqueta y cogiendome a mí por los brazos llevándome al sofá, mientras la misma sensación de esta mañana en la calle parecía invadirme. –Bella mírame, mírame- me dijo cogiendo la cara y mirándome directamente a los ojos. –Tranquila mi amor, estoy aquí, soy yo, respira por favor, vamos- me decía mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos y mi respiración volvió sola, sin hacer mas esfuerzo que sentirle a el. -¿Mejor?- me pregunto una vez vio que volvía a mi estado normal. –Bien- me dijo acariciándome con los dedos la mejilla. –Me tienes que contar que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Se presento aquí, y me dio una factura de lo que costaría reparar el local. Edward, yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero…-.

-Pero yo si Bella, ese sitio…-.

-Ese dinero es tuyo, y el local mío. No hubiese aceptado tu dinero Edward. Luego me dio la factura, vi la cifra, de risa comparada con la anterior, y con cualquier otra, y firme. No me lo pensé mucho- dije tapándome la cara.

-Vamos Bella no…- empezó Edward hasta que note como me cogia de los antebrazos para quitarme las manos de la cara. Sentí un dolor en el derecho y no pude evitar una exclamación de dolor.

-Cuidado- dije quitándolo yo primero rápidamente para que no viese nada.

-¿Qué tenias ahí Bella?-. ¡Mierda! Se había dado cuenta.

-Nada Edward, es solo un golpe-.

-Bella, déjame ver eso- dijo cogiendome del brazo por arriba con cuidado y viendo el moraton, que como yo presentí, se había formado en mi antebrazo con varios dedos marcados. -¿Qué mierda es esto Bella? ¿Qué mal nacido te ha puesto un dedo encima?- dijo mientras las fosas nasales empezaban a agrandarse y los ojos se inyectaban en sangre.

-Quise abofetear a Aro y un guardaespaldas que no había visto me cogio del brazo para evitarlo. Ya esta Edward, por favor, tranquilízate- dije esta vez siendo yo quien le cogia de la cara.

-¿Cómo era Bella?-.

-No Edward…-.

-¡Maldita sea Bella! ¡Que me digas como era!- dijo realmente furioso.

-Era alto, yo diría que tenía los dos metros, y moreno, muy blanco de piel. No recuerdo más. Edward…-.

-Demetri- escuche en un susurro.

Antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba de pie cogiendo su chaqueta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No Edward no hagas nada, no por favor- dije cogiendole del brazo, casi colgándome de el para evitar una locura.

-No Bella, esto ha llegado muy lejos. El chantaje… el chantaje me jode, pero que te hayan tocado, eso no lo consiento-.

-Por mi, quédate por mi-.

-Por ti voy a poner las cosas en su lugar- y salio dando un portazo dejándome peor casi cuando llegó.

Una hora después seguía con los mismos nervios y sin ningún tipo de noticias de el. En su casa saltaba el contestador automático, por lo que deducía que ni siquiera Simon se encontraba en la casa. ¿Y donde diablos estaba el niño? Quizá… quizá con su tía Alice, o con sus abuelos. Llame de nuevo a su móvil pero seguía sin señal asíque esta vez, totalmente desesperada, le deje un mensaje de voz.

-Edward por favor llámame, cogelo, dime donde estas. No coges el móvil, ni el de casa. ¿Dónde demonios has dejado a Simon? Contéstame por favor. Te… te quiero- dije titubeando mientras colgaba.

Una hora después, 5 mensajes de voz más, la batería del móvil se termino. Antes de coger el fijo llamaron al timbre por tercera vez la misma tarde. Solo que a diferencia de las dos anteriores, aquella vez corrí como si fuese mi vida misma la que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Y aho estaba, tan distinto al de esta mañana. Su camisa blanca sacada por fuera, con las mangas remangadas y llena de arrugas, en su labio un río de sangre ya seca que le nacía de la comisura izquierda, el pelo as despeinado que jamás le había visto, y una mirada de perdón que le salía del alma.

-No lo vuelvas ha hacer nunca por favor- le dije abrazándole por el cuello mientras sus brazos rápidamente me abrazaban por la cintura y cerraba la puerta con el pie.

-Perdón- me susurro al oído.

-Ven- dije cogiendole de la mano y sentándole en el sofá. –Espérame aquí- dije mientras iba a por el botiquín al baño y volvía todo lo deprisa que podía. –No quiero saberlo, pero lo necesito. ¿Qué ha pasado? A parte de lo evidente, claro- dije poniendo agua oxigenada en un algodón y limpiándole el labio y las abrasiones en los nudillos.

-A parte de haberme quedado sin trabajo…-.

-Joder Edward-.

-Eh, me he despedido yo. A parte de eso Demetri se ha llevado lo que se merecía por hacerte eso a ti-.

-Edward, te das cuenta de que te has metido en un lío muy gordo e innecesario, ¿no?-.

-No, ellos no dirán nada si yo no le denuncio por maltrato, asíque estamos empatados técnicamente. En cuanto al trabajo, tenia ganas de salir de ahí de una maldita vez. No pude hacer nada por tu local, siento eso-.

-Olvida eso por favor. ¿Tu estas bien?- dije cuando termine y me senté sobre una de sus piernas.

-Ahora si- dijo acariciando mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz.

-¿Por qué no contestabas al móvil?-.

-No quería decir nada de lo que luego me pueda arrepentir. Llame a Esme para que se encargase de Simon hasta mañana, no podía dejar que me viese así-.

-Me parece bien-.

-¿Qué me querías decir? Por el móvil digo-.

-Que volvieses, que no hicieses ninguna tontería, que te quiero-.

-¿Qué me quieres? Vaya- dije con aire juguetón regalándome por fin una sonrisa, esa, mi preferida, la que ponía de medio lado y con solo eso me dejaba con habla.

-Creo que alguien que se arte, literalmente, la cara por mi, es lo menos que se merece-.

-Ósea, que solo es por eso-.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué mas esperabas?- le conteste siguiendo el juego.

-No se, dímelo tu-.

-Probemos, a ver si te gusta lo que escuchas- dije acercándome un poco mas a el aun en su pierna. –Seria algo así como que durante estas horas sentía que me faltaba un cachito de mí. Te necesito, y estoy segura de ello. Te necesito casi a nivel físico, porque contigo noto que soy alguien más fuerte capaz de casi todo. Porque confío en ti como nunca he confiado en nadie, y se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi. Daria todo por tenerte conmigo para siempre Edward- decía mientras las lágrimas escapaba de mis ojos. –Y no se como ha ocurrido esto, el que tu seas yo, de repente. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho Edward. ¿Algo así te esperabas?-.

-No- me dijo sonriendo mientras trataba de controlar una emoción que hacia tiempo yo ya había dejado salir. –Es más de lo que esperaba y me merezco. Alguien debe quererme mucho allí arriba para haberme regalado a alguien como tu en mi vida-.

-Eres bueno Edward. Todos cometemos errores y tenemos que pagar por ellos, si, pero 10 años son mas que suficientes, ¿no crees?-.

-Cada día me arrepiento más de aquello. No se como pude hacer daño a alguien tan bonito como tu- me dijo besando mi mejilla mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara. –Has llorado- me dijo viéndome de cerca.

-¿Hoy? Mucho- le confesé.

-Odio que llores, y más si soy yo quien lo provoca-.

-No me vuelvas a dejar sola y no lo hare mas-.

-¿Chantaje?-.

-Tómatelo como prefieras-.

-No me dejes nunca- me dijo juntando su frente a la mía.

-No esta en mis planes- le conteste mientras juntábamos nuestras bocas en un beso tierno. Demostrando con palabras todo lo demás. –Quédate aquí esta noche. Además no hace falta ni que madrugues-.

-Acepto encantado la invitación- me contesto riendo y besándome de nuevo con destino a mi habitación, donde una vez mas esas cuatro paredes serian testigos del amor mas grande.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunte notando como se sobresaltaba al notar que estaba despierta. Eran las 5 de la mañana y ninguno de los dos habíamos podido pegar ojo desde que decidimos descansar. Su mano había estado paseándose por mi brazo las últimas horas, y ni siquiera esas cosquillas ni el cansancio habían hecho que el sueño viniese a mí.

-Es tarde. Deberías estar durmiendo- me dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza mientras era mi mano la que ahora le devolvía las cosquillas en su torso desnudo.

-Tu también-.

-¿Llevas despierta toda la noche?- pregunto.

-Si- le respondí en un susurro. -¿En que pensabas?-.

-Nada en particular. En mí en ti, en nosotros. Que va a ser de todo esto ahora-.

-Los dos hemos terminado en el paro el mismo día- dije riéndome bajito, aunque realmente ni la situación ni la noticia tenían pizca de gracia.

-Voy a crear mi propia constructora, ya te lo he dicho. Llevaba cierto tiempo con la idea en la cabeza y parece el mejor momento. Aunque eso me quitaría mucho tiempo…-.

-Puedes hacerlo-.

-Claro que puedo, pero tu, ¿podrías soportar estar días enteros sin saber nada de mi?-.

-No te voy a mentir, seria complicado pero… había pensado- dije incorporándome un poco para poder mirarle a la cara, -había pensado en volver unas semanas a Forks. Creo que necesito volver a reencontrarme con aquello, el pasado me dio momentos malos, pero también muy bonitos, y los que no tienen la culpa son mis padres. los echo de menos-.

-Podemos ir cuando quieras…-.

-No, quiero tiempo con ellos, solo con ellos- dije para que entendiese el mensaje.

-¿No quieres que me vean? ¿A mi, a Simon? No lo entiendo-.

-Llevo años sin verles. Apenas han venido por aquí. Quiero recuperar tiempo con ellos, y en la ecuación entramos solo nosotros 3. Cuando todo pase, claro que quiero que les vuelvas a ver, y presentar a Simon. Mientras yo estoy allí recolocando mi vida, tu puedes empezar con el proyecto. Y todo el tiempo que venga después será para nosotros-.

-Pero es que yo no quiero que te vayas a otro lugar tanto tiempo. Quiero verte-.

-Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras. Incluso algún fin de semana libre puedes venir. Nunca te negaría Edward, ya no-.

-¿Y lo que digan de ti por allí? ¿No te importa?-.

-No, he aprendido a hacer importante lo que es importante. Ellos no lo son. Tu si. Mis padres también. Ya esta-.

-¿Y cuando tienes pensado...? ya sabes, dejarnos-.

-No te estoy dejando Edward. Creo que las cosas estaban claras-.

-Si disculpa, no… no ha sido la palabra mas acertada, no. ¿Cuándo te vas?-.

-Quería llamar a mis padres mañana por la mañana, y si me dejan, por la tarde cojo el tren-.

-Puedo llevarte yo-.

-No, no puedes- dije acariciándole la mejilla. –Simon lleva mucho tiempo sin su padre-.

-Tienes razón- dijo besando la mano que le acariciaba antes de volver a mirarme a mi. -¿Y tu estarás bien?-.

-Ese es el objetivo, ¿no?-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-.

-No lo se. No tengo nada que hacer, ningún plan de futuro que me atraiga. Tengo tiempo libre y algunos ahorros para poder disfrutar de cierta libertad. Quiero aprovechar el momentos-.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? Una llamada y antes de que te des cuenta estaré allí-.

-Lo se- dije juntando nuestros labios. –Creo que era esto lo que necesitaba para coger sueño- dije mientras un bostezo salía de mi boca.

-¿Tan aburrido soy?- dijo en tono de chiste mientras me volvía a acomodar en sus brazos. –Duérmete amor-.

**·**

-¿Y?- me pregunto cuando colgué una llamada de apenas 2 minutos donde la alegría había sido la nota predominante.

-Me voy- le dije.

-Nos vemos esta tarde- me dijo abrazándome y despidiéndose de mi con un beso.

La tarea de hacer la maleta no era mi parte favorita de los viajes, básicamente porque nunca sabia que meter exactamente. Pero aquel destino era diferente. Claro que sabía el clima, frío, y con un poco de suerte lluvia. Sonreí al imaginar el reencuentro con mis padres. Sabía que me aceptarían como si nunca les hubiese dejado. No me pedirían explicaciones porque siempre había confiados en mi de una manera ciega, pero eso no quería decir que les doliese que me fuese una par de meses antes de lo acordado.

Imprimí los billetes, comí algo rápido y cogi un taxi directo a la estación de trenes, donde ya deberían estar esperándome Simon y Edward. Y efectivamente, fue la primera imagen que vi nada más llegar.

-¿Por qué te vas Bella?- me pregunto Simon que iba al lado de su padre. Ninguno de los dos tenia muy buen gesto.

-Me voy a visitar a mis padres Simon, que hace mucho que no les veo. Eso no quiere decir que me vaya para siempre-.

-Mi papa me ha dicho que no sabes cuando vas a volver. Y no suena bien-.

-Oye- dije colocándome delante suya de rodillas mientras Edward cogia mis maletas y se iba a una esquina para darnos intimidad. –Yo voy a volver. Eso te lo prometo yo. Pero necesito tiempo con ellos, eso es todo-.

-No quiero que te vayas. Mi papa vuelve a estar como siempre, y tú todavía no te has ido-.

-Pero para eso estas tú, para animarle. Te quiere tanto o mas que a mi. Además, os voy a llamar casi todos los días, incluso cuando tu padre tenga una temporada libre podéis ir a verme-.

-¿Cuándo vuelvas seguirás siendo su novia no?-.

-Eso espero- le conteste sinceramente.

-Decía que no me podía explicar esto porque era complicado de entender, pero yo lo entiendo todo-.

-Eso es porque es tu papa el complicado. Te prometo que no e voy a olvidar de lo que dejo aquí-.

-¿Sabes Bella? Cuando vuelvas voy a preparar un mueble en el salón para cuando vayas a vivir, para tus libros, los que te gustan tanto-.

-Eso quiero que me lo jures- dije picándole en la barriga.

-Te lo juro- dijo levantando la mano. –Me hubiese gustado tener una mama como tu. Aunque si eres mi madrastra algún día creo que serias la primera madrastra buena de la historia-.

-Eso que me dices es muy bonito Simon. Muchas gracias. Prométeme que cuidaras de tu papa, ¿vale? Y cuando lo veas muy mal coges el teléfono y me lo pasas-.

-Esta bien Bella. Te echare de menos- me dijo abrazándome por el cuello.

-Y yo a ti pequeño- dije devolviéndoselo. Y mientras la vida en la estación pasaba allí nos quedamos nosotros, abrazándonos. Hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos.

-Bella, el tren sale en 6 minutos. Tienes que prepararte- dijo Edward mirándonos desde arriba. Me levante revolviendo el pelo al pequeño mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta correspondiente. –Ten cuidado Simon- le dijo Edward cuando vio que el pequeño se acercaba a una señora con perros y empezaba a jugar con ellos.

-Eh- dije girando su cara en mi dirección. –Sonríeme, por lo menos que sea lo último que me lleve de aquí-.

-No puedo ni eso. Cuídate mucho por favor-.

-Me voy a Forks, no a la guerra- dije sacándole una.

-Te vamos a extrañar muchísimo-.

-Y yo a vosotros- dije cogiendole de las manos y jugueteando con ellas.

-Me vas ha hacer mucha falta Bella- dijo besando mis manos.

-Serán solo unas semanas, luego volveré, con vosotros. Simon me ha prometido un mueble en tu salón para mis libros. Espero que cuando vuelva este terminado-.

-Algo me dijo de esa idea- dijo rodando los ojos. –Te llaman- dijo cuando escucho el ultimo pitido del tren. –Yo…- dijo acercándose a mi y mirando a su hijo que seguía igual de entretenido con los perros.

-El tiene mejor definido que somos tú y yo que nosotros mismos. Te quiero Edward- dije cogiendole de la nuca y besándole con pasión, con la que no podria hacerlo durante un tiempo indefinido. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cara con fuerza, sabiendo que cuando aflojase yo me alejaría irremediablemente.

-Vuelve pronto. Te amo Bella- me dijo dándome mi maleta y despidiéndose con la mano mientras yo estaba ya en los vagones.

No les vi cuando partí ya que mi asiento estaba en la otra parte. Pero pronto me di cuenta cuando significaban para mi, cuanto eran para mi, por lo pronto que les empecé a echar de menos.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

**-**Claro- conteste viendo la hora.

-Te llamo mañana. Te quiero-.

-Te quie…- y antes de terminar la frase el pitido ya resonaba en mis oídos.

Era la tercera vez en las ultimas dos semanas, es decir, las ultimas tres veces que había hablado con el, que nuestras conversaciones duraban apenas un minuto. No tenía ni tiempo para preguntarle por Simon, y si escogía esa pregunta como la primera, no me daba tiempo a saber como iba su proyecto. Entendía que estuviese ocupado, por eso mismo había elegido esa temporada, pero… solo pedía 5 minutos de su tiempo que necesitaba como aire en ciertos momentos.

Llevaba ya dos meses en Forks. Dos meses donde por fin había vuelto a reencontrarme con la antigua Bella. Supongo que la Bella que siempre fui, o siempre quise volver a ser.

Tal y como sabia mis padres me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sin necesidad de hacer más preguntas que un "¿que tal estas?". Porque realmente no eran necesarias. Su hija volvía a casa una temporada. Volvía su hija sin más. Y aunque no es gusto que no les comunicase lo del local, supieron que todo estaba bien cuando me vieron sonreír. Desde ese día, el día de mi llegada, el pasado quedo en un segundo plano y disfrutábamos el presente. Yo lo disfrutaba hasta que venían a mi mente Edward y Simon. Ahí, les extrañaba tanto que luchaba conmigo misma para no encender el ordenador y comprar el primer billete a la ciudad. Siempre que me pasaba eso salía de casa y me iba a dar una vuelta, un paseo largo que me despejase las ideas. Y hasta ahora había funcionado, porque una llamada mas como aquellas y mi paciencia se iría de vacaciones una temporada.

-Bella, ¿puedes ir a la tienda?- pregunto mi madre desde la cocina.

-Claro- dije dejando el teléfono y yendo hacia ella. -¿Qué necesitas? ¿Estas cocinando?- pregunte cuando un olor realmente asqueroso llego a mi nariz llegando a revolverme las tripas. Eso, por lo menos, tenia que ser un intento de Rene de cocinar.

-No. Solo saque un poco de queso para picar algo. Toma- me dijo dándome la lista.

-Vaya… voy a necesitar el coche. El tuyo- dije aclarándole que no iría a la compra con el coche de mi padre. La patrulla del pueblo. Recuerdo que de adolescente prefería ir andando a cualquier lado antes que ir en ese coche llamando la odiosa atención de cualquier persona.

-Coge las llaves. Gracias- dije besándome la mejilla.

Me puse el abrigo y salí a la calle del siempre frío Forks. Ahora con mas razón cuando el invierno empezaba a avisar de su llegada.

La tienda de Forks apenas tenia lo necesario para abastecer a su pequeña población de lo necesario. Para familias como la mía, mas que suficiente. No había cambiado nada desde que yo vivía allí. Hasta los productos seguían colocados en el mismo orden y por orden de marcas y precios. Cuando llegue fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé ha habituarme a ello. Cogi una cesta de carrito, esas que siempre me hacen gracia, y seguí la lista. Por algún extraño motivo me gusta hacer la compra en aquel pueblo, me relajaba, no me perdía. Port Ángeles y su supermercado eran una continua tortura para mí, y cuando ya tenía todo mas o menos ubicado, volvían a cambiar de sitio. Delante mía, una señora se giro y tiro varios envases de una estantería rápidamente me acerque a ayudarla, pues parecía mayor y con ciertas dificultades para agacharse.

-No se preocupe- la dije cuando vi que lo volvía a intentar con poco éxito.

-Gracias joven- me contesto amablemente mientras yo lo colocaba. –Espero que por lo menos ya que recoge su trabajo sea recompensado con que necesite alguna caja- dijo a modo de chiste. Me fije en lo que tenía en la mano. Una caja de tampones.

-Pues no, realmente no…- espera. Eran principios de mes. Claro que debía necesitarlas, pero… No. –Si, me voy a quedar una- dije dejando en mi cesta la que tenía en la mano. –Ya esta, no se preocupe-.

-Gracias joven. Que Dios te lo pague con salud y un buen novio- dijo siguiendo con su camino mientras yo sonreía con circunstancia y miraba la última caja dejada en mi cesta. ¿Desde cuando no compraba yo aquel producto? Juraría que desde que estaba en casa de mis padres nunca pero… no lo recordaba.

Allí mismo, en medio del pasillo, saque mi móvil y mire el calendario contando los días, intentando recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había tenido el periodo… Yo era como un reloj, todos los principios de mes mi amiga me hacia su visita, no fallaba, no era impuntual, allí estaba siempre. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para aquel retraso? Y como si la pregunta hubiese sido formulada en alto y alguien quisiese darme la solución más lógica posible, vi una posible respuesta en la misma estantería, dos baldas mas arriba. Casi en línea con mis ojos. "Test de embarazo". Podía ser. Claro que podía ser. Edward y yo más de una vez nos habíamos dejado llevar… demasiado. Y la consecuencia podía ser esa. Sin dudarlo cogi 3 y los metí también en la cesta. Un gasto mas, pero que estaba dispuesta a pagar para aclarar mis dudas y si estas se resolvían de un lado, o de otro.

Nunca había estado como me encontraba en ese momento. Con miles de ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza, pero esta parecía estar en blanco. Nada, no podía pensar en nada. Cuando lo intentaba la idea se disolvía y volvía una extraña paz a mi cabeza. Una paz que no debería estar ahí, teniendo en cuenta que a lo mejor estaba… embarazada. Si, de lo único que me había dado cuenta realmente es que esa palabra me venia muy, pero que muy grande y tenia serias dificultades para poder pronunciarla sin trabarme un poco.

Entre a casa y deje la compra encima de la mesa, y con la bolsa con mis productos, gritando un "no me molestéis" me encerré en el baño, sabiendo que no tenia ni idea de cuando se iba a abrir de nuevo esa puerta, pero con la intención de que la próxima vez que la cruzase seria con una respuesta. Pensé en Edward, en que el debería saber aquello, ser consciente del momento que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero luego llego a mi cabeza la llamada, esa llamada que podía haber sido perfectamente la confirmación de algo importante… y la importancia que le podía haber dado el. Asíque intente volver a esa paz que me daba aquel miedo. Abrí dos de los paquetes a la vez, para que solo en un vez pudiese certificar el resultado y seguí las instrucciones hasta que estas marcaban un "esperar". Esperar… la palabra de mi vida. Pero, ¿Qué hace una persona en una cuarto de 8 metros cuadrados con un aparato que esta a punto de poder cambiarle el destino durante 10 minutos? Una normal, subirse por las paredes. Yo, sentarme y memorizar rosa, no; azul, si; rosa, no; azul, si. Y poder apostar con seguridad que cuando lo viese me olvidaría de todo y tendría que coger el papel para leer de nuevo rosa, no; azul, si. Volví a pensar en Edward, en como podría tomarse un noticia de una calibre como aquel. Tomárselo si me dejara decírselo claro… un hijo, un hijo de los dos. Un hijo mío con Edward. No sonaba mal, para mi, nada mal. Ni siquiera me importaba que los dos estuviésemos en el paro, que ni siquiera nosotros nos atreviésemos a dar una definición a lo que un niño de 8 años veía tan normal como era una pareja. Que ese hombre hubiese sido la mayor pesadilla de mi vida y a la vez lo mejor que me paso jamás.

Desterré esos pensamientos al momento de darme cuenta de que solo fuese una posibilidad, una muy extrema posibilidad. Y que quizá estuviese montándome e mi cabeza una idea fantástica que se pudiese quedar solo en un sueño.

Mire mi reloj. Habían pasado ya 20 minutos donde se me había ido al santo al cielo. Note que mis manos temblaban, todo mi cuerpo lo hacia en realidad. Notaba un sudor frío en la nuca y mi corazón bombeando mas rápido de lo que jamás hubiese notado. Intente recordar lo que significaba cada color, y efectivamente, lo había olvidado completamente. Cogi de nuevo el papel y no are de repetirlo: rosa, no; azul, si… Mire uno y después el otro con idéntico resultado. Que una fallase era posible, muy poco, pero existía esa posibilidad. Que dos lo hiciesen era casi imposible. Probé el único que me quedaba, la única oportunidad para cambiar el destino. Pero aquella vez me fue imposible mantenerme quieta y concentrada. Andaba de un lado a otro del baño, apenas tres pasos de ida y otros tres de vuelta. Conté los primero 178, después perdí la cuenta, y me digne a mirar la hora cuando las uñas de mis manos habían sido extinguidas de mis dos manos. Apenas 10 minutos. En cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias me hubiese reído, pero no era el momento ni de lejos. Esta vez m era innecesario mirar el papelito, ahora parecía que lo tenia grabado a fuego en la parte central de mi cerebro y este no podía visualizar otra cosa. Cogi el ultimo y lo mire. Puse al lado los otros dos y comprobé que el color coincidía. No existía posibilidad de error.

Azul, azul y azul. Embarazada.

Tire las pruebas a la basura y me deje caer al suelo sin saber que pensar, que hacer, que decir, que… nada. Yo embarazada. ¿Cuándo y quien había decidido que este era el momento mas adecuado para esto? Porque yo no lo veía por ningún lado… mil ideas empezaban a bombardear mi cabeza, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Edward? ¿Cuándo se lo diría? ¿Y su familia? ¿Y la mía? ¿Y que pasaría ahora con mi futuro laboral? Tenia que ir al ginecólogo a confirmarlo con total seguridad, necesitaba verlo para creerlo… y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, sin saber el motivo exacto. No sabia si era alegría, sorpresa, preocupación… ¿Pero preocupación por que?

-¡Ahh!- grite entre dientes cogiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el botón de off para apagar mi cabeza cinco meseros minutos?

Aunque por fin una idea razonable vino a mi cabeza: coger el teléfono, llamar al ginecólogo y salir de ese cuarto que aprecia cada vez más diminuto de lo que ya era. Abrí la puerta y pareció como si el aire en mi cara renovase mi ánimo, aunque no corría ni una pizca de aire en aquella habitación.

Busque en mi antigua agenda el número del hospital del pueblo, uno de los mas utilizados en aquella época, por lo que sabia que lo tenia. Aquella misma tarde tenia la cita.

-Bella, ya está la comida- se escucho a mi madre por toda la casa.

-Ya voy- dije medio tosiendo para que no notase que estaba llorando casi a lágrima viva. Luego me di cuenta de que debería estar pensando la recepcionista del hospital cuando me escucho. Me mire en el espejo e intente arreglar un poco mi cara antes de bajar pues sabia que mi madre, nada mas verme sabría que algo iba mal, o por lo menos todo lo bien que desearía.

-Um huele bien- dije a pie de escaleras. -¿Has cocinado tu?- pregunte escéptica a mi madre.

-Comida china que ha traído tu padre- dijo mientras este aparecía por la puerta del salón y me saludaba.

-Arroz tres delicias- dijo viéndolo y casi empezando a babear. Lo ataque sin si quiera preguntar si alguien quería hasta que pare de golpe. ¿Qué me acababa de pasar? ¿Desde cuando ansiaba yo tanto una comida…? Antojo, si, aquello podía parecerse perfectamente a un antojo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto mi padre al ver que me quedaba paralizada con los palillos en el aire.

-No, nada- le sonreí dejando la caja en su sitio y empezando a comer de nuevo como una persona normal.

-¿Segura hija?- repitió mi madre cogiendole el antebrazo.

-Si mama- le dije con la voz contenida. Una vez mas y me rompería, lo sabia. Odiaba tanta presión sobre mí cuando realmente me pasaba algo y quería guardármelo para mi.

-De acuerdo- dijo después de un momento de silencio y pausa en la mesa. Y sin ni siquiera una palabra mas volví a llorar sin motivo aparente. "Las hormonas" pensé, y simplemente eso me hizo querer llorar mas.

-Hija, puedes contárnoslo- dijo mi madre volviendo a acariciarme el brazo. Mi padre me miraba con verdadera preocupación, con la seria intención de coger la pistola en cuanto le dijese el nombre de la persona que me hizo estar así. Hasta eso me hacia llorar aunque realmente quisiese reírme a carcajadas de su comportamiento.

-No es un problema en si… Por lo menos yo no lo considero un problema- dije limpiándome las lágrimas. –No se ni que pensara la otra parte, porque no lo sabe- dije rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Qué otra parte? Bella por favor- dijo mi padre.

-Estoy embarazada. Lo mas probable es que lo este- y mientras mi padre abría los ojos y se quedaba estático, mi madre empezó a sonreír, tanto que la sonrisa parecía mas grande que la propia cara. Y supe que debía taparme en breves los oídos si no me quería quedar sorda. –Mama no chille por favor- le dije con antelación.

-Hija, pero eso es un noticia preciosa- me dijo intentando calmarme.

-Es preciosa, pero como poco, asombrosa-.

-¡Charlie!- le regaño mi madre.

-Ni Charlie ni nada- le corto. –Soy feliz por ella y porque voy a ser abuelo. Pero hay que mirar las cosas desde la realidad Rene-.

-Cállate Char…-.

-Papá tiene razón mamá- la dije sabiendo que Charlie no mentía ni se preocupaba por anda que no fuera realmente preocupante.

-Acaba de perder el trabajo, la relación con su pareja esta en stand by, no tiene ingresos, no sabe que va a ser de su vida. Antes de todo, necesitas saber que va a ser de ti cariño- me dijo mi padre mucho más cariñoso.

-El bebe esta fuera de discusión. Lo voy a tener- dije tajante.

-Eso no lo dudaba Bella. Solo digo que antes de lanzarte ha hacer o decir nada, aclares los puntos importantes de tu vida- me dijo cogiendome de la mano y besándola –Y felicidades-.

-¿Lo sabe Edward?- pregunto mi madre poniendo mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

-No- dije negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y a que esperas?-.

-Tengo esta tarde la revisión, para que me lo confirmen. Pueden venir dos acompañantes- les dije con mirada cómplice. –Y lo voy a necesitar-.

-Allí estaremos. ¿Y después?-.

-Tendré que ir a Port Ángeles para decírselo. Me parece demasiado frío una simple llamada de teléfono. Necesitamos… hablar. Si, hablar mucho-.

-Come algo, échate un rato y cuando tengas la revisión nos avisamos y salimos al hospital. Tranquilízate, no nos podías haber dado mejor noticia- me dijo mi madre besándome la parte superior de la cabeza con amor.

-Gracias- les dije mirándoles y dándome cuenta que mis nervios y mi llanto habían parado hace rato. Realmente hablar con mis padres me hacia bien. Estar cerca de ellos otra vez era como volver a mi casa, volver a ser Bella.

-Isabella Swan- anuncio la recepcionista. Rápidamente mis padres y yo nos levantamos y pasamos a consulta. Mi padre no tuvo mas remedio que sujetarme por al brazo antes de que mis piernas terminasen de fallar definitivamente y yo terminase en el suelo.

-Doctor Williams- dijo el doctor tendiéndonos la mano a todos y ofreciéndonos asiento. –Veamos, una ecografía, ¿cierto?-.

-Si- dije levemente.

-¿Puede que este embarazada, o es otro tipo de prueba?-.

-Puede… puede que este embarazada. Esta mañana me hice 3 pruebas que salieron positivas. Aun así quiero confirmarlo totalmente-.

-Hace usted bien. Venga- dijo levantándose y haciéndome un gesto para que le acompañase. –Túmbese aquí por favor y súbase la camiseta- me tumbe haciendo lo que el doctor indicaba y observando cada uno de sus movimiento, desde que encendía el monitor hasta que cogia ese famoso gel. –Puede asustarte que este frío al principio, pero luego te terminas acostumbrándote- me informo mas para tranquilizarme que para dejarlo en mera información. Mire a mis padres que cogidos de la mano, me miraban con cariño, y desee poder vivir en algún momento de mi vida lo que ellos estaban viviendo ahora. Juntos, viendo a lo mas bonito de su vida vivir su momento mas importante. Me sobresalto el gel en la barriga, el cual, efectivamente, estaba helado. Empezó a pasar el aparato sobre el buscando algo que solo el sabia donde buscar exactamente. Y yo miraba el monitor como si fuese la cosa mas asombrosa del mundo, aunque realmente no veía absolutamente nada que me aclarase nada. El doctor paro el aparato y un ruido que se repetía rápidamente inundo la sala, hasta ahora completamente en silencio.

-¿Qué es eso doctor? ¿Va algo mal?- pregunto mi padre, casi mas impaciente que yo, mientras mi madre luchaba por mantenerle sentado cogiendole de la mano.

-Nada malo señor- dijo el doctor sonriendo. –Mis felicitaciones señorita Swan, efectivamente esta usted embarazada de unas 6 semanas- dijo pasándome un trozo de papel para limpiarme el gel. Finalmente lo tuvo que hacer el, ya que yo apenas pude decir un leve "gracias" sin poder quitar la vista de esa mancha del tamaño de un garbanzo que me había mostrado el doctor era la criatura que crecía en mi interior.

-Felicidades hija- me susurro mi madre cuado me levante y ella me abrazo.

-Va todo correctamente. A partir de ahora necesitaras adecuar tu alimentación a una serie de pautas, el mismo ejercicio, no muchas emociones fuertes y poco más Isabella. Voy a imprimir el informe y a por las fotos. ¿Cuántas vas a querer?-.

-Pues… 3, supongo que 3 estará bien- dije no muy convencida sin saber si ese numero era excesivo o lo normal.

Y tras los consejos llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue sacar el billete para el día siguiente a primera hora. Intente llamar a Edward 3 veces, pero aquella vez ni siquiera me lo cogio, y la nueva sensibilidad descubierta volvió a aparecer y llore, llore como llevaba todo el día haciéndolo.

La cama vio mi presencia realmente pronto con apenas un bocadillo de cena. Pero puedo decir que por lo menos dormí como hacia tiempo no hacia. Supongo que el cansancio y las emociones acumuladas en apenas unas horas habían pasado factura en mi cuerpo, y estaba realmente agotada.

-Llámanos con lo que sea, si necesitas ayuda allí iremos para lo que necesites. Cuídate mucho y cuida al bebe también- decía mi madre atropellando las preguntas para que antes de partir el tren pudiese comunicarme todo.

-Si mama, no te preocupes- la dije abrazándola. –Hasta pronto papa- dije abrazándole a el.

-Espero que sea hasta pronto, por lo menos antes e que nazca la criatura. Espero esta allí para verlo… bueno eso no, pero para estar contigo. Ya sabes, esas cosas- dijo intentando arreglar un poco su frase.

-Te he entendido, no te preocupes papa- dije sonriendo. –Nos vemos- dije subiendo. Esta vez si que me toco la parte de la ventanilla donde les podía ver y despedirme de ellos, para ver sus caras mientras me volvía a ir, esta vez sabiendo que muy pronto les volvería a tener conmigo.

Saque una libreta y un Boli e intente por lo menos una decena de veces escribir un discurso, con la noticia, sobre como me sentía, que esperaba, para que al ver a Edward no me quedase en blanco y todo fuese dicho de la manera correcta. Pero siempre, en un punto u en otro me atascaba, no veía forma de seguir sin derrumbarme o… supe desde el principio que no seria una tarea sencilla.

Nadie me esperaba en la estación, lógicamente, porque nadie sabía que volvía a la ciudad. Ángela ya había vuelto de su viaje, pero sabia que yo estaba en Forks, asíque mí llegada a casa fue la misma, sola. Espere a las últimas horas de la tarde para ir a casa de Edward, porque el trabajo le absorbía todo su tiempo. Aunque realmente espere hasta tan tarde porque no hubiese podido hacerlo antes, necesitaba mi tiempo de asumir que iba a cambiar la vida de la otra parte de la historia. Como principio, es de todo menos sencillo.

Llevaba cinco minutos delante de esa puerta, y llevaba como mínimo mil intentos de picar al timbre, pero en el último momento aprecia que los músculos de mi cuerpo decidían congelarse y volver a su estado natural. Escucha voces dentro de la casa pero no distinguía de quien, asíque suponía que Simon estaba dentro. De repente, con mi mano en el timbre, de nuevo, la puerta se abrió y vi quienes eran los que estaban dentro de la casa. Edward y una chica rubia reían mientras Edward le abría la puerta. No la conocía, eso lo tenía bastante claro. Lo que no veía con tanta claridad era la situación, porque si la chica me miraba con cara curiosa, Edward era todo preguntas.

-Hola- me aventure a saludar viendo que ninguno teníamos la intención de empezar una conversación.

-¿Necesitas algo?- me dijo la chica sin entender porque seguía paralizada en frente de la puerta.

-Si- dije mirando a Edward que ni pestañeaba.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-.

-No, creo que no-.

-¿Bella?- dijo Edward extrañado, como si no hubiese asimilado lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿La conoces? Perdón- dijo dándose cuenta de que realmente no me había equivocado de puerta y que lo que necesitaba es que se fuera, directamente. –Nos vemos mañana- dijo besándole la mejilla. –Adiós- se despidió de mi con la mano.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte una vez las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y nos quedamos solos.

-Cla… claro- dijo apartándose y cerrando la puerta tras el. -¿Qué haces aquí?- me pegunto mientras me quitaba el abrigo de las manos y lo colgaba.

-¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Quién es?- le pregunte viendo que en comparación mi pregunta tenia mucho mas sentido y en principio, era mas simple de contestar.

-Ella es Jenifer, es la persona que lleva el tema económico de la empresa. ¿No te había hablado de ella?- me dijo mientras me señalaba una silla para que me sentase mientras el se sentaba a mi lado.

-Apenas me has hablado durante estos dos meses Edward. No se prácticamente nada de ti ni de Simon-.

-Si, he estado muy ocupado, perdona-.

-¿Y te importa como este yo?-.

-Claro que me importa. ¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo?-.

-Porque no me lo has preguntado ni una sola vez Edward-.

-Ya te lo he dicho, tenia mucho trabajo. En serio Bella, llevo trabajando desde las 7 de la mañana. No tengo tiempo ni para llamadas de teléfono. ¿Estas aquí por eso?-.

-No, pero espero que tengas tiempo para escucharme. Son solo 2 minutos. Luego puedes elegir que es lo importante-.

-Claro, pensaba parar en media hora. Si esperas…-.

-No espero Edward. Llevo así 1 entero. No puedo esperar más. Y créeme, para mí, esto es mas importante-.

-2 minutos Bella-.

Le mire y vi que realmente ese no era el sitio donde deseaba estar. Un teléfono con línea a una empresa, la pantalla del ordenador o cualquier cosa relacionada con su trabajo seria un lugar mucho mas placentero para el, pero aquello era demasiado para aguantar ni un solo segundo mas. Se lo haría corto, y que fuese el quien decidiese por mucho que me doliese su decisión. Realmente viéndole, me temía lo peor.

-He venido porque esta noticia es demasiado importante para darle por una llamada de teléfono, y supongo que por ese medio tampoco me hubiese dado tiempo. Toma- le dije sacando el sobre y poniéndoselo encima de la mesa. Sabia que en cuanto lo viese relacionaría todo, no hacia falta ser medico para interpretar esa foto. Me miro y la cogio de mala gana, esperando cualquier cosa menos aquello, lo sabía porque lo veía. –Yo ya me puedo ir- dije antes de que la sacase del sobre. No estaba preparada para ver su cara. Cogi mi abrigo sin escuchar nada de Edward, juraría que ni siquiera estaba respirando en aquel momento. Las lágrimas empezaban a amontonarse en mis ojos, pero no saldrían de ahí hasta que la puerta no se hubiese cerrado a mis espaldas. Hice todo a cámara lenta, o eso creía yo, porque de alguna manera esperaba una reacción de Edward, suponía que una noticia de ese calibre alegría a cualquiera. Pero cuando cerré la puerta me di cuenta de que no, de que para algunas personas las prioridades eran diferentes, y para Edward, lo eran.

No sabría decir cuando cambio lo que había entre nosotros. Quizá fue mi culpa por irme, por ser tan egoista al pensar que desapareciendo un tiempo todo se podria en su lugar, por decidir por el, cuando el nunca compartio mi decision. Quiza fue eso, quiza no…

-¡Bella!- me gire sin disimular que estaba llorando a aquella voz que desde ya el fondo de la calle me reclamaba y se acercaba a mi corriendo. –Bella, espera- me dijo en un tono normal cuando ya podia escucharlo perfectamente.

-Que quieres- le dije sin necesidad de ser agradable en un momento de por si muy desagradable.

-Yo… esto… ¿Esto es lo que creo?-.

-¿Y que crees Edward?-.

-Esto es una ecografía. Y es tuya, porque pone por detrás tu nombre. Bella, ¿estas embarazada? ¿Estamos esperando un hijo?- djio mientras lágrimas caian por sus mejillas.

-Si- dije con voz rota. Y antes de darme cuenta estaba rodeada por sus brazos en medio de la calle.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- me decia una y otra vez con su boca pegada a mi cabeza mientras repartía besos por mi cara a la que acariciaba con ternuera. –Ven conmigo por favor- me dijo cogiendome de la mano.

Le segui de nuevo hasta su casa. A pesar de todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza en aquel momento me sentia incapaz de alejarme de el de nuevo. Una vez acomodados frente a dos infusiones, mucho más calmados los dos, se inicó una conversación con bastantes días de retraso.

-Disculpa… disculpa mi comportamiento antes Bella. Estaba asombrado, y muy nervioso. No merecias eso-.

-Quiza si- dije encogiendome de hombros. –Quiza todo esto ha pasado por decidir por los dos. Por querer que esto funcionase a mi manera y no a la de los dos-.

-No- me cortó tajantemente. –Esto no ha pasado por tu culpa. Soy yo, que me implico demasiado en cosas que no debería- dijo besando mi mano. -¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras bien?- me dijo con la otra mano acariciando mi barriga, la imagen mas hermosa que pude imaginar jamas ocurria en aquellos momentos y no pude ocultar una sonrisa involuntaria.

-Si, ni mareos, ni vómitos, nauseas leves… Pero un descontrol hormonal impresionante. Lloro por todo- dije señalando mi cara, la prueba mas contundente de lo que decía.

-Mudate aquí. Quiero cuidarte y vivir este momento contigo- dijo besandome la mejilla y quedandose en la misma posicion.

-Necesito pensarlo, ¿si? No…-.

-No tienes como pagarlo ya Bella. Mudate aquí por favor-.

-Esto tampoco tengo como…-.

-Es que aquí no pagarias nada, no te equivoques-.

-¿Crees que voy a aceptar a vivir en un sitio sin colaborar en los gastos? Crei que me conocias mejor-.

-Solo lo hago porque te quiero cerca-.

-¿Y Simon?-.

-¿Acaso dudas de que el quiera? Tiene casi las mismas ganas que yo-.

-De acuerdo. Supongo… que contigo no tengo otra opción- dije encogiendome de hombros viendo como en su cara se formaba una gran sonrisa.

-Esa es mi chica. Bienvenida a casa- me dijo besandome suaemente en los labios.

-Llevaba esperando esto desde hace dos meses- dije repitiendo el beso con la misma calma y pasión que la primera vez.

-Soy demasiado idiota para ciertas cosas-.

-Me gusta como eres- dije mientras sonaba el timbre.

-Falta alguien- dijo sin parar de sonreir. Antes de que abriese la puerta sabia quien esperaba al otro lado. –Tenemos visita campeón- se escucho a Edward seguido de unos pasos que se notaban impacientes. Creo que cuando nos vimos a ambos se nos iluminó la cara.

-¡Bella!- dijo mientras venia con los brazos abiertos para abrazarme.

-Hola Simon- le dije rodeandole con mis brazos. –Te he echado de menos pequeño-.

-Y yo a ti Bella-.

-Estas guapisimo- dije mirandole.

-Has vuelto- dijo simplemente.

-Claro que he vuelto. Te dije que lo haría, ¿no?-.

-Pero yo todavia no he construido el mueble. Papá… no hemos tenido tiempo- dijo realmente apenado.

-Eh- le subi de la cara cogiendole de la barbilla para que vieses que me importaba poco un simple mueble. –Que te parece, ya que me vengo aquí con vosotros, si lo hacemos entre tu y yo. Y asi no solo es mio, mitad para mi, mitad para ti-.

-¿Te vienes ya?- me pregunto mientras su carita volvia a tener esa sonrisa que conseguia deslumbrar a cualquiera.

-Si- dijo Edward interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. –Te tenemos que contar algo campeón-.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-.

-No, no es malo- le dije cogiendole de la mano. Con un gesto de cabeza Edward me animó a que fuese yo quien se lo contase. –Veras… Simon, esoty embarazada. Tu papa y yo estamos esperand un bebe, es tu medio hermano-.

-¿Y por que solo medio?-.

-Porque es de tu papá de verdad y mio, y yo…-.

-Tu eres como mi mamá Bella. Ese bebe es mi hermano. ¿Cuándo va a nacer?-. preguntaba las cosas con una seguridad y una ilusion que nos dejaba a ambos perplejos, sobre todo porque no esperabamos una reaccion tan buena del pequeño.

-Todavia hay que esperar unos 7 meses- dije feliz viendo como ellos lo eran también.

-Sabes Bella- dijo Simon poniendose recto desde las piernas de su padre. –Gracias por venir a nuestras vidas- dijo abrazandome y luego yendose a su habitación dejando totalmente asombrada y feliz. Si, muy feliz.

-Gracias por volver a nuestra vida- me reitio Edward besandome mientras nos fundiamos en un abrazo.

Y asi empezo mi estancia en una nueva casa. En mi nueva vida.

**Hola!Bueno, pues aquí andamos de que me repito mil pero si no es por una cosa es por la otra el no actualizar. Se me estropeo internet, no me iba el wifi en mi portatil pero no volvera a ocurrir, porque me compre(por fin) uno nuevo asique problema resuelto xD**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo, y aunque pueda parecerlo, el fic no termina, por lo menos todavia no, pasaran mas cosas aunque aprezca la que historia va bien encaminada.**

**Disfrutadlo y dad cualquiera que sea vuestra opinon:D**

**Un besooooo**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

-¿No te cansas de comer esos bollos Bella?- me pregunto Simón cuando cogí otro de los bollitos rellenos de crema de la bolsa y lo metí de una sola vez en la boca disfrutando del sabor.

-No- dije con la boca llena.

-Hasta yo lo haría- dijo cansado.

-Pero tú no tienes antojos, es fácil resistirse sin eso- le dije despeinándolo haciendo que sonriese. -¿Qué tal hoy las clases?-.

-¿Cuándo va bien eso?-.

-Tienes razón, yo llegue a odiar el colegio, pero no queda de otra. Aunque hay buenos momentos a veces, no todo el malo-.

-También. ¿Me das uno?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Solo si no te vuelves a quejar- dije mientras ambos reíamos.

Aquello se había convertido en una rutina. Desde que había llegado era yo la encargada de llevar y recoger a Simón del colegio, y mientras nuestro paseo hablábamos y acercábamos lazos, haciendo de nuestra relación algo especial. Era fácil darse cuenta de que con solo 8 años era un niño muy maduro, quizá por la vida que le había tocado llevar.

Yo ya estaba de 4 meses, y podía dar gracias que la única molestia que había tenido que soportar era tener un antojo enorme de bollos rellenos de crema que me estaban haciendo engordar de una manera escandalosa para el poco tiempo que llevaba, pero lo soportaba con alegría, sabiendo que mi bebe estaba sano.

Edward seguía trabajando tan duro como al principio, y era complicado estar con el unas cuantas horas seguidas, y más aun que las conversaciones son giraran en torno al trabajo, aunque hacia un gran esfuerzo por compartir tiempo con nosotros. Su familia me había sido de gran ayuda, todos se alegraron enormemente de la noticia del bebe y de nuestra relación, y desde que volví todo habían sido atenciones por parte de sus hermanos y padres. Y Simón… Simón contaba los días para poder verle carita a su hermano o hermana, y podía pasarse horas enteras acariciándome la barriga y comentándole las cosas que le esperaba fuera, un gesto muy tierno que normalmente hacia que se me saltasen las lagrimas.

-¿Cuándo tienes que volver al médico del bebe?-.

-La semana que viene-.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- me pregunto mientras preparaba la mesa de su cuarto para las tareas del colegio y yo mi silla para ayudarle, otra nueva costumbre que había descubierto, me encantaba.

-Me encantaría Simón, pero creo que es por la mañana, y tú debes ir a clases-.

-Oh- dijo decepcionado.

-Pero le pediré una foto del bebe para ti. Te lo prometo-.

-Gracias- dijo recuperando la sonrisa.

-Y ahora señorito, ¿Qué deberes te mandaron?- dije poniéndome con él a repasar todo lo dado durante el día. Teníamos nuestras reglas, mínimo dos horas al día y un descanso para merendar, y si se portaba bien alguna recompensa por la noche. Edward me comento que le costaba mucho hacerle estudiar, asique yo simplemente puse mi persona como remedio, el cual parecía funcionar bien en vista de las notas que trajo a casa la última vez.

-Ya estoy en casa, y traigo sorpresa- ambos giramos instintivamente nuestras cabezas al escuchar la voz de Edward y sonreímos a la vez, aunque Simón fue más rápido que yo en levantarse e ir a darle su abrazo de bienvenida. -¿Qué tal el día campeón?- le pregunto cogiéndole en el aire y dándole un beso. Pronto ambos nos dimos cuenta de que la sorpresa era la compañía que traía.

-¿Para mí no hay saludo?- pregunto Emmet quitándoselo de los brazos a su padre y yo me acercaba a él.

-¡Hola tío Emmet!-.

-Hola- le dije dándole un breve beso en los labios dibujando una sonrisa en nuestras caras. –Hola Emmet- le salude a él también.

-Hola Bella. ¿Cómo va mi sobrino ahí dentro?-.

-Se porta estupendamente- dije acariciando mi tripa, la cual todavía apenas había aumentado de tamaño.

-Rgg, el de Rose fue una tortura y tu apenas tienes que bajar a comprar bollos a la tienda de la esquina. Que injusticia- dijo quejándose como un niño pequeño.

-La vida hermano, la vida- dijo palmeándole la espalda. –Simón, vete a hacer tu mochila. Te vas el finde con el tío, ¿te apetece?- le pregunto.

-¡Si!- grito mientras ya enfilaba corriendo el pasillo hacia su habitación.

-Nos vamos con las niñas a una casita en la montaña y a Simón le encantan esas cosas-.

-Además estos días trabajo en casa, cuanto menos de la lata, mejor-.

-¿Pero tú…?- empecé la frase hasta que me guiño un ojo y pare. En teoría el fin de semana estaba reservado a no trabajar porque quería pasar más tiempo con nosotros. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Estás listo campeón?- le pregunto Edward revisando que llevase todo en la mochila. –Sí. Dame un abrazo. Pórtate bien con el tío. Cuida de él, ya sabes-.

-Si papi. Adiós Bella- se acerco hasta mi abrazándome.

-Adiós- les dije a tío y sobrino mientras veía como Edward cerraba la puerta. -¿Por qué…?- le empecé a preguntar a Edward de nuevo, pero esta vez me interrumpió de una manera mucho más agradable.

Sus manos en mi cintura y su boca sobre la mía era una forma realmente efectiva de hacerme perder la cordura, la poca que tenía cuando estaba cerca de el. Termino con un leve beso mientras me acariciaba la cama.

-No te preocupes, no tenía pensado trabajar estos días y no lo voy ha hacer-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-¿No te parece una buena idea para estar los dos solos? ¿Dos días enteros para nosotros? ¿Hm?- me dijo al oído.

-Vaya, veo que esa cabeza sirve para algo más que trabajar-.

-Ni una sola palabra del trabajo- me dijo cogiéndome mientras yo pasaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y repartía besos por su cuello. En apenas unos segundos notaba a mi cuerpo totalmente listo para él.

-Aprovecha esto, en 1 mes ya no podre hacerlo- dije mientras nos dirigía a nuestra habitación y nos reíamos de la situación.

-Estoy deseando que esta tripita crezca- me dijo tumbándome en la cama y dando un beso a mi barriga mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Me voy a poner como una foca-.

-Una foca guapísima- dijo sonriendo. –Es broma- dijo posando una mano sobre ella y su cara a la altura de la mía. –Estarás igual de impresionante que ahora. No te preocupes por eso. Oye bebe- dijo bajando de nuevo la cabeza mientras yo me incorporaba sobre mis codos y le veía, -pórtate bien ahí dentro, no des mucha guerra y no pongas muy grande a tu mamá, que anda preocupada por esas tonterías-.

-Realmente no me importa mientras todo salga bien-.

-Todo va a salir bien-.

-Lo sé- dije atrayéndolo por los cuellos de la camisa hacia mí y besándole con cariño siendo respondida de la misma manera. –Todavía no hemos pensado ningún nombre- le dije mientras mis manos, ya habilidosas en esa tarea, desabrochaban los botones de su camisa y se colaban por la tela para acariciar su espalda.

-Déjame ver…- dijo mientras me quitaba la camiseta de un solo tirón y sus manos iban rápidamente al broche del sujetador.-

-De acuerdo, mejor lo pensamos en otro momento- dije sacándole una carcajada mientras nuestras ropas desaparecían rápidamente de nuestros cuerpos y estos volvían a entenderse formando uno solo.

-Echaba de menos momentos a solas contigo- dije después de horas entregándonos el uno al otro, desnudos en la cama.

-Yo te necesitaba a ti, casi como el aire- dijo abrazándome más a su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que cuando dé a luz estaremos aun más tiempo sin hacer nada verdad? O eso creo, dicen que es demasiado incomodo-.

-No creo ni que quiera. No por ti- dijo rápidamente cuando le mire con mala cara, -no creo que el bebé nos deje mucho tiempo, y el que tengo, me gustaría dormir para rendir en cualquier cosa- dijo terminando y haciendo que los dos riésemos. –Quiero tenerlo ya con nosotros-.

-¿Vas a poder venir la semana que viene a la ecografía? Dicen que ya podremos saber si es niño o niña-.

-Hm, no lo se amor, te juro que todavía no lo sé. Pero me encantaría- me dijo besando mi cabeza mientras yo me quedaba con un toque amargo.

-Da igual- dije aunque sin llegar a creérmelo ni yo. –Alice me dijo que podría acompañarme, incluso Rosalie o Ángela pueden-.

-Pero ellas no son el padre de la criatura- replico.

-No, no lo son. Pero no me gusta vivir esa clase de experiencias solas, y ellas son mis amigas, asique sería un gran detalle por su parte-.

-Me encantaría mandar todo a la mierda un día para poder estar contigo, te lo juro-.

-Y yo te creo- dije sonriendo ante las palabras que me dedicaba. Me hacía sentir tan importante con solo una frase que era impensable estar enfadada con él. –Además, habrá más, y yo te llamare nada más salir de la clínica-.

-Te amor preciosa, te amo- me dijo apretando el abrazo y hablando en un susurro casi imperceptible, como si hablar más alto le fuese imposible.

-Y yo a ti Edward- dije besando su pecho. –Buenas noches-.

-Hasta mañana- dijo mientras yo caía rendida en sus brazos.

No era de día cuando abrí los ojos. Aun con las persianas bajadas podía ver que fuera todavía no había salido el sol. Pronto me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba tumbado a mi lado, si no sentado al borde de la cama con su cabeza entre sus manos. Me incorpore tapando mi desnudez con la sabana y me senté detrás suyo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté acariciándole la espalda.

-No- me dijo mirándome. Aun con la oscuridad se notaba que tenia la voz tomada y los ojos hinchados de llorar. Aquello me preocupo.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- hasta ese momento la noche había sido perfecta, y todavía teníamos dos días más para disfrutar los dos juntos. No entendía que podía haber pasado mientras dormía que le pudiese tener así.

-No merezco que me llames así Bella-.

-¿Qué? Claro que sí. Oye, puedes contármelo Edward. Puedes confiar en mí- dije sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda y hundiendo mis dedos en su pelo.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ti- dijo mirándome. –Soy yo quien no merezco esa confianza-.

-No digas tonte…-.

-Sé lo que digo Bella-me cogió las dos manos entre las suyas y se puso frente a mi mirándome como solo una vez antes le había visto. –Lo que te voy a decir… Bella, te juro que te lo iba a contar antes, pero luego me dijiste que estabas embarazada y sé que no debo darte disgustos y…-.

-Edward- dije cortándole seria. –Dime lo que tengas que decirme-.

-Te juro que te amo Bella, que solo fue un error, yo…-.

-¿Edward?- dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas entendiendo lo que esas palabras en una pareja solían significar. Que no me lo negará me confirmó lo peor y tuve que apartar mis manos de el instintivamente.

-No paso nada- me dijo intentando cogerlas, pero no podía permitirlo. –Solo fueron unos besos, no llegamos a nada. No pude-.

-Lo intentaste- conseguí decir.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza. –Fue un momento de debilidad, te echaba de menos y apenas sabía de ti…-.

-¿Intestas decirme que tengo la culpa de eso?-.

-No, no Bella, no- decía llorando, pero mis lagrimas me dolían mas que las suyas. –No fue nada, no ha vuelto a pasar nada, y te juro por mi vida que no volverá a pasar…-.

-¿Quién?- pregunte levantándome y secándome las lágrimas.

-No creo que…-.

-¡Quien Edward!-.

-Jennifer- dijo finalmente. –Si- dijo viendo la pregunta en mi mirada, -fue el día que llegaste, justo…-.

-Vamos, que no pudiste porque yo llame al timbre- dije riéndome cuando realmente lo que más quería era chilar, gritar, pegarle… y llorar, llorar toda la pena.

-Bella yo no quería, yo te quiero, por favor… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-¿Tu qué crees?- dije abriendo la maleta encima de la cama y empezando a meter en ella todas mis pocas pertenencias.

-No, Bella por favor no te vayas. Vamos a hablarlo, podemos solucionarlo, no me dejes- me rogo intentando abrazarme, pero yo no podía, no quería su abrazo y una mirada bastó para hacérselo saber de nuevo.

-Has vuelto a romper mi confianza Edward- dije viéndole en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-No fue a propósito Bella. Por favor, créeme, no sabía… no lo volvería ha hacer. Quédate con nosotros, con Simón-.

-¿Has mandado a Simón fuera para que no vea este espectáculo? ¿O teníamos pensado contármelo algún día Edward? No metas a tu hijo en esto por favor-.

-Te lo iba a decir, pero luego… el bebe… la alegría… no quería romperlo. No quería estar mal contigo por un desliz Bella. Pero lo de esta noche… tu confianza… me mataba mentirte y quererte tanto. No he podido más-.

-Un detalle por tu parte-.

-No te vayas, ¿A dónde vas a ir Bella? Quédate aquí…-.

-A cualquier sitio mejor que este-.

-Deja que me vaya yo entonces, tu puedes quedarte aquí…-.

-No me quiero quedar Edward- dije vistiéndome con la sabana puesta todavía. En esos momentos no me sentía precisamente cómoda estando desnuda frente a nadie, y menos frente a Edward.

-Hazlo por el bebe por favor-.

-No te preocupes que yo me encargo de que el bebe esté perfectamente- dije tirando la sabana al suelo.

-Quiero que sea mi bebe, es mi hijo…-.

-Eres su padre y no tengo ningún derecho a quitártelo. Lo veras y te informaré sobre el embarazo. Pero seré yo quien me ponga en contacto contigo- dije cogiendo la maleta y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Por favor Bella, quédate, vamos a hablarlo…-.

-¡No hay nada que hablar!- dije dándome la vuelta. –No hay nada que solucionar Edward- le gritaba mientas dejaba salir libremente las lagrimas. –Lo has vuelto a hacer. ¿Cuántas veces puedes joderme la vida Edward? ¿Quieres comprobarlo o de que va todo esto? ¿Cómo puedes pensar si quiera que me quedare y me sentare a tu lado a escucharte esta noche? No puedo- dije volteándome otra vez.

-Yo te quiero Bella-.

-Lo demuestras muy mal- dije abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo.

Ya en la calle me digne a mirar la hora. 4:30 de la noche. Sabía que solo un número podría contestarme y ayudarme sin preguntar, sin condiciones.

-¿Bella?-.

-Ángela, necesito que vengas a por mí- dije entre lagrimas en la solitaria y silenciosa noche.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-.

-Por favor, necesito que vengas-.

-Claro. ¿Dónde estás?-.

-En el portal de la casa de Edward-.

-¿Te ha echado?-.

-Me he ido-.

-Oh dios. Estoy ahí en 5 minutos. No te muevas-.

-Gracias- le dije mientras colgaba.

Estuve en la calle durante esos cinco minutos con los nervios de punta, rezando por que Ángela llegara antes de que a Edward le diese por bajar y tuviésemos la discusión en plena calle. Pero un coche doblo la esquina rápidamente y freno. Ángela bajo y pronto estuve entre sus brazos sollozando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-Me engaño Ángela. Edward me ha engañado- dije mirándola viendo en sus ojos que no se terminaba de creer la historia, como si lo que escuchase fuesen paranoias mías.

-¿Estas…?-.

-Me lo ha dicho el- le confirme. –Solo necesito un par de días en tu casa, si puedes…-.

-Puedes quedarte todo el que quieras- dijo abriéndome la puerta de su soche y metiendo la maleta dentro. –Quédate lo que necesites- me repitió mientras arrancaba.

-Gracias- dije mientras veía las calles pasar.

-Lo siento- dijo en un momento.

-¿Qué?-pregunte sin entender el que sentía.

-Siento haberte animado a comenzar con esto. Quizá tenias razón y…-.

-No Angela. Nadie tiene la culpa, ni tu… ni siquiera la guarra esa. Solo el y quizá yo. Ya esta-.

-¿Sabes lo que paso? Quiero decir…-.

-No fueron mas allá, según dice él, pero noto que la confianza ya…-.

-Ya Bella. Hablamos mañana, o cuando puedas-.

Entre en su casa, en la cual solo había estado un par de veces sintiendo que rompía la armonía de una pareja que no lo merecía. Ben rápidamente se preocupo por mi y el bebe, al que consideraba su sobrino ya que el no tenia hermanos. Me dormí de nuevo llorando por una confianza que de repente no existía.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos sabia que ya era de día, y que probablemente llevara durmiendo más horas de lo habitual, aunque parecía que mi cuerpo, además de embarazado, le habían dado una paliza por lo especialmente cansada que me encontraba.

-No te preocupes bebe, todo saldrá bien- dije acariciando mi barriga y sonriendo a lo que al parecer, sería lo único bueno y constante en mi vida.

Me levante y escuche como Ángela hablaba con alguien en un tono muy agradable, aunque debía ser por teléfono ya que a la otra parte no se le escuchaba.

-No, no sé donde esta, y si lo supiera serias el último en enterarte- le decía en susurros hasta que se percato de mi presencia. Solo asintió con la cabeza haciéndome saber que era él. –No te voy a decir donde vivo Edward porque no quiero que vengas a mi casa… Si no está en su casa no sé donde puede estar. Quizá simplemente no te quiere abrir… El portero siempre ha sido un bocazas- dijo rodando los ojos mientras me señalaba la nevera para que desayunase. Un zumo y una tostada me esperaban dentro, cosa que agradecí. –Soy su amiga y me cuenta ese tipo de cosas, por eso se lo que ha pasado… Supongo que ella te hablara cuando esté preparada para hacerlo, ya esta… ¿En serio crees que Bella haría eso? Estas enfermo… Si, si voy a colgar- y dicho eso, colgó tirando su teléfono al sofá. –A veces es un poco irritante. Buenos días- me dijo acercándose y abrazándome. -¿Cómo estas tu y el bebe?-.

-Estamos bien gracias. Y gracias por no decírselo. Siento ser una molestia-.

-¿Qué? No, para nada. Es genial poder vivir contigo una temporada de nuevo. ¿Sabe alguien que estas aquí?-.

-Tú y Ben. Pero tengo que llamar a mis padres… y supongo que su familia… se ha portado muy bien conmigo, no merecen no saberlo-.

-¿Quieres llamarles?- me dijo señalando el teléfono de la casa mientras yo asentía. –De acuerdo, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Estás en tu casa. Vengo para comer. Te quiero- dijo dándome un abrazo y saliendo corriendo. Mire la hora y comprobé que ya llegaba tarde por mi culpa. Una excusa más para abandonar aquello cuanto antes.

La llamada a mis padres fue corta y tranquilizadora. No les dije lo que había pasado, simplemente que el tenia demasiado trabajo y yo quería pasar un tiempo con mi amiga. Y parecieron creérselo, lo cual fue bueno.

Las llamadas a su familia fueron algo más complicadas. Sin dar motivos del porque les aclare que lo nuestro termino, pero que seguirían en contacto conmigo y con el bebe. Todos intentaron sonsacarme los motivos, pero yo simplemente les invite a preguntárselo a Edward, si él lo decía, perfecto. No sería yo quien le pusiese de nuevo en contra de el.

Termine para comprobar mi móvil, y en efecto y tal como imaginaba, los mensajes y llamadas de Edward eran incontables. Estuve un buen rato dudando de si leerlos o no, pero decidí que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en esa persona, y con un solo botón borre toda posible escusa de su comportamiento.

Sonó el teléfono de Ángela y sin dudarlo lo cogí, sin pensar en que detrás de aquella llamada estaba el motivo de mi ausencia.

-¿Si?-.

-Asique si estas en su casa- dijo. –Donde estas Bella por favor-.

-Estoy bien- me limite a decir.

-No estás bien, y yo tampoco estoy bien. Necesito verte, necesito que me escuches…-.

-Y yo necesito tranquilidad Edward. Necesito que me dejes en paz y que aceptes que no quiero verte si no es por el bebe-.

-La semana que viene. ¿Qué día tienes la consulta?-.

-El martes-.

-Iré-.

-Vale- y sin más colgué, sabiendo que aquello nos hacía demasiado daño a los dos.

Sin duda tendría que prepararme mentalmente para lo que venía. Tenía 4 días para asumir que vería a Edward de nuevo, esta vez en una situación dolorosa como pocas.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

-Si Ángela, todo bien. Todavía no está aquí- dije mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

-_¿Crees que irá?-._

-Eso me dijo- la contesté pensado que quizá se había olvidado, o que se había vuelto a quedar sin tiempo, o… cualquier cosa.

-¿_Necesitas que me acerque yo en un momento? Por si acaso…-._

-No, no te preocupes. De todas maneras cuando salga te llamo-.

-_¿Quieres que quedemos para comer y me cuentas que tal? Te echo de menos-._

-Solo llevo 1 día fuera de tu casa- dije sonriendo. Desde ayer había vuelto a mi antiguo piso, una bendición que no me diese por venderlo cuando me mudé con Edward. –Y con respecto a lo de comer ya había quedado con Alice y Rosalie, pero estoy segura de que no les importará que vengas-.

-_Perfecto. Bella te dejo que viene mi jefe. Ahora las llamo a ellas para preguntárselo, ¿de acuerdo? Y quiero noticias sobre mi futuro sobrino. Adiós. Te quiero-._

_-_Gracias Ángela- conseguí responderle antes de que colgase.

Tenía 5 minutos de margen para llegar, ese es el tiempo que me quedaba a mi para subir a la consulta y pasar. No le esperaría por mucha ilusión que el tuviese. Sabia que el médico me tendría que tranquilizar de alguna manera, porque yo misma me notaba nerviosa y temblando aun con los brazos cruzados e intentando estar rígida como una estatua. Me daba paseos en 10 metros de acera y daba media vuelta en cuanto los completaba. 5 minutos después me cansé y subí intentando no llorar. Me fallaba a mí y más importante que eso, fallaba al bebé, y eso era algo más grave que cualquier cosa. Y algo que realmente no esperaba de él, aunque pareciese raro.

-Isabella Swan- llamo la enfermera desde dentro de la consulta. Todas la cabezas se giraron a mi cuando me levante y comprobé que era la única en la sala que no llevaba ningún tipo e acompañante a la visita. -¿Esperamos a alguien?- me pregunto cuando me gire por última vez a la puerta esperando a que se abriese y apareciese él, pero no pasó y la sonreí con pena.

-No, podemos pasar- la dije todo lo segura que pude.

-Encantado- me saludo el doctor una vez hube rellenado el formulario con la enfermera. Era la primera vez que acudía a esa consulta con ese doctor y está realmente nerviosa, mas aun de lo que pensaba.

-Igualmente doctor- le salude.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona esto, verdad?- me pregunto mientras me señalaba la camilla.

-Si, no es la primera vez- conteste tumbándome y subiendo la parte baja de mi camiseta.

-Leí en su informe que en esta visita esperaba saber el sexo del bebe, ¿quiere saberlo?- me dijo mientras derramaba ese frío líquido sobre mi tripa y empezaba a mover esa máquina por mi tripa.

-Me gustaría- dije mientras alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante- contesto el doctor sin dejar de mirar el monitor.

-Disculpe las molestias doctor. Hola- gire mi cabeza al reconocer esa voz y ver a Edward que llegaba jadeando y con la camisa y la corbata descolocada y se ponía mi lado.

-Has alterado a mi paciente- dijo el doctor riéndose. –Tranquila Bella- me pido el doctor mientras me acariciaba el brazo y yo apartaba la mirada de Edward. Note como me intentaba coger la mano pero antes de conseguirlo yo muy sutilmente le hice saber que no estaba por la labor. Un pequeño bufido escapo de su boca el cual decidí ignorar. Si alguien tenía que estar enfadado en aquella sala, esa era yo.

-¿Va todo bien doctor?- pregunto Edward a mi lado, cuya voz salía alterada. Se notaba sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Sí señor, solo estoy comprobando lo que veo. Un minuto más y sabrán con seguridad el sexo de su bebé. Solo necesito que se mueva un poco…- dijo apretando el aparato con en mi barriga.

Mis ojos veían aquel monitor y aquella mancha borrosa que era mi bebe. No distinguía nada apenas, una cabeza y un par de piernecitas, y a pesar de eso, ya lo quería mas que a mi vida.

-Si señor, ahí lo tenemos. Dijo contento el doctor apretando un botón, según mi experiencia, para la fotografía. –Señorita, me alegra informarla que está esperando usted una niña. Felicidades- dijo dándome un poco de papel para limpiarme el líquido y me daba la mano. –Les espero es la mesa. Tómese el tiempo que necesite- dijo saliendo de la puerta y dejándonos solos a mí y a Edward. Le maldije por no dejarme ser plenamente feliz en el momento más importante de mi vida.

-Una niña- escuche que decía mientras me incorporaba y me limpiaba. Conseguí ver por el rabillo del ojo como se limpiaba una lagrima traicionara, aunque fue mucho más difícil que yo no empezase a llorar, y no sabía por exactamente cuál de las dos situación. –Deja que te ayude…- dijo intentando quitarme el papel de las manos, pero una vez más, como si le repélese, yo fui más rápida.

-No me toques- dije entre dientes.

-Solo quería ayudar. Disculpa- dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Por qué has entrado?- pregunté sin poder aguantar un segundo más, cometiendo el error de mirarle al formular la pregunta, y noté como mis fuerzas flaqueaban de una manera casi hasta física.

-Dije que vendría-.

-¿Sabes la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar cuando has entrado de repente? La próxima vez, por favor, llega a la hora o ni te molestes, porque no te dejaré pasar-.

-Es mi hija también Bella, no puedes prohibirme ver esto…-.

-Pruébalo una segunda vez- dije levantándome y saliendo de allí dirigiéndome a la mesa del doctor. Segundos después llego Edward se sentó en la silla de al lado.

-Bien, aquí tienes las ecografías. En cuanto a recomendaciones por lo que veo todo está bien, asique sigue como hasta ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en un mes. Pida cita al salir-.

-Gracias doctor- dije dándole la mano saliendo de la consulta mientras escuchaba como Edward también se despedía. Estuvo a mi lado durante la espera y para concertar la cita. Al salir a la calle sabía que era cuestión de segundos que me abordase.

-Espera Bella- me dijo agarrándome suavemente del brazo para que parase el paso.

-Que quieres ahora- dije dándome la vuelta de manera cansada, tal y como estaba de esa situación.

-Saber como estas. Llevo sin saber de ti una semana y no puedo…-.

-Estoy bien, ¿no me ves? Ahora, ¿me dejas irme?-.

-¿Piensas hablar conmigo en algún momento sobre esto o vamos a dejarlo como está?-.

-No voy a hablar contigo ahora, tengo prisa. He quedado-.

-¿Con quién has quedado?-.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?-.

-Sí, una última cosa- dijo sacándose un papel del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. –Le prometí que te lo daría. Está un poco enfadado conmigo porque piensa que te has ido por mi culpa, y no le falta razón. Te echa de menos-dijo dándomelo.

-Prometo llamarle algún día, o ir a verle- dije con una voz mucho más dulcificada mientras veía el dibujo que Simón me había dedicado. Éramos los 3 mientras yo comía lo que se suponía que eran bollitos. Un simple "Te echo de menos. Te quiero. Simón" encabezaba el dibujo. Era desde luego un detalle muy dulce.

-Yo también te echo de menos. Le prometí que te llevaría de vuelta lo antes posible…-.

-No le hagas falsas ilusiones Edward- dije recuperando mi postura anterior.

-Avísame cuando quieras hablar por favor. Y… si no es antes de la próxima cita, avísame por algún medio del día y la hora-.

-Claro. Adiós-.

-Adiós Bella- escuche que decía mientras paraba un taxi y me subía en el intentando calmar de la manera más rápida y eficaz posible mis nervios.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?- me pregunto el taxista a mitad de camino, cuando yo aún iba con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar mis nervios, mi respiración y mi pulso.

-Si, no se preocupe- le conteste mirándole y sonriéndole levemente. Me di cuenta que me miraba con una mirada divertida desde el retrovisor. Debía de tener ya sus 60 años por las arrugas que se le marcaban en los ojos. Aun así, parecía un tipo agradable y divertido.

-¿Embarazada?-.

-Si- conteste orgullosa tocándome la tripa. –De 4 meses. Será una niña, me lo acaban de confirmar-.

-Vaya, mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Aunque no es por ser aguafiestas, pero no parece usted muy feliz-.

-Lo soy- mentí. Era feliz, pero solo hasta cierto punto.

-No lo parece. Debería estar sonriendo, le acaban de dar una buena noticia, ¿no?-.

-Ya, pero todo es un poco más complicado-.

-Ya, la vida… A veces es muy puñetera, pero tienes ciertos momentos por los que vale la pena salir del pozo, ¿verdad?-.

-Si- dije mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿Me hace un favor?-.

-Claro-.

-Piense en esos momentos y quizá sus dudas desaparezcan. A lo mejor ese problema se va antes de lo que usted cree-.

-Yo…-.

-Ya hemos llegado señorita- me dijo girándose y sonriéndome. –No- me dijo cuando le tendí un billete para pagarle el viaje. –Los consejos son gratis-.

-¿Pero y el viaje?-.

-Ese hoy, también. Que tenga un buen día-.

-Muchísimas gracias. Igualmente- dije saliendo y despidiéndole con la mano cuando arranco y enfilo la calle.

Entre al restaurante buscando con la vista si habían llegado mis amigas, y efectivamente en una de las mesas esperaban las tres charlando. Decidí dejar de lado por el momento la charla con el taxista, aunque sabía que pronto la retomaría. Había sido un momento extraño el vivido en aquel taxi, como un competo desconocido había movido todo mi interior con apenas unas consejos.

-Hola- salude dejando el bolso en la silla libre y llamándolas la atención.

-¡Bella!- dijeron las tres a la vez levantándose y abrazándome. -¿Qué es?- me pregunto Ángela cogiéndome de las manos antes las miradas expectantes de Alice y Rose. Yo solo pude sonreírlas sin poder contener la emoción.

-Niña, es niña- dije abrazándola primero a ella para seguir con mis otras dos amigas.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que ese significa Bella?- comento Alice mientras nos sentábamos. –Será mi modelo infantil, tendrá tanta ropa…-.

-Olvídate Alice, será mi hija, no tu maniquí a tamaño real-.

-Ok, pero no impedirá que le regale todo. Ni siquiera tú podrás impedirlo. Si no le regalare yo una mitad y Rose la otra. Asúmelo-.

-Ya lo sabía, pero si podía convencerte de lo contrario…-.

-Imposible. ¿Y sabes cómo se va a llamar? Las tías tenemos que estar de acuerdo con el nombre- dijo mientras las demás asentían de manera seria con la cabeza.

-Aun… no lo hemos hablado- dije mientras el camarero dejaba mi pedido en la mesa.

-¿Fue?- pregunto Ángela.

-Sí, cuando estaba tumbada en la camilla y a un segundo de saber el sexo del bebe. Llego, pero tarde-.

-Edward es…- empezó Rosalie hasta que Alice la interrumpió.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me hermano es idiota! ¿Se puede saber que tenía hoy para llegar tarde?-.

-Lo sé Alice, no me interesa. Sabes y el también lo sabe que puede hacer lo que quiera-.

-Vamos, sabes que él quiere al bebe. ¿Qué hizo cuando lo supo?-.

-Creo que no sabe que le vi echar un par de lágrimas. Supongo que estaba emocionado, ninguno dijimos nada sobre el tema-.

-¿Y de qué narices hablasteis entonces?-.

-De nada en particular. Bueno, me dio un dibujo de Simón- dije sacándolo del bolso y enseñándoselo sacando un "ooooh" generalizado. –Quiero verle un día de estos. Debe de estar pasándolo mal y no es su culpa. Luego dijo que el también me echaba de menos y se cargo todo el momento-.

-¿Sabes cuando volverás a verle?-.

-En la próxima consulta o cuando vaya a ver a Simón, que supongo que estará él en la casa, pero no quiero verle-.

-Algún día tendrás que afrontar la situación Bella- me dijo Rosalie cogiendo mi mano y acariciándola. –Sabemos que es difícil, pero no podéis estar así eternamente. Ya no por vosotros, si no por la pequeña. Debéis arreglar esto por el bien de la bebe-.

-Es muy duro- la dije ente dientes mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

-Y lo sabemos. Pero estamos aquí para ayudarte a lo que sea. Puedes dejarle para siempre o volver con él, y con cualquier decisión nosotros te vamos a apoyar. Pero tienes que tomar una-.

-Bella, tú todavía le quieres. Dudo que alguna vez en la vida hayas dejado de hacerlo- me dijo Alice.

-Pero si con el amor bastase Alice no estaría así ahora. Ha vuelto a romper mi confianza. ¿Cuántas veces crees que voy a poder soportar eso? Volví a darle una oportunidad y mira…-.

-Todas sabemos que es un idiota integral, y ninguna entenderemos jamás en que demonios estaba pensando cuando casi hizo eso, pero todas sabemos que lo vuestro va mas allá de un error. Cargarse lo que hay entre vosotros por un beso es, a mi parecer, un soberana tontería-.

-No es solo un beso Alice, es lo que eso significa- contesto Ángela. –Edward se planteo hacer algo que una persona realmente enamorada no se plantearía jamás. ¿Tu lo has pensado alguna vez?-.

-No…-.

-Es exactamente eso. Ella necesita pensar. Valorar si estar a su lado vale la pena después de todo lo que ha pasado. No la agobiemos que ya bastante tiene ella con los suyo. Vamos a comer y hablemos de otro tema, ¿sí?-.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Rosalie alzando su copa. –Por Bella, su felicidad y nuestra futura sobrina- dijo dando un gritito a lo que todas seguimos con una sonrisa y un brindis que desee con todas mis fuerzas que se cumpliese.

Llegue a casa pasadas las 7 de la tarde. Entre risas y charlas la tarde con las chicas se había pasado volando y hasta habíamos terminado comprando los primeros conjuntos para la pequeña. Solo verlos hacía que mis ganas de tenerla en brazos aumentasen por diez. Me senté y descase las piernas. A pesar de estar solo de cuatro meses empezaban a pesarme un poquito más cada día, y temía el día donde la barriga no me dejase casi andar.

El silencio inundo toda la casa apenas iluminada por las primeras farolas que se encendían en la calle. Echaba de menos el ruido de Simón, las pequeñas batallas diarias para ducharle, nuestras luchas con el agua, la llegada de Edward a gritos. Les echaba de menos tanto que hasta dolía. Y llore de nuevo recordando que no era posible volver a vivirlo todavía. Llore como cada noche desde que me fui de su casa.

Cogí el dibujo y lo volví a ver haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujase en mi cara. Era tan simple que hasta parecía complicado. Aparecíamos los tres dados de la mano y en el medio. Había dibujado mi barriga como si el bebe fuese a nacer al día siguiente, pero me gustó ese detalle. Me gustaría tanto volver a esos días, a esos donde nosotros éramos una familia casi real.

Y de repente se me vino a la cabeza la conversación con el viejo taxista. Pensé en todos aquellos momentos que hicieron que mi vida volviese a valer la pena y tuve todo claro. En todas las imágenes aparecían las mismas personas con más o menos frecuencia, y solo dos caras con más insistencia que las demás. Las de ellos. Edward y Simón me habían devuelto, queriendo o sin querer la ilusión, las ganas de vivir y ser feliz.

Metí el dibujo en el bolso, las cosas de la pequeña que acababa de comprar y salí de casa decidida a ir a verles. No quería arreglar nada, seguía dolida, enfadada, pero ahora sabia que necesitaba verles.

Me hubiese gustado que el taxi que pare estuviese conducido por el mismo señor de aquella mañana, aunque solo fuese para darle las gracias, pero me toco uno mucho menos hablador, aunque muy eficiente ya que en menos de 10 minutos estaba en la puerta de Edward estática intentando mover mi mano para tocar el timbre.

Recordé la última vez que había llegado a aquella casa por sorpresa y sorprendentemente para mi, mi mano se movió sola y toco el timbre con decisión, como si supiese que aquella vez sería diferente.

La cara de asombro de Edward fue obvia. Abrió como aquel que se prepara para acostarse vestido con sus pantalones de chándal grises y su camiseta de manga corta blanca, frotándose los ojos. Y nada mas reconocerme el sueño pareció volar para dejar pasó a unos ojos verdes sorprendidos y emocionados al mismo tiempo y una boca que poco más y podría tocar el suelo.-

-¿Bella?- pregunto como si realmente dudase de si estaba soñando.

-Hola- dije tímidamente sin saber muy bien que decir. -¿Puedo… puedo pasar?- pregunte señalando el interior de la casa.

-Sí, claro. Es tuya- dijo apartándose rápidamente. Fue poner un pie en la casa y volver a sentirme en mi hogar, como si aquel fuese el lugar donde yo pertenecía. Y de alguna manera era así, parte de mi vida pertenecía a las personas que vivían allí. –No… no es que no te quiera ver aquí, todo lo contrario, pero me sorprende… esta mañana…-.

-Sí, no ha cambiado nada respecto a esta mañana. Solo… solo quería saber si podía ver a Simón y a darte una cosa a ti-.

-¿A mí?-.

-Si, a ti-.

-Dios claro. Ven, estábamos cenando…-.

-Puedo esperar aquí hasta que terminéis…-.

-¿Has cenado?-.

-Pues cenas con nosotros-.

-No Edward…-.

-Bella- dijo torciendo la cabeza haciéndome ver que quizá después del paso que había dado, aquella actitud estaba bastante fuera de lugar.

-De acuerdo- dije siguiéndole mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

-Ey campeón, mira quien vino a verte- dijo entrando al salón y haciéndose a un lado dejándome a la vista del pequeño. Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de cuánto le había extrañado. Le vi sentado en su sitio habitual, jugando a dar vueltas a la comida con el tenedor y su cabecita apoyada en una mano. Pero su carita se ilumino cuando vio la mía, y de manera instintiva el corrió hacia mi gritando mi nombre y yo me agache para recibirle en un abrazo, tan necesario para el como para mí.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?- le dije acariciándole el pelo.

-Has vuelto- dijo ilusionado.

-Vengo a cenar con vosotros, si. Tenía muchas ganas de verte-.

-¿A cenar? ¿Solo a cenar?- pregunto separándose de mí un poco.

-Sí, luego tengo que irme-.

-Te vas a volver a ir- dijo negando con la cabeza. –Para eso no vengas- dijo dando media vuelta y sentándose de nuevo sin mirarnos a ninguno de los dos. Con un poco de decepción me puse de pie de nuevo intentando encontrar la respuesta en lacara de Edward, pero su negación con la cabeza me hizo ver que aquel comportamiento no era algo aislado en los últimos días.

-Simón por favor, pide disculpas. Bella ha venido a verte y no merece que la trates así-.

-Edward no- le dije bajito cuando vi como la mandíbula de Simón temblaba y de un momento a otro empezaría a llorar. –Ahora volvemos Simón- le dije arrastrando a Edward a su cuarto.

-No sé qué diablos le pasa- dijo agarrándose el pelo con las dos manos en señal de frustración. –Perdón por su comportamiento…-.

-No Edward, es lógico. Hazme un favor, quédate aquí un rato mientras hablo con el. Ahora vengo, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Vale- dijo mientras yo salía de la habitación y me sentaba en la mesa a su lado. Automáticamente cambio de postura para no verme.

-Simón, por favor mírame. No quiero que estés mal conmigo. No me gusta eso-.

-Y mi no me gusta que no estés aquí- me dijo girándose ya sin miedo de que le viese llorar.

-Pero es que las cosas son más complicadas, no siempre se puede tener lo que uno quiere-.

-¿Te has ido por nuestra culpa verdad? Ya no nos quieres, o mi padre te ha hecho daño, o ya no me soportas…-.

-¿Tú crees que si no te soportase estaría aquí ahora mismo?-.

-No-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Es que quiero que vuelvas Bella. Tu eres como mi mama, y yo nunca tuve una, y ahora cuando la encuentro se va-.

-Cariño, tú me vas a tener siempre que quieras, ya lo sabes. Pero las cosas no salieron bien y no puedo seguir viviendo aquí porque esta no es mi casa-.

-Papa siempre dice que es tu casa-.

-Pero es un decir. Lo hace por amabilidad, pero no lo es. Yo tengo la mía Simón. Pero tu tienes mi numero, cuando quieras, cuando lo necesitas, marca y siempre estaré ahí para ti. Te sigo queriendo mucho. Espero que lo sepas- dije mientras el asentía con la cabeza. –Deja- dije cogiendo una servilleta y limpiándole la cara. –Por cierto, gracias por el dibujo, es precioso-.

-Sabía que te gustaría- me dijo regalándome la segunda sonrisa del día.

-Pero me tienes que prometer una cosa- le dije mientras el atendía. –Tienes que tratar bien a tu padre Simón. Lo está pasando muy mal con tu comportamiento, y no creo que se lo merezca-.

-El ha hecho que te vayas-.

-No, nadie tiene la culpa- no sería yo ni en aquel momento quien le contase la verdad. Ponerle en contra de su padre es lo único que me faltaba para amargarme el día.

-Mentira-.

-Yo nunca te he mentido-.

-Lo intentare- dije cediendo un poco al final.

-Ahora cena que tengo que ir a hablar con tu padre y vuelvo en un momento. ¿Me das mi beso y mi abrazo por favor?-.

-Claro- dijo lanzándose a mi cuello mientras yo le estrechaba entre mis brazos y todo parecía recuperar su sitio normal.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación, teniendo la sensación de que lo que me esperaba iba a ser más complicado que la charla con Simón. Abrí la puerta lentamente encontrándome a Edward sentando en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos. No se movió aunque sabía que era yo, asique simplemente me senté a su lado esperando. Giro su cabeza hacía mi mirándome profundamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-Por Simón no te preocupes. Está todo bien. Simplemente estaba confundido, me echaba de menos. Ni siquiera está mal contigo. Me ha prometido comportarse-.

-Gracias-.

-No hay de que-.

-¿Por qué has venido?-.

-Quería verle… y a ti también-.

-Me alegro- dijo sonriendo aunque no llego a sus ojos ni por asomo porque veía en mi cara que aquella visita no era exactamente para lo que él quería.

-Quería darte esto- dije dándole un sobre. –Es la ecografía de hoy- le dije mientras abría el sobre y se le iluminaba la cara. –Te prometí que respecto al bebé estarías informado de todo porque tienes todo el derecho, asique pensé que te gustaría tener una-.

-Muchas gracias- dijo emocionado pasando los dedos por encima de la foto.

-También enseñarte las primeras cosas que la compre- dije sacando las cosas de la bolsa, y esta vez ambos sonreímos al ver todo encima de la cama. –Son regalos de Rosalie, Ángela y tu hermana. Son solo el principio, pero imagine que te gustaría verlo-.

-Si- dije cogiendo las cosas y tocándolas mientras sus ojos empezaban a aguarse. Hasta en la oscuridad los ojos de Edward brillaban con luz propia.

-La van a consentir mucho-.

-Es Alice- dijo sonriendo todavía. –Que pequeñito todo- dijo poniendo un par de patucos en la palma de la mano y comparando los tamaños.

-Si. Estoy deseando tenerla con nosotros ya- dije tocándome la poca tripa que tenía todavía.

-Ya queda menos- dijo poniendo su mano en la tripa también. Y aunque mi reacción fue quitarme, me di cuenta que no era a mí a quien en teoría quería tocar, si no a la bebe, asique simplemente deje que hiciese lo que quisiese con una sonrisa. –Gracias- me dijo cuando quito la mano.

-No hay de qué. También quería hablarte… Bueno, sobre su nombre. Quiero… quiero que lo elijamos los dos-.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-Claro. Es de los dos, ¿no?-.

-No… no sé qué decirte Bella- dijo sonriendo mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a flojear. Tuve que apartar mi mirada del antes de que mi cabeza cometiese una locura.

-Nada. Tu solo… cuando quieras algo sobre la bebe, avísame. Me tengo que ir- dije poniéndome de pie.

-¿No te quedas a cenar?- dijo imitando mi movimiento.

-Creo que la visita que estuvo bien, ¿no? Volveré pronto, seguro-.

-Esta es tu casa Bella. Puedes venir y quedarte cuando quieras. Ya lo sabes-.

-Si, gracias- dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella.

Notaba sus pasos detrás mía, y sabia que si me concentraba mas aun en el, podría notar hasta su respiración tan cerca de mí que podría convertir en mantequilla mis piernas. Al llegar al salón guiñe un ojo a Simón, y sin necesidad de palabras, rápidamente se bajo de la silla y fue a buscar a su padre, el cual le cogió y le abrazo como pocas veces había visto antes.

-Papi, perdón por portarme mal estos días. No lo volveré hacer-.

-No pasa nada campeón. Pronto volverá a estar todo bien- dijo dejándole en el suelo y sonriéndole. –Mira lo que me ha dado Bella- dijo dándole la ecografía. –Es tu hermanita- le dijo acariciándole la cara.

-¿Esta cosa es mi hermana?- dijo haciendo que Edward y yo nos riésemos de su reacción.

-Se ve mal porque está dentro de la tripa de Bella, y además es muy pequeñita. Pero cuando nazca será preciosa, ya verás-.

-Nos vemos pronto, ¿vale?- dije dando un beso a Simón mientras yo iba hasta la puerta.

-¿Hace falta que te acerque?-.

-No, llamare a un taxi-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Si-.

-Gracias por… por este momento, por lo de Simon y esas cosas. Por la visita en general- me dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-.

-No es el momento Bella- dijo torciendo el gesto.

-Dudo que tengamos otro momento-.

-Es justo sobre eso. Esto…- dijo señalando el interior de la casa, -esto a sido increíble, y no quiero estropearlo con una pregunta fuera de lugar-.

-Dímela- le pedí.

-Bien- dijo tomando aire. –Se que con la niña voy a poder hablarte cuando quiera o necesite algo, pero contigo sobre lo nuestro, ¿Cuándo voy a poder hablar Bella? Necesito hacerlo, por favor-.

-No… Eso no lo sé Edward. Es… Es muy complicado para mí. No sé como volver a mirarte y ver al Edward en quien confiaba-.

-¿Me quieres?-.

-No es suficiente con querer-.

-Pero por algo se empieza. ¿Me sigues queriendo?-.

-Claro que te sigo queriendo Edward, esa es una pregunta absurda. No se puede dejar de querer a alguien en una semana-.

-Entonces no está todo perdido- dijo formando su sonrisa de medio lado. Inconscientemente en la mía se formo una similar, y aunque luche no pude controlarla ni para hacerla desaparecer.

-Quizá con todo lo de la niña… cuando tengamos que hablar, podamos sacar el tema. Quiero… quiero ir a mirar la cuna y esas cosas pronto, para hacerme una idea de cuánto cuesta y saber cuánto tiempo voy a poder estar sin trabajar y poder tirar de los ahorros…-.

-No hace falta que trabajes Bella. Sabes que me hare cargo de absolutamente todos…-.

-El bebe no soy yo Edward, y es tanto mi hija como la tuya, vamos a la mitad. Lo que te estaba diciendo es que si quieres acompañarme, me encantaría que lo hicieras. Si puedes, claro-.

-Claro que puedo. El proyecto va viento en popa y realmente mi presencia ya no es apenas necesaria. ¿Cuándo puedes ir?-.

-Cuando yo quiera. Estoy en paro, ¿recuerdas?-.

-Claro… ¿Qué tal el viernes por la mañana?-.

-De acuerdo. Hasta entonces-.

-Hasta pronto Bella- me dijo mientras entraba al ascensor y la última imagen que me quedaba de él era esa sonrisa suya que sería capaz de iluminar a la ciudad entera si se lo propusiese.

Sabía que había dado el primer paso hacia algún sitio. El problema es que no sabía hacia donde.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

-¿Sorprendida?- me dijo apoyado en la puerta de su coche ya aparcado.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?- le conteste. Iba de muy buen humor, y hasta podía seguir sus bromas hoy.

-¿Por qué es la primera vez que llego a la hora?- dijo siguiendo mi paso hasta el centro con una sonrisa mientras a mí se me escapaba otra.

-Por lo menos te has dado cuenta-.

-Buenos días Bella-.

-Hola Edward- dijimos mientras entrabamos al centro comercial. Realmente no había mucha gente. Que fuese por la mañana y entre semana tenía sus grandes ventajas, entre ellas, que no había agobios, ni colas que esperar. -¿Por dónde empezamos?- le pregunté.

-Ni idea. Tu conoces esto mejor que yo. Alice debe de tenerte muy entrenada- dijo sonriendo.

-No suelo prestar atención a donde me lleva. Pero creo que lo mejor es ver la primera planta, la segunda… y así hasta que estemos hartos por hoy de mirar y comprar-.

-Dicho y hecho- dijo empezando a caminar buscando la primera tienda de bebes.

Entramos como poco a 10 tiendas diferentes buscando todo tipo de artilugios para bebes, algunos ni siquiera sabían que existían, y por supuesto ni imagine el precio de otros muchos. Anteriormente había pensado hacer una lista sobre las cosas principales pero después de aquella visita me di cuenta de que hubiese sido absurda teniendo en cuenta que lo que yo creía era solamente un 30% de las necesidades. La conclusión final se tradujo en "Bella necesita un trabajo después de embarazo con urgencia si no quería dormir en la calle".

-Tu comida- dijo Edward dejando mi bandeja frente a mi. Mientras el pedía a mi me toco cuidar las compras de ese día, la mayoría pequeños detalles de ropa y juguetes.

-Gracias- dije atacándola rápidamente. –Lo siento- dije dándome cuenta de mi ansia y viendo como Edward reía.

-Descuida. Por mi no te cortes-.

-Es cansarme me da hambre… más hambre aun- dije señalando mi tripa.

-He dicho que no te preocupes. No puedo ponerme en tu lugar, pero te comprendo-.

-Ojala los hombres pudieseis entender esto. Todo sería más sencillo-.

-¿Sabes? Aunque suene extraño estoy de acuerdo contigo-.

-Pues sí, es una novedad que el género masculino entienda al femenino. Felicidades- dije mientras ambos reíamos. –Y… ¿Cómo va todo? Sobre el trabajo y eso-.

-Bien- dijo extrañado por mi pregunta. Aunque me preocupaba lo justo por ese tema, no quería comer en un silencio incomodo. –Está todo prácticamente terminado, lo que a partir de ahora me deja mucho tiempo libre. Ya tenemos varios clientes propios que nos ayudaran a arrancar sin mayores problemas. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba la verdad-.

-Me alegro. Has trabajado mucho por ello-.

-Ya, me hubiese gustado que durase mas y no perder tanto por le camino-.

-No se puede tener todo, supongo-.

-Tengo que comentarte una cosa. Sería una sorpresa pero que sepas que no estas forzada a nada-.

-Claro, dime- dije limpiándome con la servilleta escuchando atentamente.

-Verás- dijo imitando mi gesto, -Simón hace la comunión en unos meses, y para llevarle al altar a que comulgue la profesora nos ha dicho que los padres tenemos que acompañarles. Me gustaría que fueses con él. Sé que le encantaría y no tendría ningún problema. Es más, piensa que no estás invitada y todavía ni siquiera envié las invitaciones, pero a ti te lo quería decir en persona, y la primera-.

-Es… es algo muy importante lo que me estas pidiendo-.

-Lo sé. Por eso te dije que para nada te sientas en un compromiso-.

-En el caso de que yo no lo hiciera, ¿solo le acompañarías tu?-.

-No. Había pensado en pedírselo a Alice que se que no tendrá ningún problema en hacerlo. Pero yo y estoy seguro de que el también, queremos que seas tu-.

-Me hace muy feliz que penséis en mi para algo tan importante- dije emocionada, -pero dejame pensármelo unos días. ¿Cuándo es?-.

-En mes y medio. Una ceremonia sencilla, en el colegio. Mi familia solamente-.

-En mes y medio tendré una tripa que no me veré ni los pies ya- dije resoplando y sacándole una sonrisa a él.

-Estarás increíble. No lo dudes- me contestó haciéndome sonrojar.

-Lo pensaré, pero quiero hablar con el primero. Entiendo que quieras que sea una sorpresa, y le diré que es idea tuya, pero necesito saber su opinión, que piensa para poder hacer me yo a la idea. Es como pedirme que sea su madre por un día.-.

-De acuerdo, hazlo. Pero tú no serás su madre un día, es como si lo fueras ya. No sabes cómo habla de ti en casa, ni cuánto. Te echa muchísimo de menos. Sigue con los mismos rituales que cuando tú estabas para que cuando vuelvas te sigas sintiendo como en casa. Lo siento, no quería ponerte triste- me dijo cuando me vio secarme una lágrima.

-No te preocupes. Lo que cuentas es precioso. Pero me duele, por él más que nada. Soy de lágrima fácil últimamente-.

-Deja- dijo pasando un borde de su servilleta por mi mejilla para limpiar los rastro de las lágrimas en un gesto tan intimo y dulce que asustaba. –Debería habértelo dicho en otro momento, con todo lo de esta mañana tienes que estar muerta y encima voy yo con las cosas de Simón. A lo mejor no te entiendo lo suficiente. Déjame llevarte a casa. Sé que has venido andando-.

-Puedo sola…-.

-¿Con las bolsas? No seas así por favor. Esto…- dijo señalándonos a los dos a la vez, -solo deja que te ayude-.

-Está bien- dije sabiendo que lo más probable es que a mitad de camino hubiese terminado llamando a un taxi o cogiendo el autobús. –Pero el próximo día pago yo todo- dije recordando mi mas reciente pique con él. Aquella mañana había fundido, literalmente, su tarjeta de crédito para la niña.

-Eres incorregible- dijo riéndose y retirando la basura que había sobrado de la comida mientras nos levantábamos y me quitaba todas las bolsas de la mano. –Cabezota a más no poder… Es mi hija. Creo que tengo derecho a comprarle lo que quiera, ¿no?-.

-Es sencillo, la próxima vez que venga no te avisare y así no podrás pagar nada- dije mientras miraba como se frenaba y su rostro cambiaba a uno de verdadera preocupación hasta que me eche a reír y en un gesto involuntario le acaricie la mejilla para borrarlo. –Era broma, nunca haría eso- dije quitándole la mano rápidamente dándome cuenta que estaba fuera de lugar y no podía permitírmelo. –Pero deja que pague yo algo, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Si me lo pides así, no te puedo decir que no- dijo susurrándolo casi.

El trayecto transcurrió en silencio, solo roto por la música, mi CD favorito de la colección que tenía en su coche. Una selección de música clásica que hacia lograba, siempre, hacer las cosas más fáciles, más sencillas. Tenía la capacidad de transportarme a un lugar donde podía pensar mejor, sentir más y sin miedo. Quizá por eso para mí, ese coche, era uno de mis lugares favoritos. Y quizá por eso en su día me hice una copia de ese mismo CD para llevarla a mi casa, o anteriormente, ponerla en la suya. Y en ese mismo instante, cuando aparcamos frente a mi casa, me di cuenta de que no era a la única a la que le gustaba ese CD y me incorpore abriendo los ojos de la emoción.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Edward asustado viendo mi reacción.

-Edward enciende el coche y que vuelva a sonar la música- dije con lagrimas en los ojos esperando que aquello volviese a suceder.

-Sí, pero, ¿Qué pasa?- repitió mientras hacia lo que le había pedido. Unos segundos después volvió a suceder y no pude contenerme más. Cogí su mano y la coloque sobre mi tripa.

-Acaba de dar su primera patadita- dije emocionada con sus manos y las mías sobre mi vientre. –Con la músicas que más me emociona. Por lo visto a ella también, ¿verdad bebé?-.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo cuando sentí otra sobre mi tripa y a Edward con su cabeza cerca de ella. –Nos oyes princesa, ¿verdad que nos oyes?- dijo sin dejar de acariciar con dulzura mi barriga. Era una imagen que ni siquiera soñando me había parecido tan bella. –Sí, claro que si- dijo riéndose emocionado cuando la bebé volvió a dar una patada como si le estuviese respondiendo.

-Creo que por hoy ya tuvo más que suficiente ejercicio- dije después de acariciar la barriga y no sentir nada.

-Te… Te acompaño arriba- dijo Edward sin saber muy bien que decir, pues los dos estábamos igual, demasiado emocionado y con demasiadas experiencias nuevas a flor de piel como para saber cómo comportarnos.

Una vez más fue él quien se ocupo de todas las bolsas mientras subíamos las escaleras. Al llegar a mi casa las dejo en una esquina, y de nuevo esa situación de la que volvíamos a no saber salir.

-Ha sido un día increíble Bella. Gracias-.

-Oh, no hay de que Edward. Me… me encantaría acompañarte a recoger a Simón hoy pero estoy muy cansada. Hablaré con él cuando…-.

-No te preocupes, hazlo cuando quieras. Además, hoy le recogía Emmet para pasar la tarde el y las niñas. Hace un tiempo que no les ve. La etapa revoltosa que tuvo-.

-Estupendo entonces- dije bostezando.

-Hagamos una cosa. Túmbate y duérmete. Yo coloco esto mientras- dijo señalando las compras.

-No tienes porque, puedo hacerlo yooo despuuuuesss- dije sin poder evitar otro bostezo mientras me recargaba sobre la silla para no caerme, pues mis piernas empezaban a fallar.

-Oh, oh, oh, creo que hace más falta de la que creíamos ambos- me dijo cogiendo antes de tener que soportar más mi peso. –Ven- dijo pasando mi brazo por sus hombros y sus brazos fuertemente por mi cintura. –Ya esta- dijo dejándome en la cama mientras me pasaba la sabana por encima. –Descansa- noté como me besaba la frente y cerraba la puerta. Después solo recuerdo oscuridad, y un descanso inmenso.

Pestañee levemente pensando que aquello era un sueño, pues la realidad distaba mucho de que esa situación estuviese pasando. Pero sin moverme, me di cuenta de que no seguía durmiendo, que yo estaba despierta, Edward en mi cuarto y le hablaba al bebe mientras con apenas un dedo tocaba con delicadeza mi barriga.

-Tú no te preocupes si no me escuchas mucho princesa- decía en susurros con sus labios rozando la tela de mi camisa, pues la sabana había caído a mis pies, y apostaba que había sido yo solita de lo que me movía mientras dormía. Y eso solo ocurría cuando lo hacía sola. –Papa y mama no están juntos pero eso no quiere decir que yo esté lejos. Solo 4 meses mas y te tendremos con nosotros asique no te portes muy mal por ahí dentro que no estoy cerca para cuidaros. Estoy seguro de que algún día entenderás todo-.

Si seguía haciéndome la dormida y viendo aquella escena no tardaría mucho en llorar como si se estuviera terminando el mundo. Me moví levemente imitando a una recién levantada que había dormido 8 horas desperezándome intentando ignorar la presencia que había salido disparada a la otra punta de la habitación.

-¿Edward?- pregunte inocentemente, aunque no tanto, ya que realmente no sabía muy porque había entrado.

-Bella-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Veras, llevas durmiendo 2 horas y yo me tengo que ir ya asique te quería despertar, pero primero quería hablar con la bebe…-.

-¿Has hablado con la bebe?- pregunte haciéndome la loca.

-Si- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba con amor mi barriga. –Me gustaría hacerlo más a menudo, pero no me puedo quejar- dijo pasando su mano por ella.

-Puedes hacerlo cuantas veces desees- dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. Y realmente hablaba en ambos sentidos, podía hablar con la bebe cuando quisiese, al igual que tocar mi tripita.

-Sueño esto todas las noches, ¿sabes?-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Estar contigo. Así. Con nuestra hija y con Simón, solo siendo felices. ¿Crees que se cumplirá algún día?-.

-No lo sé- dije sinceramente, porque ni yo sabía si algún día podría volver a dar mi confianza. –Quizá algo que se le acerque mucho es posible. Pero me encantaría saberlo-.

-Siempre el maldito tiempo- dijo entre dientes.

-Sabes que no estás obligado a esperar nada. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Que yo este embarazada de tu hija no quiere decir que te tengas que atar conmigo para siempre-.

-Ese es el problema. Que a mí el resto del mundo me da igual. Yo con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida es contigo. Eso deberías de saberlo-.

-Pero si yo no te puedo responder a esos sentimientos, por lo menos no ahora, eres libre de buscar a otra persona capaz de hacerte feliz, y tú a ella. Y estoy segura de que os encontraríais-.

-Bella- dijo colocando su otra mano sobre mi mejilla, -que no quiero eso. Te quiero a ti. Solo a ti- me decía mirándome a los ojos. –Y si tengo que esperar, esperare. Hasta que tú me digas basta, incluso aun así, seguiría, porque te amo. Y tengo la edad y la experiencia para saber que la felicidad no se encuentra muy a menudo, y solo tú y Simón habéis sido capaces de regalármela. Fui un idiota una vez y no lo volveré a ser jamás. No te dejare escapar tan fácilmente-.

-Yo… Edward…- dije intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas hasta que la música de su móvil me interrumpió.

-Es un segundo- me dijo con cara de disculpa. –Diga- dijo descolgando con desganas como si quisiera matar a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Pronto me di cuenta de que la noticia no era precisamente buena por la cambio de su expresión. Y seguidamente fui yo la que me alarme, porque eso no era habitual en Edward. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Dónde estáis- dijo poniendo la mano en la cara con gesto de desesperación. Me levante hasta llegar a su lado e intentar que me explicase lo que pasaba. –Estoy en casa de Bella… no, toda sigue igual. Voy ahora mismo- dijo con la voz rota colgando.

-Edward, ¿está todo bien? ¿Qué pasa?- dije abrazándolo cuando vi que rompía a llorar y apoyaba su frente en mi hombro. –Edward, estoy aquí, cuéntamelo- dije con mis manos en su pelo.

-Esme…-.

-¿Esme? ¿Qué le paso a Esme?- pregunte alarmada.

-Le ha dado un infarto… en realidad 3, dos cuando iba en a la ambulancia. Esta muy débil. Dicen que no saben que ha pasado y que no saben si saldrá de esta. Está en coma inducido- dijo sin dejar de llorar mientras yo le acompañaba en el dolor y las lágrimas. –Tengo que ir al hospital- dijo secándose las lagrimas con la mano. –Simón y las niñas están con Jasper en casa-.

-Te acompaño- dije poniéndome los zapatos rápidamente.

-¿Estás loca? No puedes exponerte a estas emociones en tu estado-.

-Edward, tu madre está mal. Me necesita… Y tú también-.

-Pero no puedo dejar…-.

-No me lo va a impedir- dije siendo yo la que se limpiaba las lagrimas ahora intentando parecer un poco más digna.

-De acuerdo. Vamos- dijo saliendo de casa. Y aunque realmente yo no podía, empecé a correr hacia el coche dejando a tras a Edward, que tardo poco en alcanzarme.

Me mataba aquel ambiente en el coche. Ni siquiera poner la música era una opción para calmarlo un poco. Vi como su mano se apretaba alrededor de la palanca de cambios y los nudillos se le volvían blancos. Con mi mano agarre la suya y la acaricie dejándole sobre ella. Me miro, y con una simple mirada me dejo saber lo que necesitaba esa simple caricia, asique simplemente decidí no retirarla, porque probablemente, ese simple contacto nos hacía demasiado bien a los dos.

Al llegar a la recepción y vi que todavía no podía controlar la angustia, ni el llanto ni la preocupación, decidí ser yo quien preguntase.

-Perdón- interrumpí dirigiéndome a la recepcionista. –Acaba de ingresar a Esme, Esme Cullen. ¿Puede decirnos donde esta?-.

-Claro- dijo de manera cortes. –Está en urgencias- dijo mirándome con preocupación. -¿Quiénes son?-.

-Su hijo- dijo Edward acercándose al mostrador con la voz tomada.

-Planta dos. El primer pasillo a la derecha- nos respondió con una mirada que hacía notar que estar en ese pasillo no era la mejor noticia de todas.

-Gracias- dije para empezar a andar. Me hubiese gustado correr pero la anterior carrera me dejo rota, y Edward debió de darse cuenta porque se amoldo a mi paso aunque lo que verdaderamente le hubiese gustado hubiese sido volar.

Al llegar hasta allí la imagen era desoladora. Un silencio sepulcral invadía un pasillo de 30 metros donde solo estaban Alce sentada en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos y Emmet junto a Rosalie sentados en el suelo abrazados uno al otro. Al oírnos llegar los hermanos se levantaron y fueron a abrazar a Edward que se acerco a ellos corriendo, y sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar como si fuese mi propia madre la que estaba ahí dentro decidiendo entre la vida o la muerte.

Rosalie se acerco a mi igual de afectada que yo y nos abrazamos, dejando ese espacio de privacidad a los hijos, en ese momento, visiblemente rotos.

-No nos pueden ver así-me dijo Rose mirándome mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas y yo las suyas.

-Claro- dije respirando profundamente mientras veía como se empezaban a separar y Alice caía en mi presencia y se abalanzo sobre mí para abrazarme.

-Shh pequeña, todo va a salir bien, ya verás- le decía acariciándola el pelo intentando vanamente tranquilizarla.

-Es muy joven Bella, y es mi madre, no puede dejarnos ahora- me decía rompiéndose cada vez un poco más.

-Y no lo hará, es muy fuerte Alice. Y tiene que conocer a su nieta- dije mientras mi voz se rompía y vi a Edward dejar su cabeza en el hombro de Emmet derrumbándose. –Emmet- dije mientras me abrazaba con el brazo que le quedaba libre de Edward.

-Gracias por venir- me dijo besando la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

-Sabes que es mi segunda madre. No podría estar en otro sitio. ¿Y Carlisle?-.

-Dentro. Un colega le dejo pasar para saber cómo va la cosa de primera mano. Lleva dentro una hora sin salir-.

-Solo queda esperar- dijo Alice.

Me senté a su lado mientras Edward lo hacía también. Y sentí la necesidad de volver a tocarle, a volver a tener su mano entre la mía como si aquel gesto nos sirviese a los dos para encontrar un poco de paz. Le cogí una de las manos que tenía entrelazadas y me miró como agradeciendo aquello como si de ellos dependiese su vida, le dedique una leve sonrisa de ánimo y el beso nuestras manos entrelazadas, y eso bastó para sentirme incluso un poco más cerca de el.

Después de aquello nadie se movió, nadie hablo, y lo peor de todo, nadie salió de la sala donde debía de estar Esme y nadie paso por aquel pasillo. La espera se hacía eterna.

Al ver la hora me asuste viendo que eran las 10 de la noche y nadie había probado bocado en horas, asique teniendo en cuenta que allí era yo la que menos importaba decidí bajar a por algo de comer para todos, aunque fuese imposible abrir la boca para algo que no fuese respirar. Intenté retirar mi mano de las de Edward pero al ver que me moví reaccionó apretándola más y preguntándome asustado con la mirada que hacía.

-Ahora vuelvo- dije sonriéndole y reconfortándole mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y el inclinaba su cabeza hacia esa zona.

En el bar pedí rápidamente 5 refrescos y 5 bocadillos y en apenas 15 minutos estaba de vuelta al pasillo, donde a primera vista, nada había cambiado. Deje la comida en frente de cada uno de ellos, los cuales la ignoraron hasta que entraron en razón y decidieron comer, aunque fuese un poco.

-Toma- dije susurrando poniendo la de Edward entre el y yo.

-No tengo hambre, gracias-.

-Me da igual, tenemos bastante con una persona enferma Edward. No hagas que sean dos- dije acercándosela un poco más.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, pero no prometo comer todo- dijo cogiéndolo finalmente.

-No lo pretendía, solo que comas algo- dije acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Vosotras como estáis?- dijo acariciando la tripa.

-Bien, no ha dado problemas. Sabe que no es el momento-.

-En cuanto termine te llevo a casa-.

-No, puedo quedarme Edward. Quiero quedarme-.

-Bella, deberías descansar- se escucho que nos decía Rosalie. A pesar de hablar en susurros, el silencio allí hacía que hasta la respiración pareciese un ruido infernal.

-No me voy a ir hasta que no haya noticias- dijo de manera cabezota.

-Llevamos 6 horas sin saber nada. Esto tiene pinta de ir para largo- dijo Emmet.

-Puedo esperar- repetí.

-Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas Bella, no os hace bien esta situación- dijo Edward.

-Pero necesito ser útil, si no es aquí…-.

-Puedes hacer relevos con Jasper- dijo Alice, que aunque sabía que me adoraba, también sabía que en un momento como este, lo que más necesitaba, era el apoyo de su marido, y no dude en sonreírla y hacerle saber que esa era una gran idea.

-Creo que es aceptable la opción. En cuanto haya noticias voy a casa y cuido de los pequeños sin ningún problema-.

-Gracias- dijo Alice sollozando en el hombro de Edward el cual la pasó un brazo alrededor consolándola.

-Gracias- dijo cogiendo de nuevo mi mano y besándola mientras aquello volvía a quedarse en aquella calma tensa que nos dejaba de nuevo en un sin vivir.

A las 22 ocurrió la noticia y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un Carlisle destrozado físicamente, pero con una sonrisa en su cara, una cara cuya noticia iba tatuada en ella, mal no podía haber ido la cosa.

-Papá, papá- dijeron los 3 hermanos a la vez acercándose a él y abrazándole. –Mamá, ¿Cómo esta mamá?- preguntaron a la vez. Y lo que en una situación normal hubiese sido un caos del cual Carlisle se hubiese encargado poniendo orden, ahora solo podía reír diciendo "bien" mientras Rosalie y yo, en un segundo término, nos abrazábamos.

-Vuestra madre tendrá que quedarse aquí unas semanas para recuperarse de la operación. Hemos tenido que ponerle un marcapasos de urgencia pero no tendrá más consecuencias a corto ni largo plazo-.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Edward llevándose las manos a la cabeza y descargando de nuevo sus emociones en lágrimas.

Y aunque costó, decidí dejarle su espacio para expresarse, tanto si quería llorar, reír, gritar, pegar, saltar… ahí estaría para el cuándo lo necesitase, siempre que quisiese. Y fue en ese momento donde se me vino la idea de que, a lo mejor, era absurdo querer estar lejos de él de nuevo, cuando todo de mi pedía su cercanía de todas las maneras posibles. Y desde luego, ese momento estaba muy lejos del ideal para dar semejante noticia. Ahora, tocaba celebrar otra cosa.

-Yo… tengo que ir a sustituir a Jasper- dije cuando vi que todos empezaban a asimilar la buena noticia y a respirar un poco más tranquilos.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí Bella?- me preguntó Carlisle con dulzura.

-Llegó conmigo- dijo Edward como si eso aclarase todas las dudas.

-Tu lo que tienes que hacer es dormir. Mañana será otro día- me dijo abrazándome cariñosamente mientras yo se lo devolvía.

-No es ninguna molestia Carlisle. Puedo dormir en cualquier lado…-.

-El está en mi casa, que es como tuya, asique puedes dormir en cualquier habitación disponible-.

-Lo único- dije mirando a Alice disculpándome, -es que tardaré un poco más. Necesito pasar primero por casa para coger algunas cosas-.

-Yo te llevo. Puedo volver después. No pasaran a Esme a la habitación hasta dentro de una hora- dijo Edward.

-Quédate…-.

-Nos vamos- dijo cortando de tajo cualquier posibilidad de negociación.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana- dije despidiéndome de todos con un abrazo de felicidad, porque eso era lo que se respiraba en el ambiente en ese momento, pura felicidad.

-Gracias- me susurró Alice al oído.

-No hay de que- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y dándome media vuelta siguiendo a Edward hasta el coche.

-Te espero aquí- me dijo cuando aparco frente a mi casa.

Rápidamente empaquete cuatro cosas, las necesarias para pasar un par de días fuera de casa y sin apenas tiempo de reflexionar, baje a donde me esperaba Edward, solo que ante una escena que no esperaba encontrar.

-Eh- dije sentándome y apartándole las manos de la cara comprobando, que efectivamente, estaba llorando de nuevo. Y no es que me pareciera lógico, simplemente que yo creía que aquello ya había pasado, y era tiempo de sonreír.

-Perdón- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. –Disculpa, ha sido un momento…-.

-¿Un momento de qué? Edward, no te vuelvas a disculpar conmigo por llorar. Hazlo cada vez que lo necesites, por lo que sea-.

-Estaba saturado- dijo respirando profundamente. –Por todo, pero ya está, ya estoy mejor. Gracias- dijo mientras arrancaba y nos quedábamos de nuevo en silencio. –Espera, te ayudo- dijo cuando aparco el coche. Miré la casa y vi como un tenue luz se colaba entre las cortinas del salón. A esas horas dudaba de que los niños estuviesen despiertos, pero no de Jasper, asique quise apurarme para que pronto pudiese reunirse con Alice.

-Gracias por traerme- le dije a la puerta de la casa.

-No, gracias a ti. Por estar ahí- dijo cogiéndome la mano libre que no sostenía la bolsa.

-Lo estaré siempre que me necesites Edward. Vamos, Jasper debe estar agotado- dije rompiendo aquel momento que se estaba empezando a volver incomodo.

-¿Todavía despiertos?- dijo Edward cuando paso al salón. Luego supe a que se refería. Jasper en el sofá tenía en sus brazos a los tres sobrinos mientras les leía un cuento. Y a juzgar por los que tenia frente a el no era el primero, ni el ultimo.

-Papa- dijo Simón saltando los brazos de su tío y corriendo a los de su padre. –Bella- me dijo cuando me vio a mí y me abrazo. -¿Cómo está la abuelita?-.

-¿Cómo está Esme?- pregunto Jasper llevando en brazos a las pequeñas de Rose y Emmet, que tenía una cara de cansancio que podía con ella, pero que parecían resistir hasta saber cómo estaba su abuela.

-La abuela está bien- contesto Edward con una sonrisa. –Mañana podréis ir a visitarla. Mientras Bella se queda con vosotros-.

-Gracias Bella- me dijo Jasper entendiendo lo que aquello quería significar.

-No hay de que- le dije cogiendo a una de las gemelas en brazos, que pronto me rodeo con sus bracitos el cuello y deposito su cabeza en mi hombro intentando dormir.

-Pero ya es hora de irse a la cama. Vamos arriba Simón- dijo Edward mientras Jasper y yo le seguíamos. Fue dejarles a todos en la cama y caer rendidos rápidamente como auténticos ángeles.

-Bajo enseguida, voy a preparar una bolsa- dijo Jasper mientras Edward y yo nos quedábamos esperando en el recibidor.

-Mañana paso a buscaros después de comer. ¿Te viene bien? ¿Puedes con ellos sola hasta entonces?-.

-No te preocupes por nada Edward. Tú preocúpate de tu madre, que es la que te necesita en este momento. Y dala un beso enorme cuando se despierte-.

-De tu parte claro. Yo quiero darte una vez más las gracias, en serio, sin ti no… no se que hubiera hecho-.

-Lo mismo, eres muy fuerte, al igual que Esme. Pero supongo que yo también te necesitaba en algo como esto. Somos demasiado idiotas los dos- dije sonriendo mientras miraba al suelo.

-Eh- me dijo levantando mi barbilla con un dedo, -hablamos de esto mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto esperanzado.

-No, mañana no- dije rompiendo sus esquemas. –Hablamos cuando termine todo. Antes no es el momento- dije acariciándole la mejilla mientras el asentía con su cabeza comprendiendo que tenía razón. Me separe cuando escuche los pasos apresurados de Jasper bajando por las escaleras.

-Ya estoy listo-.

-Perfecto. Llama con cualquier cosa por favor-.

-Iros tranquilos-.

-Hasta mañana- me contesto Edward dándome un beso rápido demasiado cerca de los labios. Pero qué autoridad tenía para quejarme cuando se lo respondí con la misma intensidad.

Y cuando se cerró la puerta tras ellos sabía que aquel acontecimiento parecía haber acercado algo bueno a su vida a partir de una noticia terrible.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Apenas había pegado ojo aquella noche. Ya fuese por la situación que vivía la familia que sentía como mía, o porque mi bebe estaba demasiado inquieto, la noche se hizo eterna, levantándome y acostándome constantemente. A las 9 decidí levantarme y preparar el desayuno a los pequeños, una sorpresa después de un día agotador y preocupante para todos.

Prepare una jarra de zumo natural, tortitas con mermelada y leche caliente para todos. Algo rico y saludable a la vez que podía animar la mañana a los niños.

-Simón- dije acariciándole el pelo para despertarle. Le encontré como solía hacerlo cuando vivía con él, con su postura imposible boca abajo y la boquita medio abierta. Era una imagen que me provocaba tanta ternura que me era complicado despertarle y no seguir observando. –Simón, cariño- repetí mientras el empezaba a retorcerse en la cama balbuceando. –Vamos, que he preparado el desayuno, como antes. ¿No quieres desayunar conmigo y tus primitas?-.

-Bella- dijo restregándose los ojos con las manos. -¿Has hecho tortitas?- pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tu qué crees?- le respondí sonriendo. -¿Me ayudas a despertar a tus primas?-.

-Si- dijo feliz poniéndose las zapatillas y cogiéndome la mano. -¡Lily, Marie, despertaros! Venga perezosas, que Bella ha hecho un desayuno. Veréis que rico esta- dijo cogiéndolas y agitándolas una por una.

-Oye Simón, con esas maneras no se despierta a la gente. Venga bonitas arriba- dije dándoles un beso a cada una y dándoles su espacio para que se despejaran.

-Pero es que tardan mucho- se quejaba Simón.

-Lo mismo que tu- dije dándole con la cadera de manera juguetona y haciendo que sacase su sonrisa. -¿Vamos?- dije tendiéndoles la mano y bajar todos juntos.

-Bella, tienes que enseñar a mi tía Alice a preparar estos desayunos- dijo Lily con los carrillos llenos de comida.

-Enseñar a cocina a tu tía es muy difícil Lily-.

-Mama una vez la enseño y casi quema la casa a la abuela- dijo Marie haciendo que todos empezásemos a reír. Probablemente a Esme le haría poca gracia recordarlo.

-Te creo pequeña, te creo- dije acariciándola el pelo. Era increíble como aquellas dos bellezas tenían un aspecto tan similar al de su madre, con una cabellera rubia que quitaba el sentido.

-Jo Bella, echaba de menos estos desayunos- me dijo Simón con la boca llena mientras la nostalgia volvía a mí y el teléfono sonaba.

-Yo también campeón, pero respirar mientras comes- dije revolviéndole el pelo y acelerando el paso para coger el teléfono antes de que colgase. -¿Diga?- pregunte sin mirar la pantalla.

-_Buenos días Bella_-.

-¡Emmet!- conteste con alegría. -¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está Esme?-.

-_Bien_- dijo notándosele la alegría en la voz. –_Despertó hace un par de horas. Dice que esta dolorida pero los médicos dicen que es normal y que todo va según lo previsto_-.

-Eso es una noticia estupenda. Me alegro mucho- dije respirando tranquila, algo que hasta ahora no había podido hacer, aunque no me había dado cuenta.

_-¿Tu que tal por allí con esos monstruos?-._

-Oh por aquí todo va perfecto, no os preocupéis. Están desayunando y no han dado ningún problema. ¿Quieres hablar con las niñas?-.

_-No hace falta, déjalas tranquilas. Bastante hemos tenido todos. ¿Quieres que te pase a alguien por aquí?-._

-No, déjalo. Supongo que lo veré pronto- le conteste dando a entender que los dos sabíamos de que hablábamos.

_-A la hora de comer exactamente. Te recogerá y se queda Rosalie. Con cualquier cosa llama…-._

-Deja de preocuparte de lo que pasa por aquí y llámame tú si hay alguna novedad. Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos Emmet-.

_-Hasta luego Bella- _dijo mientras ambos colgábamos.

-¿Era mi papá?- preguntó una de las gemelas levantándose de las mesa.

-Si era tu padre. Dice que la abuela ya está bien, que ya despertó, asique seguro que pronto podéis ir a verla. ¿Habéis terminado ya?- pregunte viendo como en la mesa no quedaban ni las migas de lo que una vez fue un desayuno.

-Si- gritaron los tres a la vez.

-De acuerdo. Y bueno… ¿Qué os apetece hacer?- pregunte dándome cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer con tres niños pequeños en una casa enorme y un montón de tiempo libre por delante.

-¿Qué quieres hacer tu?- me pregunto Marie cogiéndome de la mano.

-Peque… yo no me puedo mover mucho. El bebe no me deja- dije poniendo mi mano en la barriga.

-¿Y si vemos una peli?- sugirió Simón.

-Me parece perfecto- contesté sonriéndole. -¿Qué tal si vamos a alquilar una dando un paseo y compramos palomitas para verla y… todas esas cosas?-. No me hizo falta más respuesta que sus sonrisas y las carreras que se dieron para cambiarse de ropa y bajar dispuestos a llevar a cabo el plan.

Hacía un día precioso fuera, como si el tiempo quisiese acompañar a la esperanza de la familia Cullen ese día. Y los niños era todo un encanto, casi se preocupaban ellos más por mí que yo por ellos. Aunque realmente la que se llevaba toda clase de atenciones era la bebe, a la cual ya habían puesto una decena de nombres, cada cual en mi interior, una sugerencia menos.

Al llegar a casa después de una larga discusión entre primos sobre que película escoger, prepare las cosas mientras ellos se cambiaban y volvían al salón para l que sería una intensa mañana de películas.

-¿Preparados?- dije poniendo el que sería el primer DVD.

Fue sentarme en el sofá entre ellos y darme cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Y claramente la falta de sueño durante la noche me pasó factura ya que solo recuerdo haber visto la primera canción de la película.

Una risitas cerca de mi cara consiguieron despertarme, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerme abrir los ojos. Se estaba realmente bien durmiendo y tenía muy poco interés en el mundo que me esperaba cuando abriese los ojos.

-Shh, con cariño- dijo una voz que consiguió que recuperase mi interés en el otro mundo. ¿Qué hacia…?

-¿Edward?- pregunte abriendo los ojos y encontrándome su expresión divertida a escasos centímetros de mí. A ambos lados de mi se encontraba tres caritas divertidas. Y comprendí todo. -¡Oh dios mío, me he dormido!- dije con unas ganas increíbles de llorar por mi completa irresponsabilidad. –Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, no podía… No me lo puedo creer, perdón- repetí intentando no llorar frente a los niños, un trabajo que me resultó de lo más complicado.

-Ya vimos todas las películas. Y no hicimos nada malo. Papa ya comprobó todo- dijo Simón mientras yo no podía apartar la mano de mi boca. Aquello era bochornoso.

-Ir arriba a poneros guapos que la abuela os está esperando- dijo Edward haciendo que desaparecieran por las escaleras y por fin pude soltar mis sentimientos.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón Edward. Lo siento mucho- dije levantándome y cogiéndole de la camisa. –Estaba agotada. Yo solamente me senté y dormí. No fue con intención. Dios soy una irresponsable-.

-Eh- dijo cogiéndome la cara y limpiando mis lágrimas sin abandonar una tierna sonrisa. –Está todo bien Bella. No fue tu culpa. Estoy seguro que apenas dormiste anoche…-.

-La bebe estaba intranquila- dije acariciando la barriga.

-Estás agotada, y encima estás embarazada. Fue todo una irresponsabilidad que te quedaras tu y no otra persona. Tu lo que necesitas es descansar y no ocuparte de 3 criaturas hiperactivas. No volverá…-.

-No tengo escusa. ¿Y si les llaga a pasar algo? Si no puedo cuidar a los que son como mis sobrinos como voy a cuidar a mi hija…-.

-Bella- me dijo en un tono mucho más autoritario quitando todo atisbo de sonrisa. –Ni lo pienses. Ni se te ocurra pensar que serás una mala madre, y mucho menos una mala tía. Nos podía haber pasado a cualquiera asique simplemente olvídalo- dijo besando mi frente, y aunque no hizo que me sintiese mejor, si me dejo más tranquila.

-Y ellos…-.

-Ellos estaba disfrutando bastante cuando llegue- dijo recuperando la sonrisa. –Le hablaban a la nena y le contaban lo que le espera fuera. No han hecho nada malo porque sabían que no podían causarte problemas. Tienes suerte, no tienen tanta consideración con ningún otro- dijo atrayéndome a su cuerpo fundiéndonos en un abrazo.

-No volverá a pasar. Te lo juro- le dije bajito.

-Por supuesto que no. Porque no dejaré que estés un día más sin descansar-.

-Puedo perfectamente…-.

-No hay más que hablar- me decía sin soltarme. –Ahora vamos a ver a Esme, que tiene tantas ganas de verte a ti como a los niños y después te llevo en casa. Y hasta que no duermas no me pienso ir. No hay negociación posible-.

-¿Y los niños?-.

-Rosalie viene ahora. Además, está noche solo se queda mi padre en el hospital. Mañana puedes volver-.

-Gracias. No me lo merezco asique gracias-.

-Te mereces mucho más de lo que yo te pueda agradecer- dijo separándose mientras escuchábamos pisadas. -¿Listos?-.

-Espera que recoja mis cosas y bajo enseguida- dije dirigiéndome a las escalera para preparar mis cosas.

Apenas tuve que meter el pijama en la bolsa y bajar de nuevo, donde parecía que los niños descargaban con Edward las energías que no pudieron conmigo a juzgar por la imagen, donde Edward sostenía a los 3 en brazos, en una acción milagrosa de no caerse al suelo.

-Ya estoy- anuncié sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Gracias a dios- dijo Edward sin apenas aire en los pulmones. –Vámonos antes de que me rompáis la espada- dijo bajándoles y abriendo la puerta. –Vamos- les apremio viendo como no se movían de la risa. –Primero tu- dijo sonriendo cuando llegué a la puerta y me quedé esperando.

-Por aquí en silencio y tranquilos. Es un hospital, no un parque- les advirtió Edward cuando bajaron del coche con toda la intención de entrar corriendo y gritando por su abuela al hospital. –De la mano de Bella o mía- dijo antes de ponerse en marcha.

-No tengo tres manos, lo siento- dije cuando vi que todos me las tendían a mí y Edward no podía evitar sonreírles.

-Mientras no arméis jaleo, podéis ir así. Si tuviese otra mano sería yo quien se la diese- dijo a modo de broma aunque su mirada me hizo notar un significado algo más profundo en la frase.

La habitación de Esme se encontraba algo apartada en el pasillo. No sabía si por prescripción médica o por ser la mujer de uno de los doctores más respetados del hospital. Aun así, me parecía perfecto. Todos necesitábamos de ese silencio y tranquilidad que proporcionaba esa ala.

-Tocad la puerta y pasad- dijo susurrando Edward. Fue Simón quien más que tocar, aporreo la puerta y la abrió dándose a ver al grito de "¡Abuela!" seguido de sus primas.

-Edward- dije antes de que entrara cogiéndole del brazo y dándome cuenta de mi error.

-¿Pasa algo?- me dijo preocupado.

-¿Hay una floristería o algo parecido por aquí cerca?- pregunte, aunque su risa me hizo entender que sabía por donde iban mis intenciones.

-Está todo bien Bella. No necesitas presentarte con flores o bombones. Es Esme, te conoce, sabe dónde has estado y que has estado haciendo…-.

-Eso lo dudo- dije bajito aunque su carcajada me hizo ver que no lo suficiente.

-Boba- me dijo besando la frente cogiéndome la cabeza. –No necesitas regalar nada. Tu presencia para nosotros es mucho más de lo que podemos pedir. Ahora pasa. Se muere de ganas de verte- dijo abriendo la puerta y dejándome paso.

Pasé y pude ver y respirar, desde el primer momento, que todo había salido bien. No se si era la luz que entraba y daba un aura a la habitación casi mágica, las sonrisas de los presentes, con toda la familia allí. El simple hecho de que Esme estaba viva. Eso era algo que inundaba aquello de algo especial. De eso que te pone los bellos de punta, pero no tiene explicación lógica.

-Esme- dije emocionada al verla rodeada de sus nietos, nietos que Emmet se encargó de bajar de la cama para que yo pudiese acercarme a saludarla.

-Mi Bella- me dijo abriendo los brazo para mi siendo recibida en ellos inmediatamente.

-Que bueno verte bien de nuevo- la dije en el oído.

-Gracias por encargarte de mis niños, grandes y pequeños- me dijo besando mi mejilla.

-No hay porque darlas- la sonreí apartándome de ella y colocándole el pelo sobre la almohada de forma ordenada. -¿Cómo estás?-.

-Viva, que ya es demasiado. Mucho mejor que está mañana la verdad. Veros me da fuerzas-.

-Nos quedaremos todo lo que necesites- dije acariciándola la mano, la cual cogí para tener entre las mías.

-De eso nada- dijo Edward dejando a Marie en brazos de su madre, ya que hasta ese momento la había tenido el y compartían confidencias tío-sobrina. –Bella necesita descansar más que tu. Mañana será otro día-.

-Oh vamos Edward…-.

-Bella se durmió mientras veíamos las pelis- dijo Lily riéndose. Como se notaba cuando la inocencia nublaba lo serio… -Pero no hace ruidos como cuando tu duermes papá- dijo sacando una carcajada generalizada, aunque la mía fue más bien de nervios y por no llorar.

-Eso sería algo grave princesa- le contestó su padre.

-Yo… Yo lo siento mucho de verdad. No he podido dormir bien, y el bebé no paraba y cuando me senté… Yo solo… No volverá a pasar…-.

-Eh- dijo Rosalie levantándose y poniéndose a mi lado. –Bella, es normal. No pasa absolutamente nada. ¿Te crees que yo nunca me dormí cuando me tenía que ocupar de ellos? Vamos Bella, además estás embarazada. Fue algo imprudente por nuestra parte no pensar en ti también. Perdónanos a nosotros por…-.

-No tengo que perdonar nada. La que se durmió fui yo, y la responsabilidad es mía…-.

-Bella- me llamó Carlisle. –Rosalie tiene razón. no pensamos en ti de la manera adecuada…-.

-Teníais otras prioridades lógicas Carlisle-.

-Eso no quiere decir que no seas importante. Necesitas descansar. Y el bebe también. Ambos necesitáis tranquilidad, algo que dudo te hayan dado estos monstruos…-.

-Para nada- dije sonriendo a los pequeños. –Se han portado de maravilla-.

-Bella cocina muy bien. Nos ha hecho un desayuno riquísimo- dijo Marie aplaudiendo.

-Cuando tu abuela se ponga buena, os invito un día a todos- le dije haciendo que la habitación entera imitase su reacción. –Vaya –dije impresionada.

-Hora de irnos- dijo Edward.

-Pero si acabo de llegar…- dije sin querer soltar la mano de Esme.

-Vete, si no seré yo quien se siente mal. Descansa por ti y por mi nieta- dijo acariciando la barriga.

-Mañana vuelvo sin falta- dije agachándome para besarla la mejilla. –Adiós a todos- dije despidiéndome de todos con dos besos. –No quería irme todavía- dije ya dentro del coche evitando que Edward viese el bostezo que me estaba saliendo con ningún éxito y que eso provocase su risa. Esa adorable risa…

-Lo sé, pero tenías que hacerlo. Tienes que pensar de vez en cuando más en ti Bella-.

-Esme estaba mal, y pienso en mi cuando digo que quiero verla. Es por mí-.

-Pero ella ya está bien, y da igual que la veas hoy, mañana que pasado. No seas cabezota por favor-.

-Edward no soy ninguna cría cabezota que se encapricha con algo sin importancia, ¿vale?- dije medio gritando sin saber muy bien porque ese tipo de verdades de repente me sacaban de mis casillas.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que estás haciendo ahora?- dijo él también elevando el tono de voz.

-¡No es ningún berrinche Edward! Se cuidar perfectamente de mí y del bebé sin que nadie me tenga que recordar lo que tengo que hacer-.

-Pues parece mentira, porque mira como te pones por ello-.

-Para el coche- dije notando como aquello cada vez se hacía más pequeño y notaba como podía cometer una locura en forma de palabras en poco tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas? No pienso parar el coche aquí Bella. Estamos en medio de la carretera. Tranquilízate-.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Edward- dije respirando lentamente agarrándome a la parte delantera del coche. -¿Queda mucho?- dije pues llevaba un rato con los ojos cerrados.

-Estamos llegando- me dijo cuando yo note como la velocidad reducía y empezaba a maniobrar para aparcar.

-No tienes porque aparcar-.

-Te dije que no me iría hasta asegurarme de…-.

-Bueno, pues yo te digo que me pienso meter a la cama y dormir, ¿más contento?-.

-No. Ya estamos- dijo saliendo del coche y abriendo mi puerta antes de que pudiese darme cuenta.

En el trayecto de las escaleras estuve tentada, y pensé más de una vez en cerrarle la puerta antes de que pudiese poner un pie en mi casa. Pero estábamos hablando de Edward, la persona que, probablemente y detrás de mí, entendía mejor el concepto persistente y si, cabezota también.

Al entrar y ver el desorden, las cosas, la ropa del bebé… todo, pareció como que la realidad volvía a mi. Como que yo volvía a ser yo y las cosas que habían pasado en el coche me rebotaban. Y me dolía. Y una vez más comencé a llorar, como iba siendo habitual en mi vida diaria.

-Eh- se acercó Edward dejando mi maleta en el suelo y llegando hasta mí para cogerme la cara con cariño y poder mirarme. –Bella, no, shh- me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas. -¿Qué pasa? No llores por favor-.

-Que tienes razón- dije venciéndome. –Que soy una maldita cabezota y una irresponsable…-.

-Yo jamás dije lo de irresponsable-.

-Pero eso lo digo yo. No me puedo ocupar de mi misma y pretendo ocuparme de tres niños pequeños, o lo que es peor, de mi hija. No voy a poder, no valgo, yo… No sirvo ni para querer-.

-Bella, por dios mírame- me decía intentando que mis ojos coincidiesen con los suyos. Realmente, y aunque lo deseaba, el suelo se me hacía la mar de interesante en esa situación. –Bella- me repitió con un tono que dejaba ver lo dolido que se podía sentir.

-¿Qué?- dije enfrentándole por fin.

-Que sea la última vez que salen semejantes estupideces de tu boca. Escucha, y escúchame bien: vas a ser una madre estupenda- me dijo colocándose a mi altura haciendo que nuestras miradas quedasen a la par. –Vas a ser la mejor. Y vas a ser la madre de mi hija- dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla. Automáticamente mi mano voló para borrarla. Era casi un pecado que semejante rostro tuviese facciones de tristeza en el. –Y yo voy a estar ahí para todo, tanto como si me necesitas como si no. Pero no vuelvas a decir que no vales para querer, cuando has sido tú, tu pequeña, la que me has enseñado como se hace eso. Querer a Simón es diferente, más sencillo. Amar, amarte a ti ha sido…-

¿Para qué dejarle terminar si todo lo que tenía que escuchar ya estaba dicho? Vi mucho más productivo deshacer el nudo que aprisionaba mi estómago por las ganas de besarle que tenía. Por volver a decirle lo que significaba para mi él y sus palabras. Pero sobre todo decirle que le necesitaba de nuevo a mi lado. Como el agua o el aire. Más aún.

No fue un beso fuerte, ni siquiera nos movimos cuando sentimos los labios del uno sobre el otro. No hacía falta más que ese simple contacto para volver a sentir que estábamos en casa. Nos separamos poco a poco, rompiendo el mayor de los silencios con nuestras agitadas respiraciones, esas que surgen cuando te has llevado la sorpresa más grande y agradable del mundo.

-Esto…- preguntó Edward susurrando, notando como al hablar sus labios rozaban los míos. Esa era nuestra distancia, y a mí me parecía infinita. –Supongo que…-.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando lo único que deseo en esta vida es estar contigo aunque duela?-.

-No se darte una respuesta… yo solo sé que te amo, y que te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz. Eso… eso me he encargado de comprobarlo estas semanas-.

-No sé qué hacer Edward- dije agarrándole el pelo de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. –Siento si esto te ha descolocado pero…-.

-No te disculpes por esto ni por lo que yo pueda haber sacado de él. Si no me hubieses besado tú lo hubiese hecho yo-.

-Quiero empezar de nuevo contigo. Quiero volver a entregarme a ti sin más miedos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo-.

-Y… ¿Y si vamos despacio? ¿Otra vez?- dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancia. –Poco a poco, sin prisas. Ya nos conocemos, solo necesitamos… volver a amoldarnos-.

-Suena bien- dije sonriendo.

-Es… guau. Es realmente una gran noticia- me dijo sin poder evitar sonreír profundamente. –No sé qué decir… Gracias-.

-A ti. Por querer seguir aquí-.

-¿Cómo no iba a querer Bella? Me tienes enamorado- dijo besándome la frente.

-Necesito descansar-.

-Tienes razón. Vete a cambiarte mientras recojo un poco todo esto-.

Apenas sabía cómo había pasado de estar discutiendo con el a darle una oportunidad, otra más. O por lo menos un intento de ella. Me había dicho que tenía que esperar hasta que todo aquello terminase, hasta que Esme estuviese bien pero… no pude. Sus palabras, su fe en mi era más fuerte que cualquier decisión. Pero sobre todo que yo quería estar con él, deseaba volver a confiar ciegamente en él, y eso solo lo conseguiría intentándolo, y lejos no se podía.

Me metí en la cama sin saber muy bien que pijama me puse, a decir verdad podía estar del revés y yo no me daría cuenta. Solo deseaba volver a verle, volver a sentirle. Y apareció, justo antes de que mis ojos se cerrasen se puso a mi lado sonriéndome con tal ternura que aunque intente mantenerme algo mas despierta no pude, y solo atine a decirle lo que mi corazón gritaba.

-Quédate- le dije entre susurros. Paso su brazo alrededor mio mientras yo le cogía para asegurarme de que así fuera.

-Siempre- me dijo besando la parte superior de mi cabeza. Y me dormí, con la felicidad de saber que las cosa volvían a estar de donde nunca se debieron mover.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

-Oh vamos, ¿otra vez?- se quejó Emmet tirando el micrófono al suelo enfadado como si fuese un niño de 3 años.

-Es imposible que ganes Emmet. Tienes una voz muy… masculina- dijo Ángela haciendo que el resto de la sala terminase por romper a carcajadas sin ningún tipo de disimulo, mientras el enfado de Emmet crecía.

-Hasta mis hijas se ríen de mí- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza viendo como las pequeñas se retorcían en el suelo al lado de su tío.

-Y la ganadora vuelve a ser… ¡Yo!- dijo una orgullosa Alice alzando los brazos. -¿El siguiente?

-¡Yo!- dijo Simón saliendo de mi brazo y corriendo a coger el micrófono que su tío había tirado al suelo. –Y elijo yo- dijo quitándole el mando a Alice buscando una nueva canción más acorde con su gusto.

-¿Se divierte la señora?- me pregunto Edward pasando su brazo por mis hombros. ¿Cuándo había aparecido a mi lado?

-Mucho menos de lo que lo haría sin este dolor de espalda- dije recolocándome de nuevo en el sofá mientras Simon y Alice empezaban a cantar. –El dolor de cabeza está superado- dije dejando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él se reía.

-Sabes que podemos irnos cuando quieras-.

-Olvídate. Han preparado esta fiesta con mucha ilusión. Puedo soportarlo- dije volviendo a fijar mi atención en ellos.

Llevaban con el maldito juego del karaoke 2 horas. 2 horas donde las voces de Alice y Emmet habían llenado la casa de Edward por sorpresa, por lo menos para mí, pues era la única que no sabía que hoy sería un día de fiesta donde la familia y amigos se reunirían para los regalos del bebe. Con 8 meses había descubierto que el embarazo puede llegar a hacerse muy largo, sobre todo si los dolores de espalda y piernas no cesan ni cuando te tumbas en la cama. Además de imposibilitarte casi el andar durante 5 o 10 minutos seguidos. Todo ellos hacia que el tiempo pasase más lento de lo normal, porque lo que empezaba a asumir que el último mes se me haría casi literalmente eterno. Por eso agradecía este momento donde casi me podían hacer olvidar cualquier dolor durante una tarde. Claro, que si encima te añaden el de cabeza, lo que más deseas es echarles del lugar de una patada. Pero no lo haría.

Era la primera vez que nos juntábamos todos en un mismo lugar. Un motivo más para aguantarme todo y disfrutar del momento. Ángela y Ben se habían adaptado perfectamente a la familia Cullen, al igual que mis padres que parecían disfrutar de aquello tanto como los de Edward. Gracias a Dios Esme estaba perfectamente bien de salud, y desde aquellas semanas pudo llevar una vida totalmente normal. Y los más pequeños disfrutaban con sus tíos, que parecían aun más niños que Simón, Lily y Marie.

Luego estaba Edward, a mi lado, como lo está desde hacía varios meses. Todo iba tan bien que asustaba solo pensarlo. Recordar otros tantos momentos donde la felicidad era tan absoluta que no podía ser perfecta. Pero hasta ahora todo lo era. Pasaba más tiempo con el del que había pasado jamás. En mi casa o en la suya, daba igual, porque todavía no me había atrevido a dar el paso definitivo. Pero no tardaría, más que nada porque quería que Edward fuese tan participe como yo del nacimiento y crecimiento de la bebe. Era una situación tan perfecta que no me hubiese importado alargarla todo lo posible en el tiempo. El problema era que un bebe necesita nacer, y nosotros estábamos ansiosos por verle la carita y tenerla entre nosotros.

Torcí la mirada al montón de paquetes de la esquina y que hasta hace unas horas no ocupaban dicho lugar. "Demasiadas cosas para una sola persona" pensé. Los regalos que cada persona trajo a la fiesta se agolparon ahí hasta que me tocase abrirlos. Y a juzgar con la cantidad y el tamaño debería pensarme seriamente en salir yo de allí para que todo eso entrase en la casa. De antemano sabia que el bebe no sería el único en recibir regalos. Si no Alice no se llamaría Alice; ni Ángela, Ángela; ni Rosalie, Rosalie.

-Terminarán pronto- me dijo al oído para que solo yo pudiese oírlo, aunque no hubiese sido necesario, pues con las voces de jaleo, las canticos y demás era extraño que ningún vecino hubiese bajado ya a reclamar tanto alboroto, y decirlo en un tono normal hubiese causado el mismo efecto.

-Da igual- dije acurrucándome un poco más a él. Era una postura que estaba descubriendo me mantenía cómoda, lo mejor para cerrar los ojos un instante.

-¿Tienes sueño?-.

-Llevo dos semanas sin pegar ojo durante 3 horas seguidas y acabo de descubrir que así estoy perfecta. Ni siquiera ellos pueden hacer que me despierte ahora…-.

-¡He ganado!- se escuchó a Simón gritar.

-¡Ese es mi sobrino!- grito Emmet siguiéndole el ritmo al pequeño, y tras él, el resto de la familia se puso a gritar. 2 minutos después el jaleo continuaba y notaba que estaba a punto de reventar.

-No puedo más- dije bajito pero lo suficiente para que Edward lo escuchase.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-.

-Que o se callan o me explota la cabeza- dije casi entre lagrimas. Me notaba más débil y dolorida que nunca.

-¡Oye!- grito Edward haciendo escuchar por encima de las demás voces que no tardaron en bajar el volumen. –O bajáis el tono u os vais de aquí ya mismo-.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella?- me pregunto mi madre acercándose a mí que tenía mi cara escondida en el pecho de Edward.

-No, no está bien- dijo Edward después de ver que no tenía intención ni de moverme ni de hablar.

-Vamos a abrir los regalos Bella- dijo Alice rompiendo el espectacular silencio en el que se había sumergido la casa. Intenté incorporarme pero me era imposible. ¿Desde cuándo me dolía tanto la baja espalda? Lo achaque rápidamente a la postura, pero se estaba tan bien…

-De acuerdo- dije ya sentada aguantando el dolor intentando ocultarlo en mi cara.

-Empecemos- dijo sentándose frente a mí mientras Emmet y mi padre acercaban todos los regalos. Esto llevaría un tiempo…

-No tengo ni idea de que hay en estos paquetes, pero ya viéndolos puedo deciros que es demasiado- les dije viendo sus sonrisas. –Bien- dije cogiendo uno que parecía tener un tamaño normal, asequible podríamos decir. –Vaya- dije tirando el papel a un lado y observándolo. –Es precioso-. Una de esas cosas que se ponen en la cuna encima de los bebes para que se entretengan, se queden casi hipnotizados y se calmen. Era muy bonito. -¿De quién es?- pregunté viendo que nadie lo había reclamado. Dos pequeñas manos se alzaron con sonrisas tiernas. -¿Vosotras dos? Muchas gracias- las dije a Lily y Marie para que se acercasen. –Estará en la cuna sin duda- les dije dándoles un abrazo para que Edward se los diese luego también.

-Nos ayudo mi mamá ha hacerlo. Compramos las figuritas y nosotras las atamos y las colgamos-.

-A la bebe le encantara. Y a nosotros más. Muchas gracias princesas- les repitió Edward.

-¡Ahora toca el nuestro!- dijo Emmet levantándose y cogiendo uno de los paquetes más voluminosos del montón.

-¡No!- grito Alice también cogiendo definitivamente el más grande, algo nada extraño. –Me lo pedí yo antes, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo entre dientes.

-Vamos Alice tú tienes incluso más de uno…-.

-Ya, pero te aguantas y respetas el turno…-.

La siguiente contestación no recuerdo cual fue, porque desconecte al notar que el dolor era más intenso y que encima sus gritos me ponían más nerviosa. Agarre lo más cercano que tenia a mí y lo apreté con fuerzas cuando no note un pinchazo y como se humedecía donde estaba sentada. No hacia ser muy lista para saber que había roto aguas, antes de tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Edward dándome cuenta de que era su brazo lo que presionaba demasiado fuerte. -¿Qué va mal?- me pregunto alarmado viendo mi mirada de pánico en la suya.

-Edward…- dije con un hilo de voz mirando hacía donde estaba sentada. Cuando note tensarse sus músculos, supe que había entendido cual era el problema. –Necesitamos…-.

-Dios mío Bella, esto no tenía que pasar hasta dentro de un mes- dijo paralizado.

-Un hospital por favor- dije entre dientes escuchando todavía gritos de fondo. –Y que se callen. Necesito silencio…-.

-¡Parad!- volvió a gritar Edward levantándose desesperado mientras yo intentaba acompasar mis respiraciones y no ser yo quien gritase del dolor.

-Oye Edward cálmate, solo estábamos…- dijo Emmet.

-¿Qué me calme?- dijo cogiéndole de la solapa de la camisa. –No paráis de chillar mientras mi novia se retuerce de dolor y rompe aguas. ¿Crees que es una situación para estar tranquilo?- dijo soltándole y dirigiéndose hacia mí. –Vamos princesa. Te ayudo- dijo cogiéndome de una mano para ayudar a levantarme.

-¡Oh dios mío has roto aguas!- chillo mi madre al ver el estropicio que había montado.

-¿Y que acaba de decir Edward?- la dije viendo como todos tenían la boca abierta mirándome sin saber qué hacer. –Por favor, ¿me puede ayudar alguien? ¡Ahhhhh!- dije sin poder evitar el grito de dolor. A partir de ese grito todo fueron manos amigas.

-Voy a por el coche- dijo mi padre saliendo de la casa corriendo.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Simón preocupado acercándose.

-Si cariño, solo duele un poco. Tu hermanita ya está en camino- dije intentando sonreírle para calmarle, algo que pareció funcionar. –Las cosas del bebe…- le dije a Edward que me agarraba por le cintura intentando que si mis piernas fallasen, sus brazos fuesen de ayuda.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Ángela.

-En mi casa, junto con mis cosas…-.

-Voy yo a por ellas. Cojo las llaves- me dijo mientras iba a por mi bolso y las sacaba. –Nos vemos en el hospital campeona- dijo besando mi mejilla al igual que Ben y saliendo por la puerta a la misma velocidad que mi padre.

-Nosotros vamos bajando al coche. Tu padre debe de estar al llegar. Vamos- dijo besando mi frente y ayudándome a andar.

-Yo me quedo con los pequeños. Avisad con lo que sea- dijo Esme abrazándome y dándome calor.

No era particularmente complicado lo de andar, por lo menos no más que las anteriores semanas. El problema mayoritario era que cada 5 o 10 minutos un dolor me impedía el simple hecho de respirar con normalidad. Solo deseaba llegar al hospital cuanto antes para que me pudiesen poner la santa epidural para dejar atrás, de una vez por todas aquel dolor.

-Intentad correr. Por esta vez no me importa- dije ya sentada en la parte trasera del coche de mi padre camino del hospital. Solo logre sacar un par de risas nerviosas a ambos.

-Carlisle ya ha avisado al hospital- dijo Edward colgando el móvil y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo. –Llegará 10 minutos después que nosotros, pero ha puesto en alerta al ginecólogo de más confianza, el doctor Loud. Todo irá bien amor- dijo apretando mi mano con suavidad pero firmeza. Solo pude mirarle mientras seguía con los ejercicios de respiración, aunque empezaba a darme cuenta de que no servían para nada.

Después de un tiempo que me pareció eterno, mi padre aparco en la puerta del hospital. Rápidamente Edward se bajo y me ayudo ha hacerlo a mi mientras una enfermera seguida de un doctor me acercaba una silla de ruedas. Por lo que escuche y vi desde la silla, aquel era el doctor Loud.

-Voy a aparcar. Ahora vuelvo pequeña- se despidió mi padre arrancando cuando a mi me daban la vuelta y me metían al hospital.

-Cámbiese. En un momento llega el doctor- dijo la enfermera que me llevo a la habitación dejándome el camisón al lado.

-¿Me ayudas?- le pedí a Edward viendo que los dolores cada vez eran más intensos y más seguidos, causando que yo apenas pudiese moverme.

-Claro- dijo acercándose casi corriendo. Me quito con cariño la camiseta y me ayudo a tumbarme para hacer lo mismo con los pantalones.

-Esto puedo hacerlo yo. No quiero causante un problema- le dije cuando el siguiente objetivo era el sujetador.

-Deja- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que no ocultaba el nerviosismo. –A pesar de que me sigues pareciendo lo más precioso del mundo, en estos momentos mi cabeza y el resto de mi cuerpo no están para ciertas cosas- dijo quitándolo y pasando el camisón por encima de mi cabeza. –Túmbate, estarás mejor-.

-No estaré bien hasta que no nazca-. A pesar de saberlo, seguí su consejo, pues de todo lo malo, era la mejor opción.

-Pronto cariño, pronto- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que tenía al lado y me cogía la mano acariciándola con el fin de relajarme. Solo lo consiguió en un porcentaje muy bajo. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? No… No puedo verte con esa cara de dolor- me dijo después de una de mis contracciones más dolorosas.

-Nada- dije intentando sonreírle. –No te sientas mal. Con uno… vale-.

-¿Isabella?- se escucho a alguien desde la puerta haciendo que Edward se levantase después de un "adelante". –Hola, soy el doctor Loud y seré quien le asista al parto. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo cogiendo la silla donde estaba anteriormente sentado Edward cuando dos enfermeras entraron a la habitación también. Después de acomodarme correctamente me examino.

-La contracciones… duelen- dije como pude en medio de una de ellas sin querer armar espectáculo y gritar con tanta gente.

-Bien, ya le queda poco. En apenas 15 minutos la subiremos a quirófano- dijo quitándose los guantes.

-¿Y la epidural?- pregunté cuando vi que todos se iban de la habitación.

-Lo siento Isabella, pero ya has dilatado demasiado. Será un parto 100% natural-.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Esto es demasiado doloroso, doctor, yo no puedo… ¡Ahhhhhh!- grité cuando un dolor diferente a los anteriores me sacudió el ajo vientre. Tanto el doctor como las enfermeras vieron en mi cara que aquella expresión no era normal y rápidamente me volvieron a colocar en posición.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?- empezó a preguntar Edward que no sabía si mirar al doctor o a mí, o a los dos a la vez.

-La operación se adelanta. Isabella sangra demasiado. A quirófano. ¡Ya!- dijo saliendo corriendo mientras las enfermeras cogían la cama y empezaban a sacarla de la habitación.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- grite en el pasillo, dándome igual donde estuviese o quien me oyese. Lo necesitaba a mi lado.

-¡Bella! ¡Estoy aquí!- le escuché desde la cabecera de mi cama.

-Señor, debe ponerse esto antes de entrar- le dijo una de las enfermeras antes de entrar a quirófano.

-Ahora mismo estoy a tu lado- me dijo con mi mano en la suya mientras la camilla seguía avanzando y yo perdía su toque.

Odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba el simple hecho de tener que ir a una revisión rutinaria, por lo cual, aquel momento podía calificarse como terrorífico si no fuese porque era para dar a luz a mi hija. Olía a sangre, eso no era necesario que me lo dijesen, solo ese olor podía provocar mareos en mi. Y eso quería decir que yo estaba sangrando. Una noticia nada buena. Si además le añadíamos los dolores, y el saber que no iban a ponerme nada contra ellos, las ganas de llorar y chillar se hacían inaguantables. De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Edward corriendo llegando a mi lado con una de esas batas verdes de médicos. Su sola presencia pareció tranquilizarme más. Me di cuenta de que tras él estaba Carlisle dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora que fui incapaz de devolverle.

-Tengo miedo- le confesé apretándole la mano con todas mis fuerzas. Algo que pareció soportar muy bien si le dolió a él también.

-Shhh- me dijo poniendo sus labios en mi frente. –Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Chilla, insúltame, llora. Lo que sea. Pero todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo-.

-Bella- me dijo el doctor sentado ya y preparado con Carlisle a su lado. Si no estuviera tan mal ahora mismo, mi vergüenza me impediría hasta abrir los ojos. –Cuando yo te diga empuja, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a empezar. A la de 3. 1, 2, 3. Ahora-.

-Ahhhhhh- dije gritando y empujando con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en el cuerpo mientras Edward me susurraba al oído palabras incomprensibles para mi en dichas circunstancias.

-Bien Bella. Otra vez. 1, 2, 3-.

-Ahhhhh- chille volviendo a intentarlo. Cada minuto que pasaba notaba como mi cuerpo se volvia a la textura similar de una gelatina.

-Carlisle- escuche que decía el doctor Loud. No podía verle, pero ese tono de voz no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Es necesario practicarla de urgencia- dijo Carlisle en un susurro, mientras el resto del equipo médico empezaba a moverse con demasiada rapidez. Mi ritmo cardiaco aumento, al igual que mis dolores y la tensión de Edward, evidente en su rostro.

-Papa, papa, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunto Edward a su padre sin separarse de mi lado.

-El bebe viene en una postura complicada. Si no la hacemos una cesárea de urgencia puede ahogarse- le explico.

-Edward tienes que salir de aquí- dijo el doctor Loud.

-Vamos Edward, yo también tengo que salir. No tardarán, todo irá bien. Tranquila Bella- dijo Carlisle cogiéndole del brazo para sacarle de allí ante las caras de pánico de ambos. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de separarse del otro.

-Edward, ahora- dijo el doctor Loud con un tono mucho más autoritario del utilizado hasta ahora. Las enfermeras le soltaron a la fuerza de mi mano poniéndome suero en el brazo y una inyección en la zona baja de mi espalda.

-Es anestesia local- me dijo una pensando que la miraba a ella. La realidad es que mi visión se centraba en como Edward abandonaba a la fuerza la sala con los ojos en lagrimas.

No podía más, todo me daba vueltas. El dolor, el ruido, las prisas, el olor a sangre que no se iba. Y de un momento a otro parecía como si todo estuviese a años luz de mí. Las voces, las formas, la luz… todo parecía muy lejano. Hasta que caí inconsciente.

Notaba como me pasaban los párpados, como si en mis pestañas colgasen bolitas de plomo. Y de repente fui consciente de la oscuridad y el silencio que me envolvía y el cansancio que sentía. A parte de eso, notaba como en mi mano algo subía y bajaba haciéndome cosquillas. No me hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber quién era. Pero quiero abrirlos para verle. Poco a poco mis parpados lucharon contra la luz hasta abrirse completamente y ver su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, inundado por una alegría difícil de describir, pero muy contagiosa.

-Hola- dije con una voz excesivamente ronca. Notaba mi garganta seca y antes de que lo pidiese Edward me estaba acercando un vaso de agua. –Gracias- dije al terminar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó pasando la mano por mi pelo suavemente.

-Mmmm, cansada- dije intentando estirarme. "Mala idea" pensé cuando noté un pinchazo a la altura de la tripa. Entonces, caí en la situación. –La bebé. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué me paso? Edward…- dije alterándome por momentos.

-Shhhhh, tranquila amor, tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa. –Todo está bien. Ahora está todo bien- dijo agachándose y dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí?-.

-Bella, la nena nació antes de tiempo. Necesitará por lo menos 10 días en la incubadora, pero todo salió bien, está perfectamente. Y es tan preciosa como tu- dijo besando la punta de mi nariz. –En cuanto a ti, entraste en un ataque de ansiedad que te hizo perder la consciencia. Llevas dormida 20 horas. Me habías preocupado mucho-.

-¿No te has movido de aquí verdad?- dije acariciándole el pelo viendo como un principio de barba manchaba su cara y la ropa era la misma que el día anterior.

-No- dijo sonriendo. –Me han subido algo de comer durante el día. Solo fui a conocer a nuestra hija-.

-¿Daniella?- pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Daniella Cullen Swan- dijo secándomelas.

-¿Cuándo me la van a traer?-.

-Mi amor- dijo cogiendo un tono un poco más serio. –No la vas a poder coger demasiado tiempo, ¿verdad?

-¿Cuanto?-.

-Menos de 20 minutos- dijo negando con la cabeza. –De aquí a unos días- me empezó a explicar, -4 o 5 como mucho me han dicho los doctores, podrás cogerla para empezar a alimentarla de tu propio pecho. Mientras te sacaran la leche con…- dijo poniendo una cara de rara que era realmente graciosa, -que quieres- me dijo viendo como me reía, -ni siquiera sabía que eso existía. ¿Os la pueden sacar con aparatos…?-.

-Pareces un adolescente Edward. Sigue-.

-Y después de otros 3 días podremos salir con nuestra hija. Por fin. Mientras tanto tú te quedas aquí. Y yo contigo-.

-No puedo esperar-.

-Pasará rápido- dijo acercándose a mi boca cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron. –Adelante- dijo Edward rodando los ojos. –Ellos también quieren verte- dijo antes de que una multitud pasase a la habitación. No sabía donde había dejado mi cabeza, pero hasta ahora los únicos que habían pasado por ella habían sido Edward y mi pequeña.

-Hola- les salude según les vi. A pesar de mi pequeño lapsus, me alegraba enormemente de verles. Aunque no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal cuando apareció la carita sonriente de Simón.

-¿Cómo estás hija?- pregunto mi madre abrazándome. –Tienes una niña preciosa-.

-¿La has visto?-.

-Todos lo hemos hecho- contesto Esme. –Felicidades- dijo imitando el gesto de mi madre.

-¿Por qué soy la única que no conoce a mi hija? No es justo-.

-En unos minutos la traerán- me dijo Carlisle. No pude evitar ponerme roja al recordar lo que él había visto, aunque como médico, el día del nacimiento.

-Bella- dijo Simón acercándose.

-Hey campeón- le dije revolviéndole el pelo a falta de poder incorporarme y abrazarle.

-Ponte buena pronto, ¿vale? No aguanto mas desayunos de mi tía…-.

-¡Simón!- contesto Alice ofendida.

-Sabes que te quiero tía, pero Bella es insuperable con los desayunos-.

-Has salido a tu padre, desde luego- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras padre e hijo chocaban los 5 entre las risas del resto de ocupantes de la habitación.

-Oye, ¿y como se llama mi nieta?- preguntó mi padre.

-¿No se lo has dicho?- dije mirando a Edward que no podía quitar esa enorme sonrisa de la cara.

-No- confirmo negando con la cabeza. –Quería que fuésemos los dos quien lo dijésemos. Juntos-.

-Eso es pensar muy poco en los demás Edward. ¡Como mi sobrina tenga un nombre feo no tendréis tiempo de cambiarlo!- protestó Ángela seguida por Rose y Alice.

-Aunque lo supieseis, si es bonito para mi, vuestra opinión me daría igual- las conteste dejándolas calladas y haciendo que fuesen sus maridos quienes se pusiesen a vitorear la respuesta.

-Has dejado callada a Alice- dijo Ben sin poder creérselo todavía.

-Oye Bella, y perdona lo del otro día en casa. Era la emoción…-.

-¿Piensas que me puse de parto por vuestros gritos?-.

-Claro- contestaron casi todos.

-Pues no. Ya me sentía mal desde que empezó el día, pero no quería arruinaros la sorpresa echándoos de la casa. Hubiese pasado de todas formas Emmet, no te preocupes-.

-Es un alivio…-.

-¿Se puede?- se escucho una voz desde la puerta.

-Si doctor- dije reconociendo su voz.

-Veo que ya estás despierta- me dijo sonriendo. -¿Cómo estás?-.

-Perfecta. Solo quiero ver a mi pequeña-.

-En cuanto te examine mando a que la traigan un rato- dijo mientras delante de todos, me tomaba la temperatura y la tensión, y revisaba mi ritmo cardiaco. –Estás perfecta-.

-Doctor, ¿los puntos…?-.

-Unos minutos antes de darte el alta los quitaremos. No te preocupes por ello. Y felicidades, han tenido ustedes una niña preciosa-.

-Gracias- dijimos a la vez Edward y yo.

Tal y como prometió el doctor en apenas un par de minutos otro toque e la puerta nos alertó a todos. Solo ver el cambio de expresión de las personas que tenían visualización a la puerta supe lo que aparecería en breves instantes ante mí. Note como me empezaban a sudar las manos y mis nervios se disparaban, casi tanto como cuando supe que iba a venir al mundo. En una incubadora, un bebe descansaba moviendo sus manitas ante sus ojos sin saber que a su alrededor se vivía un momento de autentica magia.

-Tome- me dijo la enfermera dejándola en mis brazos. –En media hora paso para volver a meterla. No puede estar mucho tiempo fuera. Felicidades- dijo dejando la habitación. Esa vez fui incapaz de contestarla la felicitación.

Tenía en mis brazos a algo demasiado especial. Mi pequeña Daniela. Mi vida. La emoción era tan grande que mientras la pequeña agarraba con una de sus manitas un dedo de Edward, con la otra él me tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas que caían por mi cara. Y con solo verla supe que todo, absolutamente todo el sufrimiento y dolor que había pasado, había valido la pena.

-Hola mi amor- le dije acariciando su mejilla con un dedo cuidadosamente. Era tan pequeña que daba miedo poder hacerla daño.

-¿Tardará mucho en crecer?- preguntó Simón que todavía seguía al borde de la cama, ahora acompañado por sus dos primas.

-Un tiempo hasta que puedas jugar con ellas como lo haces con tus primas- le contestó Edward con evidente emoción en la voz también. –Es preciosa- susurro besándome la cabeza después. –Como la mamá-.

-Ejem- se hizo notar Alice con un carraspeo. –Nos presentáis a esa belleza o le pongo yo el nombre- dijo sin evitar dar en el suelo con el tacón de su zapato haciendo reír a todos.

-Familia. Os presentamos a Daniela. Daniela Cullen Swan-.

-Ahora sí que es totalmente preciosa- dijo dulcemente Alice.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

-Nooo- escuché a Edward a mi lado girándose y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada intentando amortiguar los ruidos. Yo simplemente abrí mis ojos y deje escapar una pequeña risa. Tendría que volver a levantarme yo por tercera vez en lo que llevábamos de noche. Rápidamente me puse mis zapatillas, la bata y cogí a la pequeña para llevarla a la salita contigua y sentarme con ella a intentar calmarla y que dejase de llorar.

-Shhhh bebé, vas a terminar despertando a todo el edificio- la acune en mis brazos moviéndome de delante hacia atrás.

Normalmente nuestras noches eran mucho más tranquilas, pero a sus 6 meses Daniella empezaba a acumular problemas entre los que se encontraban el comienzo de la salida de sus dientes y un resfriado que nos había dado más de un susto hace unas semanas. Era una pequeña tortura para alguien tan pequeño. Y una tortura que sufría toda la familia por igual.

-¿Mejor?- la dije dándole uno de esos juguetes masticables para que las encías dejasen de doler en momentos como este, y por la manera que lo mordía y se calmaba, parecía funcionar.

Era extraño lo que me gustaba hablar con ella. Sabía que era imposible que me entendiese, pero cuando su respuesta era esa mirada profunda que clavaba en la mía y su risita solo podía continuar con lo que estaba haciendo para que lo repitiese constantemente.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi princesa esta noche?- preguntó Edward frotándose los ojos y cogiéndola en brazos mientras se paseaba por la habitación tarareando torpemente una melodía que extrañamente parecía relajarla un poco más. –Perdón por no despertarme antes- me dijo mirándome.

-No pasa nada- dije levantándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Estás cansado, lo entiendo, volver al trabajo no es fácil- dije riéndome un poco de su situación.

-Hubiese retrasado esto todo lo que hubiese podido, pero era hora-. Y era cierto, la empresa de Edward iba mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado, pero aunque el fuese el jefe y pudiese ausentarse, había ciertas cosas que requerían su presencia física. Durante las siguientes 6 semanas tendría que pasar tiempo, demasiado para el gusto de ambos, fuera de casa. Y cuando volvía, a pesar de querer disfrutar de nosotras, el cansancio le podía.

-Vuelve a la cama Edward- dije quitándosela de los brazos aunque ya estaba prácticamente dormida. –Necesitas dormir-.

-Si tu no duermes, no es justo que yo disfrute de ese placer- dijo sentándose en el suelo frente a mi mientras yo lo hacía en mi lugar anterior.

-Soy madre a tiempo completo…-.

-Y ahora sé que ese es el trabajo más duro del mundo-.

-Pero el que más vale la pena- dije pasando mi dedo por la pequeña mejilla de mi hija.

-Desde luego- respondió sin poder quitar sus ojos de la niña. Desde luego sus baberos nos vendrían mucho mejor a Edward y a mí cuando la mirábamos.

-¿Piensa parar esta noche de llorar?- pregunto Simón entrando por la puerta repitiendo el mismo gesto de su padre al frotarse los ojos y sentándose a su lado. –Para ser tan pequeña grita mucho-.

-Y lo hará más si sigues con ese tono- le reprendió Edward.

-Tenemos que tener un poco de paciencia. Está malita y se queja, no puede hacer otra cosa. Pronto pasará. Espero- dije.

-Yo también. ¿Puedo?- preguntó señalándola mientras yo se la daba con cuidado. Simón era el mejor hermano que ninguna niña pudiese tener. El cariño y la devoción con la que hablaba de ella y la trataba dejaba bien claro cuánto deseaba tener una familia y como quería a la que había encontrado. Y aunque a veces se quejaba, su cariño era mayor que cualquier otra molestia puntual que pudiese causarle la pequeña. Y con el tiempo yo, había aprendido a quererle como mi propio hijo. -¿Yo fui tan pesado de pequeño papá?- le preguntó a su padre cuando este le colocaba bien la cabeza a la pequeña en brazos de su hijo.

-Uffff- contestó sonriendo. –Digamos que tuve mucha ayuda contigo, pero todos llorarías lo mismo Simón, solamente que yo tenía menos experiencia contigo-.

-Está dormida- dijo Simón notando que la pequeña dejo caer el juguete que tenía en la boca y ahora respiraba calmadamente en sus brazos. –Voy a dormir antes de que vuelva a despertarse- paso el bebé a su padre y salió de puntillas hacía su cuarto. –Buenas noches-.

-Vete a la cama, yo la acuesto- dije cogiéndola para que pudiese levantarse.

-Te espero- dijo detrás de mí cuando yo me incline para dejarla en la cuna y tapara para que no recayese. –No puede ser más bonita- me dijo Edward cogiéndome por la cintura en mi espalda y susurrándome al oído aquellas palabras.

-Ni la podemos querer más- dijo acariciándole la mejilla que no tenía apoyada en mi hombro.

-Aunque le guste despertarme, jamás me cansaré de darte las gracias por darme este regalo, ¿lo sabes verdad?- dijo besándome mi clavícula.

Lentamente le cogí de la mano y apagué la luz de la sala llevándolo a la habitación ante su cara de confusión.

-¿Gracias a mi?- dije besándole la mejilla. –A ti y a Simón, por recordarme lo que es querer-.

-Te quiero- dijo cogiéndome de la cintura y cayendo en la cama donde planeamos demostrar hasta donde podía llegar tanto amor sin importarnos no dormir más.

+.

-¿Y mi padre?- me preguntó Simón mientras balanceaba a la pequeña en los columpios.

-Nos espera en casa, está…-.

-Trabajando. Lo sé- dijo mirando a un sitio indeterminado.

-Simón, sabes que solo serán una par de meses- dije desde el banco donde supervisaba todos los movimientos.

-Ya, pero hace mucho que prometió no volver a ese ritmo de trabajo y ahora…-.

-Simón, ahora tú eres más mayor y puedes entender que es necesario-.

-Pero Dani solo tiene 3 años y ni siquiera él puede explicárselo- dijo con frustración.

-¿Esto lo has hablado con él?- pregunté levantándome y colocándome a su lado.

-¿Serviría para algo?-. a sus 12 años Simón era un niño demasiado maduro y despierto, al igual que cabezota. Por lo que si juntábamos su edad y los genes del padre, sacábamos una especia de robot imposible de reiniciar en sus creencias.

-Eso tendrás que comprobarlo tú- dije acariciándole el pelo, una copia casi exacta al de su padre.

-Gracias Bella- dijo bajando las barreras un momento y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

A pesar de que habían pasado 4 años, Simón prefería seguir manteniendo el mismo rol que al principio, el de la amistad y el de la confianza. Y aunque me había dicho que para el yo era su madre, le gustaba más llamarme Bella, cosa que a mi me encantaba.

-Venga, os invito a un helado antes de irnos a casa- dije sacando a la pequeña del columpio mientras Simón ordenaba el carrito iluminándole la cara al escuchar mi propuesta.

-¡Sí!- chilló la pequeña agarrándose a mi cuello. –No mamá- dijo sin soltarse cuando fui a dejarla al carro.

-Dani, suelta- dije intentando con una mano desenroscar su enganche de mi cuello, pero era imposible. –Ayúdame Simón- dije.

-Ven aquí enana- dijo quitándome de una sola vez quedándose con ella en brazos. –Se viene un rato conmigo, ¿puedo?-.

-Eso es cosa tuya- dije cogiendo el carrito. –Dentro de 5 minutos suplicarás sentarla-.

-Algunos tenemos más fuerza que tu Bella-.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Desde cuándo el estilo Cullen es lo que te va?- dije viendo que la ironía Cullen cada vez estaba más presente en sus comentarios hacía mi.

-No me lo tengas en cuenta, son los genes. Y hasta ahora nunca te has quejado de ellos-.

-Eso es lo que tu crees- dije sonriendo. –Muchas veces un esparadrapo en vuestra boca sería el mejor complemento-.

-Oye Bella- dijo un poco más serio. -¿Por qué papá y tu todavía no os habeis casado?-.

-No lo sé- dije sinceramente. Con Simón siempre era así. No había miedos pues sabíamos que la conversación siempre quedaría entre nosotros. –Nunca hemos tenido la necesidad de dar ese paso. Tener un hijo en común creo que ya es bastante compromiso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Es raro, sois más pareja que muchos de los padres de mis amigos que con un matrimonio, pero no estáis casados-.

-Al final es solo un trozo de papel. No me hace falta firmarlo para estar oficialmente con nadie-.

-Pero es bonito, eso de marido y mujer digo. Y la boda, eso sí que es bonito-.

-Vaya, que romántico Simón. Además, tu padre nunca me lo propuso asique supongo que el pensará de manera parecida-.

-Si mi padre te lo pidiera, ¿Qué le dirías?-.

-Pues… supongo que un sí. Ya te digo que no es algo que realmente espere con ilusión en la vida, pero si él lo pidiera es porque el si quiere, y dado que a mí no me molesta, me gustaría hacerle feliz-.

-Hoy nos ha dicho mi profesor de biología que todas las mujeres desean en esta vida una boda con más invitados que ciudadanos de los Estados Unidos, con una iglesia tan grande y un vestido tan grandioso que ni su sueldo de un año cubrirían la mitad de los gastos. Ese señor no te ha conocido a ti- dijo riéndose.

-Tiendo a alejarme de la normalidad-.

+.

-Que tranquilidad- dijo sentándose a mi lado dejando la bandeja de la cena encima de sus piernas.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos solos?- pregunté cogiendo un trozo de pizza y llevándomelo a la boca.

-Con una niña de 3 años y otro de 12 esas cosas tienden a olvidarse porque son… demasiado de vez en cuando-.

-Cierto- dije fijando mi vista en la televisión, que no mi atención. Esa estaba completamente puesta es el hombre que tenía a mi lado rodeándome con un brazo y acariciándome el mío. Mi hombre.

No sabía muy bien de que iba la película, o la serie, o lo que fuese que echaran en la televisión. Pero un susurro en mi oído me hizo desconectar de lo poco que todavía me mantenía con los ojos en ella.

-Cásate conmigo-.

-¿Cómo has dicho Edward?- pregunté incorporándome para mirarle fijamente.

-Que te cases conmigo- dijo sonriendo como si la respuesta la supiese de antemano…

-¿Has hablado con Simón?-.

-Más bien hablo el conmigo… No quiso decirme nada de lo que hablasteis, te lo juro, y fue desesperante intentar sonsacarle algo- dijo defendiendo ante todo ese punto, algo que me dejo mucho más tranquila. –Simplemente me regaño por decirlo de alguna manera, parecía el mi padre y yo su hijo- continuo con su risa como si recordar aquella situación le resultase todavía cómica.

-Sigue-.

-Me dijo que te lo pidiese. Que quería a sus padres casados, y pensándolo bien, no veo el porqué no hacerlo. Puede ser un buen momento para hacer lo nuestro oficial-.

-¿Más oficial de lo que ya es? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?-.

-Míralo así. Yo te amo, tú me amas, Simón quiere, Dani puede disfrutarlo, celebrarlo con la familia. Algo sencillo, tú, yo y ellos. Y el cura claro. Señora Cullen, no me digas que no suena bien- dijo besándome levemente los labios.

-Olvida el último punto, yo soy Bella Swan- dije remarcando mi apellido pero sin poder parar de sonreír, su propuesta sonaba más que interesante.

-Pero serás mi mujer. Siempre quise eso-.

-¿Y por qué no lo pediste antes? Te hubiese dicho lo mismo que hoy-.

-Nunca surgió el tema, creo que ninguno de los dos lo vimos como una verdadera necesidad, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó cuando yo negaba con la cabeza. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?-.

-¿Te imaginas que te digo ahora que no?- pregunté riéndome.

-Siempre he pensado que tendrías que devolverme de alguna manera el dolor de hace…-.

-Uh para- dije tapando completamente su boca. –Demasiado, demasiado tiempo. Si algo aprendí en estos años es a vivir el ahora, asique sí. Claro que quiero Edward- dije quitándole la mano y besándole con pasión.

-Creo que no ha sido la pedida adecuada- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y haciendo que me tumbase sobre sus piernas mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y hacían que su cara quedase a centímetros de la mía. –Ni anillo, ni petición de rodillas, ni promesas eternas…-.

-No las necesito. Es todo lo que puedes darme y lo acepté hace mucho tiempo Edward. Ha sido perfecta para mí-.

-Entonces es más que suficiente-.

+.

-Madre mía, no lo puedo creer- dijo antes de entrar a la carpa.

-¿No irás a llorar?- pregunté con una sonrisa tierna sabiendo exactamente que estaba sintiendo él en esos momentos.

-Intentaré aguantar-.

-No veo él porque tienes que hacerlo- dije cogiéndole de la mano y abrazándole con el otro brazo.

-¿Papi, por qué vas a llorar?- pregunto Dani acercándose a nosotros. Rápidamente Edward la levanto en brazos para darla un enorme beso, de esos que a ella le encantaba recibir en todo momento, más si eran de su "papi".

-¿Qué vas a llorar?- preguntó Emmet, el cual apareció de la nada.

-Emmet, ¿te recuerdo que tu lo hiciste cuando tus niñas lo hicieron? Y solo era la primaria- le recordé delante de toda la familia que ahora estaba en torno a nosotros.

-Pero son dos, y son mis niñas. ¡Esas cosas no se recuerdan Bella!- dijo como si fuese un niño de la edad de Dani provocando las risas de todo el grupo.

-Vamos dentro- dijo Edward cogiéndome una mano y llevando en la otra a Dani seguidos de la familia.

Una vez sentados en las sillas que nos correspondían pude apreciar el momento. La graduación de Simón. Aquel niño de 8 años que un día se perdió y acabo en mi tienda, hoy era un muchacho increíblemente guapo e inteligente de 17 que se graduaba en el instituto con honores y una plaza en una de las mejores universidades del país. El único problema era que estaría 4 años viviendo al otro lado del país, por lo que sus visitas se reducirían a unas pocas al año, algo que mataba a su padre, y que a mi me costaba horrores asimilar.

Edward intentaba no pensar en ello jugando con Dani, que a sus 9 años no podía estar más consentida con su padre, ni sus abuelos, ni su hermano, ni sus tíos. Era lo que tenía el ser la pequeña de la familia. Aunque eso cambiaría pronto. Me toque mi tripa, que a mis 6 meses de embarazo empezaba a ser más que evidente. Después del parto de Dani tuvimos que pensar muchísimo dar el paso, pero viendo los inconvenientes del momentos y las alegrías del futuro, tampoco fue una decisión muy complicada.

Alice y Jasper decidieron vivir su vida sin niños, por eso sus sobrinos eran las personas más consentidas del universo. Y Emmet y Rose tampoco tuvieron más criaturas. Sus hijas, ahora dos bellezas rubias a punto de pasar al bachillerato, traían de cabeza al padre, que se pensaba más de una vez en meterlas a un convento para que ningún chico pudiese ver semejantes monumentos.

Los aplausos me sacaron de mi mundo y vi como un fila de jóvenes vestidos con togas azules completaban la primera fila. Y el último, que sería el primero en subir, Simón, que antes de sentarse nos saludo con evidente nerviosismo.

-¿Cuándo ha pasado el tiempo?- me preguntó al oído Edward viendo como después de Simón el resto de compañeros recogían sus diplomas.

-Lo importante es que lo has disfrutado. Además, solo se va a estudiar, en unas 3 horas de avión estamos a su lado-.

-Es demasiado-.

-Es su vida Edward, igual que todos hicimos la nuestra-.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-.

-Irte a vivir con él y fastidiarle sus años de universidad- dije secándole cariñosamente una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.

-Te quiero-.

-Y yo a ti-.

-Shhh- nos reclamó la pequeña sentada en las piernas de Edward.

-Princesa, ¿a que tú siempre te vas a quedar con papa y mama?-.

-Claro que si-.

-Preciosa- dijo besándole la mejilla. –El día que me digas lo contrario te recordaré este momento- le dijo haciendo que la pequeña me mirase con cara de no entender nada. Simplemente me limite a hacerle un gesto como su estuviese loco. Ella rió y volvió su atención de nuevo al escenario. –Vosotras sí que me volvéis loca-.

-Para Cullen- dije antes de que aquello se nos saliese de las manos. Mis hormonas en mi estado no respondían de sí mismas.

-¿Sabes quién es el que jamás se va a ir de tu lado?-.

-¿Quién?- dije mirándole.

-Yo- y eso era algo que simplemente ya sabía.

**Holaaaaa!Bueno, veréis que la historia no tiene ni epilogo, ni pone final ni nada por el estilo… La cosa es que en teoría este es un buen final, pero siempre me puede dar el venazo de querer escribir un capitulo más, contar cosas que entre medias no se contaron, hacer alguno desde el punto de vista de Edward, no se… Entonces la pondré como completa, pero algún día puedo continuarla, por lo pronto así se queda.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque si tengo que ser sincera, no me quedo tan perfecta como yo esperaba, pero estoy contenta con el resultado Gracias por seguirla capitulo a capitulo y espero seguir viéndoos por otras novelas mías, tanto las terminadas, como las que sigo escribiendo, como las que tengo ya en cabeza que en breves comenzaré.**

**Muchos besos y muchas gracias de nuevo :D**


End file.
